


The voice of the Dragon

by Nightshade_98



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blue Eyes, Drama & Romance, Duel Monsters, F/M, Feelings, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_98/pseuds/Nightshade_98
Summary: Seto è sempre stato ossessionato dal Drago Bianco Occhi Blu, ma una nuova carta si appresta ad essere al centro dei suoi pensieri sotto inaspettate spoglie, risvegliando una parte di lui che credeva aver bandito per sempre da quando assunse il controllo della società del suo patrigno.(Estratto)“ - Seto non farlo! -Marik aveva capito le sue intenzioni e lo supplicò di fermarsi, urlò con tutte le sue forze ma Seto non riusciva a sentirlo, era troppo occupato dal suo rivale. Doveva terminare quel duello alla svelta per mettere fine a quella follia. (…) Ella perse i sensi, cadendo fra le braccia di Marik che iniziò a scuoterla disperato. Solo allora Seto tornò lucido e si accorse di quello che stava succedendo intorno a lui; si paralizzò alla vista della ragazza dai capelli argento distesa a terra.Cosa aveva fatto… ”
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Solo un favore

\- Spazio autore -  
  
_Iniziamo subito con i noiosi preamboli, giusto per farvi passare la voglia di proseguire... No dai, sarò breve XD. Non è la prima volta che tento di pubblicare una fanfiction, ma ogni volta finisco per rinunciare per mancanza di ispirazione, salvo per questa! Di recente sono stata colpita da un fortissimo attacco di nostalgia che mi ha spinta a riguardarmi delle serie che hanno caratterizzato la mia infanzia, fra cui Yu-Gi-Oh!. Come mio solito arrivo sempre tardi, quindi mi chiedo se nel 2021 -duemilaventuno!- esistano ancora persone che leggano delle ff ispirate alla serie -o che la guardino-... Se siete miracolosamente incappat* qui vi abbraccio virtualmente e vi lascio solo una piccola premessa: la storia si basa a grandi linee su quella dell'anime, ma l'ho rimaneggiata a mia discrezione. Tendenzialmente i personaggi rispecchiano le caratteristiche della serie, ma per alcuni ho dovuto stravolgere dei dettagli o dei legami di parentela per la coerenza del racconto. Non state quindi lì ad impazzire se Dartz ha i capelli bianchi o nel cercare una logica per cui egli sia imparentato con Pegasus (spoilerrrr) ma prendetelo come un dogma lol.  
Buona lettura!_  
  
  


*****

  
Il Sole stava ormai finendo il suo arco quando un elicottero della Kaiba Corp. iniziò la fase di atterraggio sull’Isola dei Duellanti, più precisamente in prossimità del castello del suo possessore, Maximillion Pegasus, quando fu a poco più di un metro da terra un ragazzo alto e moro fece la sua entrata scenica saltando da esso, per poi allontanarsi lasciando svolazzare la lunga giacca bianca smanicata e impugnando una ventiquattrore argentata, lo stesso colore della chioma del padrone di casa che lo stava aspettando sulla soglia dell’imponente costruzione.  
  
<< Seto Kaiba! Che piacere rivederti! Hai fatto buon viaggio? >>  
  
<< Bando ai convenevoli Pegasus e concludiamo l’affare. >>

<< Sempre di buon umore vedo, prego seguimi… >>  
  
L’uomo dai capelli argentati non sembrava offeso dalla sua sgarbatezza, era abituato al suo atteggiamento e né lui né il suo ospite nutrivano grande simpatia l’uno per l’altro, anzi si detestavano, ma il secondo non cercava di nasconderlo.  
A differenza delle aspettative del ragazzo, Pegasus non lo stava guidando verso il suo ufficio ma in un’ampia sala del castello dove stava per essere servita la cena, lo si poteva intuire dall’ _esageratamente_ lunga tavola apparecchiata e dall’avvicinamento di alcuni domestici con in mano delle “cloches”.  
  
<< Spero non ti dispiaccia posticipare le questioni burocratiche, sai la fame non mi rende del tutto lucido… >>

Seto roteò gli occhi, palesemente seccato, ma alla fine si ricordò di non aver pranzato quel giorno e quindi acconsentì prendendo posto.  
Appena Pegasus, con tutta la calma del mondo, si decise a finire il suo tiramisù, sotto gli occhi del suo ospite che si stavano tingendo di nervosismo ad ogni dannata cucchiaiata, Seto scattò in piedi. Presto fu finalmente seduto nell’ufficio di Maximillion e sperò vivamente che la sua proposta valesse tutto quel tedio.

<< Niente preamboli, vieni subito al dunque e dimmi in cosa vorresti coinvolgere la Kaiba Corporation. >>

<< E pensare che le donne pagherebbero per non farmi smettere di parlare… >>

<< **Pegasus**. >> ringhiò irritato.  
  
<< Ok! Ok... Come non detto. Allora, ho intenzione di rilasciare un nuovo set di carte e per promuoverle vorrei che organizzassi un torneo per metterle in mostra. >> Pegasus aprì un cassetto della scrivania per estrarne una valigetta in cui vi erano le sue nuove creazioni e una custodia singola rigida. << Ogni partecipante riceverà in modo casuale una delle nuove carte da inserire nel proprio deck e il vincitore del torneo si aggiudicherà quello che riterrai più opportuno e… Questa.>> Aprì la custodia e lentamente la porse a Seto che dapprima non sembrò sorpreso.  
  
<< Ma non mi dire… Un altro drago!>> Ma quando lesse il nome della carta e le sue caratteristiche rimase di stucco.  
<< Drago Argento Occhi Verdi. >> Disse ad alta voce. Quel mostro era forte quanto il suo tanto amato Drago Bianco Occhi Blu, il che non poteva che scatenare la bramosia del ragazzo, lui che ambiva all’eccellenza, ad essere il migliore con il deck più forte in assoluto. Di certo non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire la possibilità di ottenere quella carta vincendo il suo stesso torneo e Pegasus contava proprio su questo, infatti il CEO della Kaiba Corp. sembrava interessato alla sua proposta.

<< Avrai il tuo torneo, Pegasus, ma sarò io a stabilirne le regole e le modalità. >>

<< Ero certo che avresti accettato, Kaiba boy! >> L’uomo dai capelli argentati batté le mani soddisfatto.

<< Tsk! >> Seto non voleva dargli la soddisfazione di averlo stimolato con la sua idea, era già abbastanza imbarazzante collaborare con lui.  
<< Se non c’è altro… >> Aggiunse, manifestando l’intenzione di alzarsi dalla poltroncina.  
  
<< Ci sarebbe anche un’altra ragione per cui ti ho fatto venire qui… >>

<< Un nuovo prototipo difettoso? >> Lo provocò Seto.  
  
<< Un favore. >> Il moro non poté trattenere una risata sarcastica.

<< Stai scherzando spero! Se c’è una persona a cui non farei nemmeno il favore di tenere aperta una porta quella sei tu! >>  
  
<< Oh ma non riguarda me, si tratta di uno dei miei figli, la minore per l’esattezza, dovrebbe trasferirsi presto a Domino e mi occorre qualcuno disposto ad ospitarla i primi tempi… >>

<< Scordatelo! Non sono un baby sitter. >>

<< Ma ti assicuro che non- >>

<< Ho detto che non se ne parla! >> Stava perdendo la pazienza, se già era difficile trattare con lui quando era di buon umore in quello stato alterato era semplicemente impossibile. Pegasus sospirò archiviando la questione e cambiando discorso.  
  
<< Oh! che sbadato, non ti ho ancora fatto visitare il castello! Ah! E ti ho fatto preparare una stanza… >>

<< Non è necessario, me ne torno a Domino. >>

<< Ma i documenti per ufficializzare l’accordo saranno pronti solo domani mattina… >>

<< Puoi farli recapitare presso la Kaiba Corp. >>

L’idea di andarsene al più presto da quel posto lo fece tornare relativamente rilassato, ma non durò molto, giusto il tempo di accorgersi che una tempesta si stava per abbattere sull’isola e le forti raffiche avrebbero impedito il decollo dell’elicottero. Si portò una mano sulla fronte, sbuffando rassegnato.  
  
<< Non può essere vero! Maledetta isola, maledetto Pegasus! >> Sibilò a denti stretti.

<< Sembra che il destino non voglia che ci separiamo così presto, Kaiba boy. >> Si gongolò il padrone di casa. Seto, ormai stremato dal viaggio, dagli avvenimenti della giornata e soprattutto da _lui_ , si arrese all’idea di passare la notte nella dimora di quel pomposo, dopotutto mica doveva dormirci insieme, gli sarebbe bastato ritirarsi in una stanza ed evitarlo fino al giorno seguente.  
  
<< Hai vinto, mostrami la stanza. >>

<< Per di qua, seguimi… >>

Pegasus lo condusse al secondo piano, dove vi erano le varie stanze da letto, fortunatamente quelle degli ospiti erano dalla parte opposta a quelle dei residenti. Pur trattandosi di una stanza secondaria era molto spaziosa e _troppo_ arredata per i suoi gusti, il letto a baldacchino poi…  
“È solo per una notte”, cercò di confortarsi prima di togliersi i vestiti superflui e coricarsi. Prima di spegnere la luce digitò qualche appunto sul suo cellulare riguardo a delle idee per il torneo venutegli sul momento e finalmente chiuse gli occhi, sancendo la fine di quella giornata.

  
  
  
Erano le sei e mezza del mattino quando si destò dal sonno, nonostante non avesse impostato alcuna sveglia, ma d’altronde non sarebbe certo bastata una giornata libera -per così dire- da impegni lavorativi per cambiare la sua routine da imprenditore. Inutile girarsi dall’altra parte, non avrebbe di certo ripreso sonno, quindi tanto valeva alzarsi e sfruttare quel prezioso tempo senza l’odiosa presenza del padrone di casa. Si fece una doccia al volo e, una volta vestito, uscì dalla stanza degli ospiti intento a farsi un giro del castello: doveva ammetterlo, la costruzione era notevole e degna di essere esaminata, ma era troppo orgoglioso per mostrare qualsiasi interesse verso ciò che concernesse Pegasus, quindi aveva freddamente declinato l’offerta di visitare il castello in sua presenza. Si trovava quasi alla fine dell’immenso corridoio quando la sua attenzione venne attirata da alcune note di pianoforte provenienti dal lato opposto. Erano appena scattate le sette.  
  
<< Chi può essere sveglio a quest’ora? Pegasus? No, impossibile… >> Pensò fra se, e a confermare ciò una voce femminile iniziò ad accompagnare la melodia.  
  
Preso da un’insolita curiosità ripercorse l’intero corridoio nella direzione opposta, arrivando a una breve scalinata che portava a un grande e sontuoso salone nel quale vi erano sulla destra un tavolino basso di vetro con dei divanetti in velluto verde in stile retrò, stile che faceva da padrone all’intero arredamento del castello a dire il vero, sulla sinistra invece si trovava un pianoforte a coda in legno scuro. Completamente ipnotizzato dalla melodia e dalla voce angelica scese alcuni gradini per scorgere meglio colei che sedeva davanti allo strumento: un’esile figura femminile dai capelli argentati lunghi fino a metà schiena e la pelle diafana, gli occhi per il momento rimanevano un mistero, in quanto la passione con cui si stava esibendo la portava a tenerli chiusi. Ella sembrava come in trans, al di fuori del tempo, un tutt’uno con il pianoforte che non aveva alcun segreto per le sue delicate falangi, a giudicare dall’agilità con cui esse accarezzavano i tasti. Una professionista. Si appoggiò al corrimano in marmo, le braccia incrociate, immerso nella sua analisi, ma presto il brano arrivò alla fine e la ragazza smise a poco a poco di suonare. Quando ebbe premuto l’ultimo tasto sospirò e, accortasi della presenza di uno spettatore alzò il viso nella sua direzione e finalmente rivelò il colore dei suoi occhi: verde acqua.  
Seto si era lasciato trasportare dalla performance al punto da non essersi accorto del secondo spettatore: sulla scalinata opposta Pegasus, nella sua regale vestaglia color vino, stava applaudendo con un sorriso orgoglioso sul volto.  
  
<< Meravigliosa! Assolutamente Meravigliosa!>> Scese fino a raggiungere la ragazza, appoggiandole calorosamente una mano sulla spalla, per poi guardare in direzione di Seto.

<< Vedo che hai avuto modo di conoscere la mia _enfant prodige_ … >>  
  
“Così era _lei_ la figlia di Pegasus.” Pensò.  
  
<< Veramente non ci siamo ancora presentati… >> Lo interruppe la ragazza.  
  
<< Oh! Rimediamo subito. Su avvicinati Kaiba boy, non essere timido… >>

<< Tsk! Non volevo interrompere, a differenza tua non interferisco mentre qualcuno è impegnato.>> Fulminò Pegasus con lo sguardo, stizzito per aver usato quel nomignolo una volta di troppo, e in presenza di un’altra persona per di più, ma cedette eccezionalmente alla sua richiesta di avvicinarsi.

<< Padre, non è cortese mettere in imbarazzo gli ospiti. >> Cercò di venirgli in contro la ragazza, alzandosi dalla panca per poi accennare un leggero inchino. << Samantha Pegasus, piacere di incontrarla Signor…? >>

<< Seto Kaiba. Capo della Kaiba Corporation. >> Ricambiò l’inchino solo per educazione. Anche in quella circostanza cadde nelle formalità lavorative presentandosi con la sua figura professionale invece di limitarsi al suo nome, ma Samantha non sembrò farci caso, infatti concluse le presentazioni aveva immediatamente rivolto la sua attenzione a Pegasus, il quale la stava accompagnando in un’altra sala del castello con una mano poggiata sulla sua schiena. Si fermò alla base della scalinata per scambiare le ultime parole con Seto.  
  
<< La colazione viene servita fra mezz’ora al piano di sotto, in quanto mio ospite sei invitato… >>

<< Non ho tempo per queste cose, pensiamo a concludere il nostro affare alla svelta. >>

<< Come preferisci, sarò nel mio ufficio fra un’ora…>> Poi si rivolse di nuovo alla figlia allontanandosi. << Non ti aspettavo così presto, sei rientrata questa mattina? Oh! Non mi dire, ti mancava il tuo pianoforte al punto da dover salutare prima lui del tuo caro padre… Ti perdono, è stato un risveglio di-vi-no! Devi raccontarmi tutto del viaggio… >>

Dopodiché fu impossibile sentire il resto della conversazione, non che gli interessasse, ma non potè fare a meno di compatire quella ragazza che avrebbe dovuto sorbirsi un logorroico Pegasus per un’ora intera… Ma d’altronde era suo padre, ci avrà fatto il callo.  
  
Come concordato prima, alle otto in punto i due sedevano nuovamente faccia a faccia nell’ufficio di Pegasus, il quale aveva preparato tutte le scartoffie necessarie e attendeva solo la firma di Seto. Assicuratosi che fosse tutto in regola e che non ci fossero inaspettate postille o trabocchetti, firmò e ufficializzò la collaborazione con la sua azienda.  
  
<< Non mi avevi detto che era un’adulta vaccinata e indipendente. >>

<< Non mi hai lasciato il tempo di spiegarlo. >> Rettificò con tono contrariato.

Per una volta aveva ragione, aveva rigettato la richiesta per partito preso, vittima delle sue premature conclusioni, tuttavia ciò a cui aveva assistito quella mattina, nonostante non lo lasciasse trasparire, lo aveva lasciato sbalordito, avrebbe volentieri ascoltato quella voce riecheggiare nella sua dimora e, a dirla tutta, anche l’idea di avere una bella presenza in casa non gli dispiaceva, sarebbe stato ipocrita sostenere il contrario.

<< Sentiamo… >> Si limitò a dire.

<< Come avrai potuto constatare tu stesso Samantha è un vero e proprio prodigio, una fuoriclasse nel suo ambito nonostante la sua giovane età. Ha fatto impallidire chiunque quando studiava al conservatorio, grazie alla sua determinazione si è costruita una carriera musicale da sola, proprio come te, attualmente si esibisce come artista, scrive e dirige concerti e spettacoli, per questo è spesso via da casa, in giro per il mondo… Poi le si è presentata la straordinaria occasione di diventare la direttrice artistica del più grande teatro di Domino. Sarebbe per lei l’inizio di una nuova vita, ma in quanto suo padre non posso permettermi di lasciarla in balia degli eventi in una città che nemmeno conosce e dove non ha nessun contatto. Per questo vorrei che la ospitassi il tempo necessario per ambientarsi e costruirsi una vita. La conosco bene e sono sicuro che non ti sarà di alcun intralcio, inoltre è perfettamente indipendente, anche economicamente…  
  
<< Forse potrei rivalutare la cosa… >> Interruppe il suo monologo, aveva sentito abbastanza.

<< Favoloso! Informerò subito Samantha e nel giro di qualche settimana sarà tutto pronto per il trasferimento! Sei il mio salvatore Kaiba Boy! >> Conosceva fin troppo bene i modi di fare di Seto, il solo fatto che avesse rimesso in tavola la questione già significava la sua approvazione, anche se il suo orgoglio lo spingeva a formularla diversamente.

<< Mi devi un grosso favore! >> Aggiunse freddamente.  
  
<< Qualsiasi cosa per la mia _enfant prodige_! A proposito… >> Il tono di Pegasus cambiò drasticamente e la sua espressione divenne inaspettatamente seria. << Il motivo per cui mi sto rivolgendo proprio a te, Seto Kaiba, è la stima che ho nei tuoi confronti, certo una parte di me continua e continuerà a disprezzarti, come tu disprezzi me, ma devo ammettere che la tua dedizione al lavoro e la tua professionalità sono esemplari. Non potrei mai lasciare mia figlia nelle grinfie di qualche lupo travestito da gentiluomo, e tu non mi sembri il tipo… Promettimi che non la toccherai. >>

Quella confessione lo aveva stranamente scosso, soprattutto la sincerità di quel discorso gli fece mettere da parte per un istante le sue avversità verso Pegasus, concedendo un accenno di buone maniere al padre premuroso che aveva seduto di fronte.

<< Hai la mia parola. >>  
  
<< Splendido! >> La sua voce e la sua espressione erano tornate quelle dell’uomo svampito di pochi minuti prima. << Resti per il pranzo, Kaiba boy? >>

<< Tsk! Il mio soggiorno è durato fin troppo, ho un’azienda da mandare avanti, _io_. >>  



	2. Villa Kaiba

Ben ritrovat*! Se siete qui vuol dire che il primo capitolo vi ha incuriosit* (o che avete cliccato il seguito per sbaglio XD). Da questo capitolo introduco i punti di vista dei protagonisti (abbreviati con POV), che userò principalmente per facilitare l’orientamento dopo un salto temporale, ma spesso finiscono per mescolarsi verso la fine. La descrizione della villa potrà sembrare logorroica ma mi serviva per preparare il terreno per i capitoli successivi. Potevo inserire una foto, direte, ma ci sono arrivata troppo tardi e ormai avevo finito di scrivere. ;_;   
Le recensioni sono super gradite, specie per sistemare dei passaggi poco chiari.   
Buona lettura!  
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


POV Seto  
  
Aveva trascorso tre settimane a riorganizzare gli spazi all’interno di Villa Kaiba per renderla più ospitale possibile in vista dell’arrivo della sua ospite, o meglio, coinquilina, giustificando al proprio ego che tanta premura non aveva alcunché di sentimentale ma era la semplice voglia di superare quello spocchioso platinato, e trattandosi pur sempre di una Pegasus, sorprenderla sarebbe stata una sorta di rivincita nonché l’affermazione della sua superiorità. Si stava già pregustando un’ipotetica chiamata in cui Samantha avrebbe rivelato al padre che la sua abitazione era molto più bella del castello, quell’uomo avrebbe sicuramente avuto un infarto.  
  
<< È già atterrato l’aereo? Posso venire anch’io a prenderla, eh fratellone? >>  
  
ll fratello minore, Mokuba, lo destò dalle sue fantasie. Era decisamente elettrizzato all’idea di avere qualcun altro in casa, dal momento che Seto era spesso impegnato con la sua società. La sua richiesta gli fece venire in mente un’idea migliore che gli avrebbe fatto guadagnare del tempo, oltre a risparmiargli le noiose formalità.  
  
<< Sarai proprio tu ad accogliere la nostra ospite e potrai anche farle visitare la villa. >>  
  
<< Fantastico! Corro a prepararmi! >>  
  
Da un lato gli dispiaceva approfittare in quel modo di suo fratello, ma d’altro canto se ciò lo rendeva felice perché no?  
  
<< Sbrigati, l’aereo atterra fra un’ora. >>  
  
  
  
POV Samantha  
  
<< E così ci siamo… Questa è la grande Città di Domino! >> Pensò Samantha guardando attraverso il finestrino mentre l’aereo scendeva di quota. Era decisamente più estesa di quanto si era immaginata, un po’ iniziava a capire la preoccupazione del padre. Se inizialmente le era sembrato esagerato quando l’aveva praticamente supplicata di trasferirsi a Villa Kaiba per i primi tempi, ora gli era grata di avere un posto in cui stare senza dover rompersi la testa per cercare un appartamento in quella distesa infinita di palazzi.  
  
* _I passeggeri sono pregati di tornare al proprio posto e di allacciare le cinture, stiamo per atterrare a Domino. Vi ringraziamo per aver scelto Skymark Airlines._ *  
  
Quando udì quell’annuncio sentì una scarica di adrenalina pervaderla, i suoi sogni erano ormai più tangibili che mai e stava per fare il primo passo verso una nuova vita; senza nemmeno rendersene conto stava canticchiano una melodia in linea con il suo stato d’animo.  
Avendo viaggiato in prima classe fu una delle prime a poter scendere dall’aereo e recuperare il proprio bagaglio: un’inconfondibile valigia color perla che faceva pendant con la sua invidiabile chioma argentata, tratto distintivo di ogni discendente della famiglia Pegasus. Fu proprio il colore dei suoi capelli a permettere a Mokuba di riconoscerla all’istante.  
  
<< Samantha! >>  
  
Cercò con lo sguardo colui che l’aveva chiamata e vide un ragazzino dalla capigliatura ribelle corvina gesticolare da una vettura nera, una limousine della Kaiba Corp., ma prima di salire a bordo venne dapprima raggiunta da un agente di sicurezza, presentatosi come Roland, che si occupò di sistemare la valigia nel bagagliaio, poi si sedette vicino al giovane Kaiba.  
  
<< Tu devi essere Mokuba? >>  
  
<< Esatto! >>  
  
Il ragazzo la stava fissando con un caloroso sorriso, sembrava davvero entusiasta di conoscerla; il cinquanta per cento della convivenza era quindi vinto in partenza. Gli sorrise di rimando porgendogli la mano.  
  
<< Piacere, Samantha. >>  
  
Mokuba gliela strinse e la scosse energicamente, poi iniziò una vivace e dettagliata descrizione di ciò che si trovava lungo la strada verso Villa Kaiba. Una volta giunti sul posto rimase ad osservare la facciata dell’abitazione e ciò che la circondava: essa si trovava in un ampio giardino delimitato da un’alta recinzione metallica ricoperta di edera, a differenza del cancello principale perfettamente pulito da ogni vegetazione e incastrato fra due blocchi di pietra, a guardia di essi vi erano due sculture raffiguranti il Drago Bianco Occhi Blu. Rivolgendo nuovamente lo sguardo verso l’edificio le sembrò quasi di essere a casa, viste le dimensioni della villa, ma rispetto al castello di suo padre aveva uno stile più moderno e fresco.  
  
<< Samantha per di qua! >>  
  
Venne sollecitata da un impazientissimo Mokuba che scalpitava dalla voglia di mostrarle l’interno della dimora. Non si fece pregare e raggiunse velocemente il giovane Kaiba, ma ebbe un momento di esitazione prima di varcare la soglia, allungò prima la testa come per chiedere il permesso di entrare, fermandosi qualche passo più avanti per esaminare quella che sarebbe stata la sua casa. La prima cosa che notò furono i colori che caratterizzavano l’intero ambiente: bianco, azzurro e qualche sporadico accenno di grigio. Il piano terra era diviso in due aree ben distinte da una scalinata disposta al centro, il ragazzo la prese per un braccio e la trascinò in fondo alla sala a destra per mostrarle la cucina, la quale era separata dalla prima zona comfort da un bancone, davanti ad esso, a distanza di qualche metro, una prima serie di divani disposti a “elle” e un tavolino. A Sinistra vi era la sala da pranzo, infatti lo spazio era occupato da un tavolo più lungo e tre paia di sedie.  
  
<< Non lo usiamo spesso, di solito mangiamo fuori o seduti al bancone, mio fratello sta pensando di toglierlo per fare spazio a qualcosa di più utile… Tipo un’ennesima statua del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu. >> Il ragazzino roteò gli occhi sospirando. Proseguendo in fondo a quest’altra area, scesi i due gradini divisori, si estendeva il vero e proprio salotto. Altri tre divani, ma più grandi e disposti a “u”, la parete centrale a vista, a sinistra il camino e un televisore incorporato nel muro, mentre la parete a destra era per metà una libreria. Nello spazio rimanente si trovava la porta di un’altra stanza, ma Mokuba non gliela fece vedere.  
  
<< Su questo piano ci sarebbe anche il bagno principale, ma tanto avrai il tuo personale in camera, vuoi vederla subito? >>  
  
<< Fammi strada! >>  
  
Salirono le scale leggermente curve, a differenza del piano appena visitato quello superiore era un unico ampio corridoio con le varie stanze disposte simmetricamente, salvo per il fatto che esso si affacciava su quello sottostante lasciando un passaggio delimitato da un parapetto in vetro azzurro.

<< Questa è la mia. >> Indicò la prima porta a sinistra per poi puntare il dito su quella di destra << Mentre questo è lo studio di Seto… La tua camera è di fianco alla mia e mio fratello dorme in quella di fronte. >>  
  
<< Posso…? >> Esitò prima di aprire la porta della propria stanza.  
  
<< Certo! Ora è anche casa tua! >>  
  
Come per il resto della dimora, anche camera sua era caratterizzata dai colori bianco e azzurro, tuttavia rimase colpita nel trovarla già arredata su misura per lei e pronta all’uso: oltre alla valigia erano presenti i suoi libri, tutti ordinatamente disposti nella libreria, nel cassetto più ampio della scrivania invece trovò i suoi spartiti, anche la cabina armadio era stata occupata dai suoi abiti. Pegasus aveva pensato proprio a tutto.  
  
<< È fantastica! >>  
  
<< Mio fratello voleva che fosse tutto perfetto per il tuo arrivo. >>  
  
_Non era opera di suo padre ma del Sig. Kaiba? Chi lo avrebbe mai detto._  
  
<< Lo ringrazierò appena avrò modo di incontrarlo, sai a che ora rientrerà? >>  
  
<< Doveva già essere qui in verità… Avrà avuto qualche questione urgente da sistemare alla Kaiba Corp., come sempre… >>  
  
Potè notare un velo di tristezza negli occhi di Mokuba, così si affrettò a cambiare argomento per distrarlo.  
  
<< Sei stato una guida formidabile Mokuba, grazie! >> Il ragazzo le sorrise soddisfatto. Tornarono al piano terra nell’esatto momento in cui Seto fece il suo ingresso nella villa.  
  
<< Seto! Eccoti! >> Gli corse incontro Mokuba.  
  
<< Allora, hai già mostrato la casa alla nostra ospite? >>  
  
<< Sì! Ha detto che sono stato _formidabile!_ >>

<< Non avevo dubbi… >> Spettinò leggermente i capelli del fratello minore per poi rivolgersi a Samantha. << Vi siete già ambientata, Signorina Pegasus? >>  
  
<< Più in fretta di quanto pensassi, grazie anche alla vostra efficienza. >> Gli rispose, alludendo alla propria stanza.  
  
<< Semplice amministrazione. >> Si limitò a dire con sufficienza, per poi aggiungere, estraendo una busta dalla tasca interna della giacca e porgendogliela << Vi tornerà utile. Ora ho del lavoro da sbrigare, ma per qualsiasi cosa mi trovate nel mio studio, buona permanenza Signorina Pegasus.>>  
  
<< Vi ringrazio, Sig. Kaiba. >>  
  
Seto li aveva già oltrepassati per ritirarsi nel suo studio, allora Samantha si rivolse al piccolo Kaiba per congedarsi a sua volta.  
  
<< Salgo anche io a disfare la valigia e a darmi una sistemata, ci vediamo più tardi, Mokuba. >>  
  
<< Questa sera vado a casa dei miei amici e forse rimango a dormire, non ci incroceremo fino a domani mattina credo… >>  
  
<< A domani allora, e divertiti! >>  
  
Mokuba annuì con il capo per poi sussurrarle sottovoce con sguardo complice.  
  
<< Ti direi lo stesso ma c’è poco da divertirsi con quel musone. >>  
  
Questa confessione le strappò una risata, in quanto adulta capiva benissimo cosa significasse la completa dedizione al proprio lavoro, per questo non faceva molto caso al comportamento del maggiore, ma poteva anche immedesimarsi nei panni di quell’adolescente pieno di vita.  
Sistemò nella cabina armadio gli ultimi vestiti che aveva portato con se, tranne il completo che intendeva indossare dopo la detersione: una camicia satinata bianca e dei pantaloni aderenti neri. Portò con se anche i prodotti per la cura dei suoi particolari capelli e inaugurò la sua doccia personale, un’ampia cabina interamente di vetro con il pavimento in ardesia. Una volta lavata via la stanchezza del viaggio e indossata una tenuta profumata di bucato prese posto alla scrivania: aveva l’assoluta necessità di mettere per iscritto una canzone venutale in mente durante il volo, ma prima si ricordò di aprire la busta che le aveva consegnato Seto e che aveva appoggiato su di essa prima di farsi una doccia. Al suo interno trovò le chiavi della villa, un pass della Kaiba Corp., una lista di numeri utili compreso quello del loro autista/addetto alla sicurezza e il numero privato di Seto, infine un formulario per le allergie da consegnare alla loro domestica. Ora poteva dedicarsi alla musica.  
  
Come al solito, appena si immergeva nel suo lavoro perdeva completamente la cognizione del tempo, così quando appoggiò la penna si rese conto che si era fatta notte e che l’ora di cena era passata da un bel po’. Poco male, il suo stomaco sembrava non avere grandi pretese quel giorno. Tuttavia non era troppo tardi per farsi una tisana, il suo balsamo quotidiano per distendere i nervi prima di coricarsi, così scese in cucina. Fu abbastanza sorpresa di trovarvi anche Seto, intento a sorseggiare una scura bevanda fumante.  
  
<< Caffè a quest’ora, Sig. Kaiba? >>  
  
<< A qualsiasi ora. >>  
  
Non aggiunse altro, Seto non le lasciava certo grande margine per iniziare una conversazione, ma per il momento andava bene così, nemmeno lei sentiva il bisogno di interagire più del dovuto, il distacco è la base della professionalità, e loro erano entrambi dei professionisti. Voleva essere garbata ma niente di più, per il bene della loro convivenza.  
  
  
POV Seto  
  
Era ancora stranito dalla nuova presenza in casa sua, Mokuba si era subito adeguato e l’aveva accolta in maniera positiva, ma lui non riusciva a capire se stesse iniziando a pentirsene o se la cosa gli facesse piacere. Forse era la sua avversione verso Pegasus a condizionare parte dei suoi pensieri, ma Samantha non aveva nulla a che vedere con il padre, se non fosse stato per i capelli non avrebbe minimamente pensato che i due potessero essere anche solo lontanamente imparentati. Scacciò subito ogni pensiero a riguardo con un generoso sorso di caffè amaro, inutile rimuginarci su, aveva dato la sua parola e non era nella sua etica rimangiarsi un accordo. Proprio quando aveva smesso di pensarci udì la voce di Samantha.  
  
<< Caffè a quest’ora, Sig. Kaiba? >>  
  
Fin dal primo momento aveva sempre mantenuto un cordiale distacco, atteggiamento insolito in una ragazza, almeno per quello che aveva sperimentato personalmente. Svampite, oche, oche svampite, tutte pronte a sciogliersi al primo sguardo che si fosse posato su di loro, specie il suo, lo scapolo più appetibile di Domino. Alcune figlie di pezzi grossi con cui doveva interagire per affari le aveva addirittura definite moleste per il loro approccio viscido. Ma Samantha, la figlia di Maximillion Pegasus, la sfacciataggine per eccellenza, era di una compostezza ipnotica. Non era acida, nemmeno fredda, era… Impenetrabile, armata di cordialità. Non dimenticherà mai come lo mise da parte per dedicare la sua attenzione al padre dopo aver concluso le formalità. Vedeva il suo distacco come una sfida e desiderava conversare con lei per scoprire qualcosa di più che lo aiutasse ad inquadrarla. Diamine era una domanda e invece di rispondere stava fantasticando!  
  
<< A qualsiasi ora. >> Pessima risposta. Una banale frase fatta, ma ormai lo aveva detto. Non gli restava che sperare in un altro scambio di battute per dimostrare di essere in grado di sostenere una conversazione. Ma non arrivò più nulla. Ella aveva iniziato a sorseggiare una tisana in silenzio, immersa nei suoi pensieri probabilmente, poi qualcosa sembrò tornarle alla mente e intavolò un nuovo argomento.  
  
<< Forse è un po’ presto per avanzare delle richieste, ma avrei bisogno del vostro aiuto per sistemare una questione al più presto. >>  
  
<< Sentiamo, ma diamoci del tu, dopotutto viviamo sotto lo stesso tetto. >> Una barriera in meno, pensò fra se.  
  
<< Come preferisci… Mentre scrivevo un nuovo pezzo stavo pensando all’eventualità che il mio lavoro possa scontrarsi con il tuo, e da professionista non posso permettermi di interferire con il rendimento di qualcuno della stessa categoria. Gradirei che mi fornissi una tabella con gli orari in cui posso esercitarmi musicalmente. >>  
  
Immediatamente realizzò che si stava presentando una grande occasione per giocarsi il suo asso nella manica, qualcosa per cui aveva speso parecchio tempo ed energie e non poteva farsela sfuggire.  
  
<< Seguimi. >>  
  
  
POV Samantha  
  
Le fece un cenno con la mano e la invitò a seguirlo nella stanza che Mokuba non le aveva ancora mostrato, nemmeno se ne ricordava a dire la verità. Rimase letteralmente folgorata da quello che vide quando fu al suo interno. A differenza delle altre stanze questa aveva uno stile molto simile a quello nel castello di suo padre, anche se la scelta dei colori rimaneva la stessa. Le pareti erano interamente ricoperte da carta da parati blu, salvo per due grandi finestre sulla sinistra che finivano all’altezza del pavimento di marmo, coperte però da delle tende dello stesso colore. Sulla parete in fondo alla stanza era affisso un grande specchio dalla cornice lavorata con sotto di esso un divanetto retrò in velluto blu, mentre al soffitto era appeno un lampadario d’epoca. Ma ciò che davvero l’aveva lasciata senza fiato era lo strumento al centro della stanza: un pianoforte bianco che aveva tutta l’aria di essere intagliato a mano, il più bello che avesse mai visto. Attraversò quello spazio sacro per avvicinarsi ad esso, accarezzandolo delicatamente con le dita per assicurarsi che fosse vero e non frutto di un’allucinazione, poi alzò lo sguardo verso Seto, il quale annuì senza che lei dovesse chiedere nulla. Prese posto sulla panca in velluto bianco e iniziò a premere i tasti dapprima timidamente, poi con vigore, intonando il suo cavallo di battaglia, una canzone carica di pathos che aveva scritto per un matrimonio. Quando ebbe finito quasi si vergognò di non aver più minimamente prestato attenzione a Seto, si era addirittura dimenticata che fosse presente e il motivo per cui si trovassero lì, ma non sembrava contrariato, tutt’altro, stava sorridendo compiaciuto. Il ragazzo le si avvicinò con lo sguardo basso, appoggiandosi allo strumento con un braccio per poi sporgersi verso di lei per fissarla dritto negli occhi: fu allora che notò l’intensità del blu delle sue iridi, accentuato dal colore della stanza, un blu glaciale e magnetico.  
  
<< Se suoni come ho appena sentito puoi farlo in qualsiasi momento desideri. >>  
  
Non ebbe tempo di rispondere che il ragazzo si era nuovamente allontanato e aveva già raggiunto la soglia della stanza.  
  
<< Grazie… >> Bisbigliò timidamente con un filo di voce, appena sufficiente per essere udita. Ci fu una breve pausa in cui Seto rimase fermo sull’uscio, dandole le spalle, quindi non poteva vedere il sorriso asimmetrico che si era lasciato sfuggire.  
  
<< Buonanotte Samantha. >> Aggiunse prima di lasciare definitivamente la stanza.  
  
Aveva perfettamente capito a cosa alludesse con quel “grazie”, e la sua risposta era un’ulteriore conferma dei suoi sospetti, non che ne avesse bisogno, sapeva benissimo riconoscere uno strumento nuovo di zecca, e quello di Villa Kaiba lo era.  



	3. Una che sa il fatto suo

POV Seto  
  
I giorni della settimana non avevano significato per lui, ogni giorno è buono per lavorare, quindi, nonostante fosse domenica, fu presto fuori dalla propria camera. Ma non era l’unico ad essere mattiniero: nella stanza di fronte alla sua Samantha stava tenendo una conversazione al telefono e dal suo tono confidente ne dedusse che non doveva trattarsi di lavoro. Non era sua intenzione ascoltare, ma il suo orecchio sensibile non potè fare a meno di sentire parte del discorso.  
  
<< La villa è bellissima, ma troppo moderna per i tuoi gusti, però forse su una stanza potresti essere d’accordo con me, quella dedicata alla musica. Ero un po’ preoccupata all’idea di non poter suonare il pianoforte al di fuori dagli orari di lavoro, ma poi il Sig. Kaiba mi ha mostrato il suo… Meraviglioso da far invidia! >>  
  
Seto 1, Pegasus 0, pensò con un sorriso soddisfatto mentre si avviava verso le scale. Ma era davvero solo una questione di rivincita personale contro Maximillion o vi era dell’altro? Aveva fatto ricavare una stanza aggiuntiva dal salotto per crearne una dedicata alla musica in uno stile che non gli apparteneva e che personalmente non avrebbe mai usato. Certo il suo patrigno gli aveva imposto di imparare a suonare, oltre alle altre numerose materie che prevedeva la sua rigida educazione, ma non ne era mai stato entusiasta. Lo aveva forse fatto in parte per _lei,_ per poterla di nuovo sentire in casa sua e godere di quella voce celestiale che lo aveva inspiegabilmente rapito? Il suo ego puntava il dito sulla prima opzione e non voleva più rimuginare su altre sciocche e melense motivazioni.  
  
Sul bancone della cucina era già pronta la colazione: tamagoyaki (la classica frittata arrotolata giapponese) e riso, come erano soliti richiedere lui e Mokuba, mentre per Samantha era stato preparato qualcosa di più europeo, ossia spremuta, toast con un velo di burro e frutta fresca. Presto fu raggiunto dal fratello minore, seppur ancora assonnato e intento a stropicciarsi gli occhi, al contrario di Samantha che fece il suo ingresso prontamente vestita per uscire.  
  
<< Pegasus ti porge i suoi saluti… >>  
  
<< Sa dove può metterseli. >> Si morse la lingua maledicendosi interiormente.  
  
Anche Mokuba non poté fare a meno di sgranare gli occhi, rischiando di strozzarsi con il riso. Non poteva mandare all’aria tutti i progressi fatti la sera precedente a causa della sua antipatia personale, era suo padre dannazione! Tuttavia la reazione della ragazza fu ben diversa da quello che si era figurato e lo colse alla sprovvista: stava ridendo come se si aspettasse quella risposta.  
  
<< Sapevo che avresti detto qualcosa del genere, così mi sono permessa di dirglielo al posto tuo. >>  
  
Il minore dei Kaiba sospirò sollevato, intavolando un altro argomento completamente fuori tema.  
  
<< Ti va di vedere la società di Seto? >> Cercò con lo sguardo l’approvazione del fratello che annuì con un cenno del capo.  
  
<< Con piacere! Poi vorrei fare anche un sopralluogo del teatro, se non è un problema… >>  
  
>> Sìì! Il teatro! Non l’ho mai visto di persona... Ci andiamo? Eh fratellone? >>  
  
<< Partiamo fra mezz’ora. >> Concluse alzandosi per poi dirigersi verso le scale e raggiungere la propria stanza.  
  
<< Vado a prepararmi anch’io. Lascia pure tutto sul bancone, ci pensa la domestica a riordinare… Ah! che stupido! Al castello sicuramente avete anche voi dei domestici… >>  
  
Samantha annuì sorridendogli, poi rimase da sola a finire con calma la sua spremuta.  
  
  
  
  
POV Samantha  
  
Il grattacielo della Kaiba Corporation si innalzava a perdita d’occhio, il che lo rendeva l’edificio più imponente della città e gli ultimi piani potevano vantare una vista che dominava l’orizzonte. Per farsi assumere nella prestigiosa azienda dei Kaiba era necessaria la totale dedizione al lavoro ed era richiesto di dare il massimo a qualunque costo, pena il licenziamento istantaneo. Per tale motivo gli uffici non erano deserti come qualsiasi altro posto di lavoro la domenica, ma vi erano alcuni collaboratori intenti a portare avanti il lavoro arretrato. Seto si soffermò al piano terra per spiegarle alcune procedure di base, qualora dovesse presentarsi in orari lavorativi.  
  
<< Quella è la scrivania della Signorina Evelyn, la segretaria. Ricordi il pass che ti ho dato? Ti basterà farglielo vedere e ti verrà affidato qualcuno per scortarti all’ultimo piano anche senza appuntamento, lì si trova il mio ufficio. Proseguiamo... >> La guidò verso uno degli ascensori, seguito da Mokuba e premette l’ultimo tasto. A prima vista si poteva intuire che l’intero piano fosse il suo ufficio, essendo esso interamente arredato secondo l’estetica del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu, inoltre non vi erano molte sale, ma in compenso quelle poche erano spaziose e accoglienti, come la sala d’attesa che aveva più l’aria di un salotto. Seguì il ragazzo nell’ufficio vero e proprio, era una stanza dallo stile minimale: una scrivania molto ordinata e libera da qualsiasi cosa superflua con davanti ad essa due poltroncine bianche in pelle, una bacheca con esposti al suo interno alcuni vecchi prototipi, in ordine di uscita, sul soffitto invece era appeso un proiettore. L’unica cosa a che si distaccava da quell’ambiente per tipo e colore era una pianta non molto alta, una dracena, posta vicino alle vetrate.  
  
<< Ce l’hai ancora! Sam, quella pianta gliel’ho regalata io per non farlo sentire troppo solo… >> La ragazza lo guardò intenerita dall’affetto che il giovane Kaiba nutriva verso il fratello maggiore.  
  
Seto nel frattempo si era appoggiato con i palmi al bordo della scrivania, dando loro le spalle mentre fissava anch’egli la pianta. Sorrise appena con lo sguardo basso mentre gli tornò alla mente quella volta in cui dovette stare lontano dall’ufficio per una settimana e di come al suo ritorno licenziò colui che si era dimenticato di annaffiarla, rischiando di farla seccare. Ogni regalo da parte di Mokuba assumeva un valore inestimabile ai suoi occhi, e anche una semplice pianta non faceva eccezione.  
  
La visita proseguì nella sala delle simulazioni, dove Seto potè sfoggiare tutte le meraviglie della tecnologia da lui ideata, compresa una breve dimostrazione di proiezione olografica altamente realistica, di cui rimase sinceramente colpita concedendogli un breve applauso.  
  
Era giunto il momento di visitare il Teatro, alias il posto in cui avrebbe iniziato a lavorare a partire dal giorno successivo, ma era troppo impaziente per attendere. Aveva già ricevuto i codici di accesso per accedere alle aree riservate al personale e alle sale chiuse al pubblico. L’edificio non veniva meno alla sua reputazione in fatto di avanguardia e grandezza, come la sala teatrale-concertistica sviluppata per garantire il massimo della resa per ogni tipo di spettacolo.  
  
<< La sala teatrale-concertistica è stata la realizzazione architettonica più complessa da un punto di vista progettuale: il risultato è una delle eccellenze del Grande Teatro di Domino e la sua versatilità uno dei suoi punti di forza. Il completo rivestimento in legno offre un ambiente accogliente e intimo nonostante i quasi mille posti a sedere ed è stato studiato per restituire il suono nel migliore dei modi: le pareti laterali leggermente curve e il soffitto ondulato contribuiscono, insieme al volume dell’ambiente e alla sua inclinazione, alla qualità della resa acustica. Ma non solo. Le soluzioni tecniche all’avanguardia hanno permesso di realizzare una _conchiglia acustica_ modulabile per adattarla a diversi tipi di spettacolo e un sistema mobile per la fossa orchestrale, che può accogliere fino a 60/70 musicisti oppure alzarsi a scomparsa al livello del palco, estendendolo fino alla prima fila di sedie. Questa adattabilità consente di ospitare ogni tipo di esibizione: dai concerti sinfonici a quelli jazz, dall’opera all’operetta, dalla danza al teatro di prosa. >>  
  
<< Noto che hai fatto i compiti. >> Constatò Seto, ma subito si corresse per non sembrare sgarbato di fronte alla sua genuina dimostrazione di professionalità. << Magari avessi dei dipendenti con un decimo della tua preparazione sull’azienda… >>  
  
Quel velato complimento le strappò un sorriso. Mokuba dal canto suo non aveva capito una parola, ma rimase altrettanto impressionato dalla mole di informazioni che caratterizzavano _solo_ quella sala. Samantha, ormai autoproclamatasi guida turistica, li guidò nelle altre aree del teatro facendo affidamento al proprio intuito, ma non durò molto e presto si ritrovò spaesata. Stava cercando di orientarsi in un lungo corridoio quando le giunse all’orecchio una conversazione che alcuni -suppose- artisti stavano tenendo poco più distante da loro.  
  
<< Ma poi da dove è saltata fuori quella? Tsk! Nessuno si fa assumere come direttrice così dal nulla e soprattutto non a quell’età, a meno che non sia una raccomandata. Deve aver sicuramente aperto le gambe alla persona giusta, te lo dico io! >> Ebbene sì, stavano proprio parlando di lei, e anche Seto sembrò aver udito la stessa cosa, il suo sguardo gelido in direzione del gruppetto ne era la conferma. Mokuba, per contro, non sembrava aver lo stesso autocontrollo e strinse i pugni rivolgendosi a lei.  
  
<< Adesso vado a dirgliene quattro! >> Ma ella gli fece cenno di non agitarsi.  
  
<< Ci penso io… >>  
  
Seto si appoggiò alla parete con un fianco, incrociando le braccia pronto a godersi lo spettacolo. Samantha si avvicinò al gruppetto in tutta tranquillità, puntando una persona in particolare: un ragazzo dall’aria altezzosa e un po’ svampita con i capelli ossigenati, in contrasto con la sua carnagione olivastra e, altra caratteristica di rilievo, con la lingua troppo lunga.  
  
<< Scusatemi? Sono nuova e non ho ancora capito come orientarmi, passavo di qui e non ho potuto fare a meno di sentire quello che stavate dicendo… A chi vi riferite, se posso intromettermi? >> Come previsto il ragazzo insolente abboccò all’amo e fu proprio lui a risponderle.  
  
<< Della raccomandata che ci impartirà gli ordini a partire da domani, preparati a sorbirti una ragazzina viziata senza alcuna conoscenza in merito alla _vera_ musica. Tsk! Già me la vedo a snobbare Bach… Tienimi Emi! Il solo pensiero mi uccide… >> Il ragazzo si portò una mano alla fronte imitando uno svenimento con fare teatrale.  
  
<< Oh… Anche una “Toccata e fuga in Re minore”? >>  
  
<< La… Cosa? >>  
  
<< La “Toccata e fuga”. È un’opera di Bach… >>  
  
<< Oh! Non la conosco, dev’essere una di nicchia…>>  
  
“ _Una delle più importanti_ ”, lo corresse mentalmente Samantha.  
  
<< A dire il vero è conosciuta tanto quanto “La Primavera” >>  
  
<< Ah, sì… Mozart… >>  
  
<< Vivaldi. Citami un’opera di Chopin. >>  
  
<< Aspetta, chi? >> Il ragazzo cominciò a guardarla storto e confuso, sentendosi sotto esame.  
  
<< Tre su tre tutte sbagliate, sei licenziato. >>  
  
<< Come? Cosa? Ma chi diavolo sei tu?! >>  
  
<< Samantha Pegasus, la nuova direttrice artistica. >> L’intero gruppetto fu travolto dall’imbarazzo e ci fu un silenzio tombale per qualche istante.  
  
<< Ehm… Noi andiamo… >> Gli altri componenti si allontanarono paonazzi in viso, lasciandolo da solo con la figura da somaro che aveva appena fatto.  
  
<< D-Direttrice?! Sono desolato… Non sapevo che tu, cioè Lei… Insomma, sono enormemente mortificato per quello che ho detto… Non mi licenzi la prego! È il lavoro dei miei sogni! Ho dedicato la mia vita ad imparare a suonare il violino e a cantare… >> Stava seriamente per mettersi a piangere dalla disperazione e Samantha ebbe un’altra idea.  
  
<< Dimostralo. Attendo un brano di scuse, cantato e suonato interamente da te, per domani mattina, vedi di non deludermi o ti sbatto fuori definitivamente. >>  
  
<< Grazie! Grazie! Grazie… >>  
  
La ragazza lo intimò a fermarsi rivolgendogli il palmo della mano, per poi scacciarlo con un gesto di essa, poi si voltò nuovamente verso i fratelli Kaiba, Seto stava sorridendo compiaciuto mentre Mokuba le stava facendo il tifo con i pollici di entrambe le mani alzati.  
  
<< Sei stata grande! Spietata come un _drago_! Lo hai proprio sistemato quel cafone! Vero Seto? >> Iniziò il giovane Kaiba quando furono all’esterno del teatro.  
  
>> Devo ammettere che sai il fatto tuo. >> Si limitò a precisare Seto.  
  
<< Anni di allenamento a tener testa a Pegasus. >> Rispose lei facendogli l’occhiolino.  
  
<< Ho fame! Fermiamoci a mangiare da qualche parte! >> Mokuba prese il comando, afferrandole il braccio per trascinarla verso una panineria sull’altro lato della strada.  
  
Rientrarono per l’ora di cena, ma Seto si congedò subito per ritirarsi nel suo studio a recuperare il lavoro che si era prefissato di fare quella mattina, ma che era slittato a causa della loro uscita. Mentre lei e Mokuba consumavano il pasto questi continuò a parlare della giornata appena trascorsa e di quanto si fosse divertito, raccontandole il suo finale alternativo qualora non avesse rimesso in riga quel buffone da sola, mimò addirittura una mossa di wrestling con la quale rischiò di rovesciare il bicchiere. Le piaceva quel ragazzino e l’energia che sprigionava, visto il suo trascorso infelice non era affatto scontata, in un certo senso lo stimava per come si fosse lasciato il passato alle spalle e si stesse godendo la sua nuova vita, cosa che avrebbe dovuto iniziare a fare anche lei a partire dal giorno seguente. Da domani sarebbe ufficialmente iniziata la sua carriera presso il Grande Teatro di Domino, e visto l’episodio di quel giorno, era più che mai decisa a dimostrare di esserne all’altezza.  
  
  


*****  
  


P.S. Per la sala del teatro ho ripreso la reale descrizione di una che ho visto di persona e devo dire che è _davvero_ tuttaun'altra cosa assistere a un concerto in quell'ambiente. La storia ci sta mettendo un po' a partire ma vi anticipo che dal capitolo 5 le cose inizieranno a farsi più movimentate, tenete duro! 


	4. Ripartire da zero

POV Samantha  
  
La prima settimana di lavoro le sembrò volare, tant’è che si ritrovò di colpo a rigirarsi sulla sedia di venerdì sera, rimuginando con soddisfazione su quanto accaduto in quei giorni: quando mise piede nel suo nuovo ufficio trovò il pezzo da lei richiesto ad attenderla sulla scrivania, accompagnato da una rosa rossa, quel ruffiano di Marik -così si chiamava il ragazzo ossigenato dalla lingua lunga- si presentò poco dopo deciso a riguadagnarsi il posto, e lo fece. Nonostante le _sue_ scarse conoscenze riguardo alla storia della musica classica e ai compositori di rilievo, era un violinista di tutto rispetto e pure un bravo cantante, era quindi soddisfatta di avergli concesso una seconda possibilità. Egli gli si rivelò utile anche per ambientarsi, oltre a farle da tramite per agevolare la comunicazione con gli altri dipendenti; la leggerezza della settimana la doveva anche un po’ a lui. Proprio in quel frangente lo stesso ragazzo bussò alla porta.  
  
<< Direttrice… Volevo informarla che io ed alcuni membri della compagnia teatrale ci ritroviamo a cena questa sera, sarebbe bello se si unisse a noi, inoltre vorrei davvero rimediare alla mia pessima figura di domenica scorsa e ripartire da zero… >>  
  
<< Il tuo brano ha già cancellato ogni rancore da parte mia, ma mi aggrego con piacere. Dove vi raggiungo? >>  
  
A differenza degli altri ambiti lavorativi più competitivi, in quello artistico era importante instaurare un rapporto di solidarietà e complicità con gli altri colleghi, affinché il gruppo risulti unito e armonico, la proposta di Marik le sembrò quindi un’ottima opportunità per conoscere meglio gli altri artisti.  
  
<< Al _Beef Bowl_ , è un pub non molto lontano dal teatro dove fanno anche karaoke… Ma posso accompagnarla io. >>  
  
Samantha acconsentì.  
  
<< Bene, sarò pronta fra una quindicina di minuti, il tempo di sistemare le ultime cose. >>  
  
<< La aspetto all’uscita. >>  
  
Digitò un breve messaggio in cui avvisava i propri coinquilini di non attenderla per cena e abbandonò l’ufficio dopo aver riordinato la scrivania. Come da accordo, trovò il biondo ad aspettarla appoggiato a una parete dell’entrata principale, insieme si incamminarono verso il locale in cui gli altri si erano dati appuntamento. Ella ne approfittò per chiedergli alcune informazioni sulla città come i suoi punti strategici man mano che attraversavano un paio di isolati. Davanti al pub erano già presenti alcuni membri della compagnia, fra cui la ragazza che aveva visto insieme a Marik il giorno in cui lo conobbe. Quest’ultima parve dapprima incredula di vederli insieme, ma una volta accertatasi che non vi era più alcuna tensione fra di loro tornò spensierata. Il gruppetto la accolse di buon grado e nonostante fosse la loro superiore si concessero di assumere un atteggiamento colloquiale, il che non le dispiacque affatto. Tutti vollero saperne di più sul suo curriculum che le aveva permesso di raggiungere una posizione così alta, e rimasero a bocca aperta dopo appena metà della sua storia. Il ragazzo ossigenato si vergognò a morte ripensando a quello che si era permesso di dire senza nemmeno conoscerla, anzi senza nemmeno informarsi! Molte delle sue referenze erano pubbliche e considerevoli, gli sarebbe bastata una semplice ricerca su internet per capire che lei, Samantha Pegasus, era tutt’altro che una raccomandata ma aveva tutte le carte in regola per essere a capo della direzione artistica. Ad un certo punto una delle delle discussioni virò sugli hobby personali al di fuori del teatro e Marik fu uno dei soggetti centrali.  
  
<< A proposito di progetti personali… È ancora in programma la data per il mese prossimo Marik? >> Chiese Emi.  
  
<< Per il momento sì, ma temo che se non troviamo una soluzione al più presto dovremo cancellarla… >>  
  
Samantha stava seguendo con interesse la conversazione, cercando di capire a cosa si stessero riferendo, la ragazza non tardò a fornirle delucidazioni per integrarla nel discorso.  
  
<< Devi sapere che Marik suona in un gruppo rock… E sono anche molto bravi! >>  
  
<< Sul serio? >>  
  
<< Sì, sono il tastierista, altro strumento che adoro dopo il violino, ma al momento siamo bloccati a causa del cantante che ci ha lasciato senza preavviso… Io posso fare i cori ma serve una voce principale. Ho messo dei volantini in giro, speriamo bene… >>  
  
<< Ragazzi! Inizia il karaoke! Chi si lancia per primo? >> Esordì un’altra ragazza seduta al loro tavolo.  
  
<< Pezzo? >>  
  
<< “I was made for lovin’ you” dei KISS, la conoscete tutti vero? >> Nessuno ebbe da ribattere, nemmeno lei.  
  
<< Posso sfidarla, direttrice? >> Prese l’iniziativa Marik.  
  
<< Chiamami pure Samantha… Fatti sotto! >>  
  
  
  
POV Seto  
  
Contrariamente a quella della ragazza, la settimana di Seto si rivelò estenuante, e non era ancora finita: una videochiamata con Pegasus lo attendeva quello stesso venerdì sera, giusto per concludere in bellezza. I due avrebbero dovuto discutere sul da farsi per l’inaugurazione del torneo, oltre a mettere per iscritto il regolamento. Mentre aspettava seduto alla sua scrivania, con il portatile aperto davanti a se, gli tornò in mente il premio messo in palio da Maximillion, Il Drago Argento Occhi Verdi. Si ricordò la sensazione che provò quando lo ebbe fra le mani, una sensazione molto simile a quella che gli provocava la sua carta preferita ogni volta che la teneva fra le mani durante un duello. Si sentiva attratto da essa, e poteva quasi giurare di _sentirla_. Allo stesso modo gli balzò alla mente un fugace parallelismo con la voce di Samantha e di come si sentisse inspiegabilmente attratto dalla stessa, ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di prendere atto dei propri pensieri che sul suo portatile apparì la chiamata di Pegasus, scacciando nell’oblio tutte le riflessioni di qualche istante prima.  
  
<< Kaiba boy! Che piacere vederti! Mi vedi e mi senti bene? >> Urlò l’uomo dall’altra parte dello schermo.  
  
<< Fin troppo. >> Poggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania e si massaggiò le tempie per mantenere la calma.  
  
<< Samantha si sta ambientando bene? >>  
  
<< Perché non glielo chiedi tu stesso? >>  
  
<< L’ho fatto, volevo solo averne la conferma. >>  
  
<< Veniamo al dunque, Pegasus. Non ho accettato la tua chiamata per conversare con te. >>  
  
<< Certo, certo… Ti sto mandando il contratto con tutte le specifiche per affittare l’hotel dove si terrà l’inaugurazione, il Palace Hotel, non molto distante dalla sede della Kaiba Corp. e dall’arena in cui si terrà il torneo. Il proprietario è un mio socio in affari e sarebbe disposto ad apportare alla sala qualsiasi modifica io gli chieda. Suppongo tu voglia riprendere l’estetica del Drago B… >>  
  
<< Drago Argento Occhi Verdi. >> Quel nome gli uscì di bocca senza che se ne rendesse conto.  
  
<< Come…? >>  
  
<< Non è il premio del torneo? >> Si giustificò immediatamente, anche se ripensandoci il suo subconscio non aveva avuto una brutta idea.  
  
<< Corretto. Splendida idea Kaiba Boy! >>  
  
<< Tsk! Una mia squadra ti farà avere presto i disegni per l’allestimento. >>  
  
<< Ora veniamo alla mia parte preferita: l’intrattenimento. Non penserai che la gente se ne stia lì a parlare di duelli tutta la sera… Musica! Ecco quello che ci vuole! >>  
  
<< Ho paura che i tuoi gusti musicali siano antiquati per l’occasione. >>  
  
<< Chi ha parlato dei miei? >> Lo provocò pegasus con un sorriso malizioso.  
  
<< Allora chi? >>  
  
<< Suvvia Seto, ti facevo più sveglio, specie se la risposta si aggira proprio in casa tua. >>  
  
<< Samantha… >>  
  
<< Bravo… Lei saprà sicuramente organizzare un’inaugurazione in-di-men-ti-ca-bi-le! >>  
  
Non aveva alcun dubbio a riguardo, ma odiava che quell’idea fosse uscita dalla bocca di Pegasus invece che dalla sua.  
  
<< Ti farò sapere, non è detto che accetti. >>  
  
<< Conosco mia figlia. >> Concluse con sicurezza e spavalderia.  
  
  
  
POV Samantha  
  
Al suo rientro non vide nessuno dei Kaiba nei paraggi, Mokuba doveva essere in camera sua, probabilmente a giocare con degli amici online, mentre Seto doveva essere indaffarato nel suo studio. Si ritirò nella propria stanza con l’intenzione di concedersi una meritata doccia, ma quando appoggiò la borsa sulla scrivania notò dei fogli che non ricordava di aver lasciato su di essa, infatti non erano suoi. Era un contratto della Kaiba Corp. in cui le veniva assegnato il compito di occuparsi dell’intrattenimento musicale per la serata di inaugurazione del torneo, naturalmente con un lauto compenso. A conferma di ciò che sosteneva Pegasus, la ragazza firmò senza esitazione, entusiasta di quell’incarico. Aveva giusto dei vecchi pezzi in sospeso, per cui non aveva mai trovato l’occasione di utilizzarli in quanto troppo “giovanili” per i committenti di quei tempi. Mandò al diavolo la doccia e si recò di tutta fretta nella sala della musica con in mano un quaderno contenente i suoi “esperimenti” e lì diede sfogo all’ispirazione.  
  
Seto, che nel frattempo stava battendo i tasti del portatile senza interruzione udì un leggero sottofondo musicale provenire dal piano di sotto, diete una rapida occhiata all’orario e notò che si era fatto abbastanza tardi. Ricordava di averle dato il permesso di suonare in qualsiasi momento desiderasse, ma non poté fare a meno di insospettirsi viste le circostanze. Abbandonò lo studio per andare a coricarsi, stava per varcare la soglia della camera quando si accorse che la porta di fronte alla sua era aperta e la luce era accesa, il che lasciava intuire che la ragazza si era precipitata fuori da essa con molta fretta. Decise di controllare i fogli che le aveva lasciato sulla scrivania in modo da placare i suoi sospetti e, come immaginava, trovò la sua firma.   
  
<< Conosci davvero tua figlia… >> Mormorò fra se alludendo a Pegasus, poi si ritirò definitivamente.


	5. La figlia modello

_Finalmente, dopo ben cinque capitoli, succede qualcosa di interessante! XD Se riuscirete a resistere per un altro paio arriveranno anche gli episodi che hanno determinato il rating della storia. Mi sto divertendo così tanto a scriverla che la stesura procede a gonfie vele e sono praticamente arrivata alla fine, devo solo rimpolpare la parte centrale e correggere le altre man mano che le pubblico.  
La vostra opinione è sempre gradita, non esitate a lasciare qualche recensione :*  
Buona lettura!_  
  
  
  


*****

  
POV Samantha  
  
La sua convivenza con i Kaiba aveva raggiunto un mese senza particolari problemi, ma dopotutto il lavoro al teatro, i preparartivi per il torneo e un accenno di vita sociale non le lasciavano tempo per maturare conflitti, e quindi difficilmente si sarebbero scannati da un giorno all’altro. Aveva però instaurato una buona amicizia con Mokuba, il quale ultimamente la faceva sentire come una sorella maggiore. Anche con Seto aveva fatto dei progressi e non era insolito che i due si intrattenessero in brevi conversazioni che non c’entrassero con il lavoro, ogni tanto scappava loro pure qualche battuta, ma nulla di più. Nonostante i buoni rapporti, a nessuno dei due aveva parlato della serata a cui avrebbe partecipato quel giorno, e per la quale si stava scrupolosamente preparando.  
  
<< Così dovrebbe andare… >>  
  
Disse fra se guardandosi allo specchio dopo aver finito di truccarsi. Aveva optato per un look decisamente insolito quella sera, chiunque la conoscesse professionalmente non avrebbe creduto ai propri occhi. Indossava un vestito nero, lungo solo fino a metà coscia estremamente attillato e dalla scollatura dritta. La vita già sottile di suo era accentuata da una cintura a bustino con una grossa fibbia centrale. Avendo le spalle completamente esposte scelse di coprirle con una giacchetta corta leopardata, mentre per le gambe scelse delle calze a rete. Il tutto era accompagnato da un paio di stivaletti stringati neri con tacco e trucco pesante, le mancavano solo i capelli cotonati per essere davvero _glam_ , ma non avrebbe mai mancato di rispetto alla sua chioma naturalmente perfetta. Mancava solo un ultimo accessorio per completare il look: un collare nero di pelle le cui estremità erano tenute insieme da un grosso anello argentato, ora era davvero pronta per uscire.  
Seto aveva del lavoro da svolgere per organizzare il torneo in collaborazione con suo padre e non avrebbe lasciato lo studio tanto presto, mentre Mokuba era a casa di amici, nessuno l’avrebbe quindi vista in quella tenuta, ma preferiva comunque affrettarsi ad uscire per non rischiare, inoltre una moto la stava già aspettando al di fuori della recinzione della villa da qualche minuto. Scese delicatamente le scale evitando di far schioccare i tacchi eccessivamente e in poche agili falcate fu all’esterno dell’abitazione. Non aveva minimamente notato il ragazzo moro in cucina per la sua pausa caffè.  
  
  
  
POV Seto  
  
Quel torneo lo stava tormentando più del dovuto, per fortuna poteva contare sull’aiuto di Samantha per l’inaugurazione e ciò gli risparmiava una bella fetta di lavoro, ma il fatto di dover collaborare con Pegasus, il che implicava averci a che fare anche per telefono o per e-mail se non addirittura Skype -sì quell’esibizionista osava anche trascinarlo in qualche videochiamata con i pretesti più assurdi- , gli dava la nausea. Aveva bisogno di staccare prima che la testa gli esplodesse, e nulla poteva aiutarlo quanto una tazza di caffè bollente. Aveva appena finito di versare il liquido nella coppa di ceramica quando sentì una porta chiudersi al piano di sopra. Pensò immediatamente che Samantha stesse scendendo per prepararsi la sua solita tisana, quindi assunse una posa rilassata, appoggiando i gomiti sul bancone della cucina e aspettandola con lo sguardo, ma rimase di stucco quando vide una che avrebbe definito _completa sconosciuta_ -se non fosse stato per i capelli argentati- _sgattaiolare_ fuori a tutta velocità. Lei non lo aveva notato, ma per contro lui era riuscito ad immortalare il suo abbigliamento, seppure per pochi istanti. Rimase a fissare in direzione della porta con un sopracciglio alzato. Quanto tornò in se estrasse l’auricolare dalla propria tasca per contattare uno dei suoi agenti di sicurezza, nonché fedele autista.

<< Segui la Signorina Pegasus ovunque si stia dirigendo e mandami la posizione. >> Voleva andare fino in fondo a quella bizzarra situazione, così salì a cambiarsi il più velocemente possibile e in meno di dieci minuti fu a bordo della sua auto sportiva, in attesa della posizione che gli sarebbe stata inviata sul navigatore.  
  
<< _Krach R &R Club_… Cosa diavolo stai combinando Samantha? >>  
  
Premette l’acceleratore, facendo ruggire la vettura prima di sfrecciare per le strade notturne di Domino fino al luogo indicato. Parcheggiò dall’altra parte della strada e quando uscì dall’abitacolo non potè credere a quello che stava vedendo. Fuori dal locale, il cui nome era inequivocabilmente riportato su una grossa insegna luminosa, si poteva già avere un assaggio di quella che doveva essere il tipo di clientela: bikers, rockettari e altri strani personaggi pieni di ferraglia.  
  
<< Seriamente? >> Alzò gli occhi al cielo, l’idea di infilarsi in quel posto non gli piaceva per niente, ma ormai era sul posto e _doveva_ dare un senso a quell’assurda circostanza. Almeno era vestito tutto di nero e poteva vagamente passare per un cliente plausibile, anche se la scelta dell’abbigliamento era fine a mantenere un basso profilo. Quando fu all’interno cercò immediatamente un angolo da cui scrutare la scena senza farsi notare, ma ahimè ciò voleva dire rischiare di entrare in collisione con quei sudici bevitori di birra che usavano le pareti per reggersi in piedi. Dovette optare per sedersi a uno dei tavolini davanti al palco, il più lontano, ovviamente prima si assicurò che Samantha non fosse seduta nelle vicinanze, a dire il vero non l’aveva vista da nessuna parte. Dove si era cacciata? Forse in bagno, il quale era ben distante dal tavolino da lui scelto, quindi l’avrebbe vista sicuramente prima che si accorgesse della sua presenza. Ordinò il cocktail meno alcolico presente sulla lista, giusto per non suscitare sospetti intorno a se pur rimanendo lucido.

<< La prossima band della serata sono i _Gazette_ con la loro nuova line-up! Fate un urlo per loro!! >>

<< Cristo… >> Si massaggiò le tempie con una mano, ora ricordava il motivo per cui non era un frequentatore di locali notturni, quelle urla erano insopportabili e imbarazzanti. << Pessima idea Seto. Pessima idea! >> Continuava a ripetersi prima che una voce a lui nota proveniente dal palco richiamò la sua attenzione.

Samantha Pegasus era sul palco con altri quattro ragazzi, i quali avevano un’aria familiare, ma non vi prestò attenzione, in quanto ella si stava esibendo in una performance completamente opposta alla sua reputazione. La sua compostezza e la sua grazia erano sparite, al loro posto vi era un’aggressività mai vista prima, ma nonostante ciò la sua bravura non veniva meno. Non sbagliava una nota e la sua voce graffiante risultava comunque armoniosa e piacevole da udire, e diamine, quel carisma era in grado di far tremare i muri del locale. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che la figlia modello di Pegasus amasse la musica pesante e fosse una frequentatrice di ambienti _underground_? Era davvero una ragazza piena di sorprese _._ All’inizio ne era scandalizzato, ma a metà serata ne fu completamente affascinato, al punto che se la stava pure godendo! Seto Kaiba si stava divertendo in un covo per reietti a suon di rock ‘n roll! Stava per abbassare la guardia quando Samantha saltò giù dal palco per continuare ad esibirsi fra i tavoli, sdraiandosi di schiena e in mondo sensuale su alcuni di essi per dare più enfasi al pezzo che stava cantando, guadagnandosi urla e applausi da parte del pubblico ormai in delirio, poi vi salì addirittura in piedi puntando i membri del club con l’indice, il che li fece esultare ancora di più. Il pezzo successivo aveva un inizio più lento, quindi scese dal tavolino per riprendere a camminare fra i tavoli, nella sua direzione più precisamente. Riuscì ad evitare il contatto visivo per un soffio portandosi la carta dei drink davanti al volto, la ripose a pericolo scampato, quando Samantha fu di nuovo sul palco per intonare l’ultimo pezzo. La sala si era fatta esageratamente calda e le luci non aiutavano a mantenere stabile la temperatura, quindi la ragazza non ebbe altra scelta se non quella di liberarsi della giacca leopardata e lanciarsela alle spalle con delle mosse quasi erotiche, dopotutto era la _front woman_ e ogni imprevisto faceva parte dello spettacolo. A quella vista Seto deglutì forzatamente e quasi rischiò di strozzarsi con il suo _gin tonic_ ; immaginava che avesse un bel fisico, ma non l’aveva mai vista senza una camicia o un indumento che la coprisse fino a mezza manica, per non parlare della scollatura che risultava spudorata ora che non era più schermata dal _cran_ della giacca. Anche il resto del vestito poteva finalmente reclamare il suo momento di gloria e valorizzare il corpo che lo indossava. Pegasus aveva ragione a preoccuparsi per l’incolumità della figlia, era da togliere il fiato.  
  
Per l’intero concerto non aveva mai cambiato la sua posizione da uomo serio e impassibile, con le braccia conserte e una gamba accavallata, ma si lasciò andare sul finale con un applauso contenuto tenendo lo sguardo basso e stirando le labbra nel suo solito, indecifrabile, sorriso asimmetrico.  
  
Samantha era tornata nel backstage con gli altri componenti della band, colse l’occasione per levare le tende e tornare a Villa Kaiba.  
  
  
  
POV Samantha  
  
Era a dir poco esausta, quindi dovette declinare l’offerta di restare per l’ _after party_ insieme agli altri. Duke, un ragazzo dai lunghi capelli neri e gli occhi verdi, nonché suo chitarrista, riuscì comunque a trattenerla per un ultimo _shot_ per sigillare ufficialmente la nuova line-up.

<< Ai Gazette!! >> Urlarono in coro con i bicchierini alzati.

<< Samantha, prendi questa… Ti riporto io a casa >> Disse Marik porgendole la propria giacca. Avendola già scortata all’andata e sapendo dove risiedeva, si offrì di riaccompagnarla a casa sulla sua due ruote, ma essendo ormai l’estate giunta alla fine le temperature si erano fatte più rigide la sera e la sua tenuta non era adatta per fare un giro in moto.  
  
Accostò davanti al cancello della villa.

<< Ci si vede in teatro! >> Ella annuì restituendogli il casco e la giacca.

<< Buonanotte Marik, e dì agli altri che mi dispiace di non essere rimasta ma sono davvero stanca… >>

<< Non preoccuparti, buonanotte Samantha! >> Il ragazzo abbassò la visiera per poi sfrecciare a tutta velocità sull’asfalto appena illuminato dai lampioni.  
  
  
Sfiorata da una fredda folata di vento si affrettò a raggiungere la soglia dell’abitazione stringendosi nella giacchetta leggera, ma si tolse i tacchi prima di entrare per non fare rumore. Il salotto era illuminato dalle deboli luci di ambientazione azzurre posizionate a livello del pavimento, quanto bastava per riuscire a vedere dove mettere i piedi.  
  
<< Bel completo. >>  
  
La voce di Seto la pietrificò sul posto. Era seduto su uno dei divani posizionati a destra dell’entrata principale e sembrava la stesse proprio aspettando.

<< Oh! Seto! Non pensavo di trovarti ancora sveglio… >> Glissò, cercando di mascherare il suo nervosismo.

<< Sai, sei davvero una ragazza piena di sorprese… >> Non aveva più dubbi, Seto sapeva.

<< Non dirmi che mi hai seguita! >>

<< Può darsi. >> Cercò di pensare a una risposta per uscire da quella situazione, ma il moro riprese subito la parola, infierendo ulteriormente.

<< Chissà cosa direbbe Pegasus se venisse a sapere che la sua _enfant prodige_ si è data al rock ‘n roll… >> Ora che aveva trovato una breccia in quella sua -apparentemente- impenetrabile armatura di perfezione, si sentiva autorizzato a prendersi qualche libertà in più.

<< Non ti crederebbe. >> Gli rivolse un sorriso beffardo, convinta della sua affermazione.

<< A me no, ma a questo sì. >> Il ragazzo girò lo schermo del suo cellulare mostrandole un breve video di quella serata.  
  
<< Non oseresti… >> Questa volta il suo sguardo era serio, quasi minaccioso.  
  
<< Dipende… >>

Era troppo stanca per iniziare a litigare con lui, voleva solo farlo tacere al più presto e lasciarsi quella conversazione alle spalle. Gli si avvicinò sbuffando.

<< Che cosa vuoi. >> Chiese con tono rassegnato e scocciato, allora Seto le prese un polso per farla avvicinare ulteriormente, fino a farla sedere di fianco a se.  
  
<< Che tu mi zittisca. >>

<< …Cosa? >>

<< Ci sono vari modi per mettere a tacere qualcuno, sorprendimi. >>  
  
In quel momento di modo ce n’era soltanto uno, e il ragazzo glielo stava suggerendo sfiorandole le labbra con il pollice mentre con l’indice faceva leva sul mento per guardala negli occhi, una scintilla scattò quando il blu si riflesse nel verde e viceversa. Non è chiaro chi dei due prese l’iniziativa, ma un istante dopo le loro labbra si incontrarono, dapprima con una leggera pressione, ma quando ella si sentì cingere la vita con un braccio il bacio si fece più passionale, e oltre al contatto delle labbra si aggiunse quello del corpo. Per la seconda volta la giacca leopardata finì gettata al suolo, ma per mano di Seto, il quale fece scivolare la ragazza sotto di se, assumendo una posizione dominante su di lei. Ella afferrò i suoi capelli con una mano e lo spinse a chinarsi ber baciarla nuovamente, ma lui non si limitò alle labbra, pian piano scese a dare attenzioni anche al collo e lo morse quando la sentì inarcare la schiena. Ma il gioco è bello quando dura poco e se voleva continuare ad essere padrone delle proprie azioni _doveva_ fermarsi ora. Le diede un ultimo bacio per poi rimettersi seduto e ricomporsi, e così fece anche Samantha.

<< Ora hai anche tu qualcosa per cui ricattarmi. >> Ruppe il silenzio Seto.

<< Cosa intendi dire? >>

<< Ho promesso a Pegasus che non ti avrei toccata. >>

<< Capisco… >>

Seto lasciò il salotto per primo, e lei fece lo stesso non appena si accertò che avesse chiuso la porta della sua stanza. Le palpebre iniziavano a farsi sempre più pesanti, tuttavia le rimaneva un’ultima cosa da fare prima di stendersi sul materasso: sentiva la propria pelle appiccicare al tatto delle mani mentre quella del viso iniziava a soffocare sotto a tutti quegli strati di prodotti cosmetici, necessitava di una rinfrescata che avrebbe anche calmato il suo spirito in subbuglio. Una volta liberatasi dai vestiti pregni di ribellione, si appoggiò con la schiena alla fredda parete della doccia passandosi l’indice sulle labbra.

<< Sono solo stanca. >> Mormorò, prima che l’acqua lavasse via ogni pensiero.  


*****  
  


_  
  
P.S. Non sono brava ad inventarmi nomi, quindi per il nome della band volevo usare quello di un gruppo J-rock esistente, "The Gazette", tuttavia il genere musicale che mi sono immaginata nella storia non è paragonabile al loro ed è una scelta perlopiù estetica.   
  
_


	6. Macarons e Malavita

POV Samantha  
  
  
Quella mattina avrebbe tanto voluto dormire, specie considerando la serata appena trascorsa, ma alcune questioni di grande importanza richiedevano la sua presenza in teatro; fortunatamente il suo giovane fisico sapeva mascherare i postumi e anche quel giorno aveva l’aspetto di un fiore appena sbocciato. Quindi eccola lì, seduta alla sua scrivania con un caffè da asporto vicino alla pila di fogli che era intenta a sfogliare con poco entusiasmo.  
  
<< Lieto di vederti in splendida forma! >> Una testa ossigenata spuntò dallo stipite della porta del suo ufficio, seguita poi dal resto del corpo del ragazzo dai lineamenti esotici.  
  
<< Marik! Entra… >>  
  
Il biondo si accomodò su una delle poltrone disposte davanti alla scrivania, sbirciando i documenti che teneva sottomano.  
  
<< Burocrazia? >> Si intromise.  
  
<< Più o meno… Sono delle lettere da controllare e firmare, prima di allegarle agli inviti per il concerto di lunedì destinati agli ospiti _di riguardo_. >>  
  
<< In altre parole per leccare i piedi ai pezzi grossi. >>  
  
Quel commento le strappò una risata, saper tenere a freno la lingua o moderare i termini non era decisamente una delle sue specialità.  
  
<< Ma senza mandare delle rose rosse… >> Lo provocò alludendo al suo gesto ruffiano.  
  
<< Il mio gesto veniva dal cuore! >> Rispose il ragazzo portandosi una mano al petto con aria offesa.  
  
<< Piuttosto dimmi, non è il tuo giorno libero? Cosa ci fai qui? >> Riprese Samantha.  
  
<< Vengo spesso qui quando non so cosa fare, così posso approfittare degli strumenti della compagnia e delle sale per provare. >>  
  
<< Ammirevole. >>  
  
<< Tu invece non mi sembri molto convinta di voler passare la giornata qui dentro, e come biasimarti… Facciamo così, ti aiuto a firmare quelle scartoffie e andiamo da _Almondo_! >>  
  
<< È _quel_ caffè famoso per la sua pasticceria? >>  
  
<< Esatto. >> Marik tentò di persuaderla ammiccando.  
  
<< Allora prendi una penna e datti da fare! >> Gli ordinò con tono scherzoso, il suo lato autoritario iniziava a sentire l’influenza del CEO della KC.  
  
Grazie all’aiuto di Marik e alla sua abilità nel replicare una firma il lavoro si dimezzò e ben presto furono seduti a un altro tavolo e in un luogo più consono alla giornata. Nonostante quel bar venisse letteralmente preso d’assalto nei giorni festivi riuscirono comunque ad accaparrarsi giusto gli ultimi posti liberi e stavano per viziarsi con le loro ordinazioni: il biondo aveva optato per una soffice torta alle fragole e un cappuccino, mentre Samantha, avendo già avuto la sua dose di caffè, ripiegò su un tè nero e dei macarons assortiti. I primi minuti furono unicamente di estasi gustativa.  
  
<< Se solo avessi saputo prima che i dolci in questo posto erano così buoni… >> Mugugnò Samantha con la bocca piena, coprendosi la stessa con la mano libera.  
  
<< I migliori di tutta Domino! E ci metterei la mano sul fuoco. >>  
  
<< I ragazzi erano tutti interi quando sei tornato da loro? >>  
  
<< Se per _interi_ intendi con tutti e quattro gli arti, indipendentemente dalla posizione assunta sul pavimento, allora sì. >> I due scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata. << Tu invece sei riuscita ad evitare i tuoi coinquilini? >> A quella domanda Samantha rischiò di strozzarsi con il tè.  
  
<< Ecco… Diciamo che con mia grande sorpresa ho scoperto che fra il pubblico c’era anche… >>  
  
<< Ragazzi! Per fortuna che ci siete voi! Questo posto è affollatissimo… Posso sedermi vero? >>  
  
Joey fece una delle sue solite chiassose entrate per poi sedersi praticamente in braccio a Marik, prima che questi potesse farsi in là per lasciargli spazio.  
  
<< Allora di cosa stavate parlando voi due? >>  
  
<< Di come eri ridotto male ieri sera e di uno spettatore inaspettato, dicevi Samantha? >>  
  
<< C’era anche Seto Kaiba. >>  
  
<< Cosa?! Non ci credo! Quello sbruffone in un postaccio come il _Krach_? >> Marik lo invitò a moderare i toni tirandogli una gomitata nel fianco. << Ahio! Beh? ha detto qualcosa sul mio _grande talento_? >>  
  
<< Joey, temo non si sia nemmeno accorto di te… >>  
  
<< COSA!! >> Il ragazzo iniziò a farfugliare qualcosa fra se, probabilmente qualche insulto.  
  
<< Spero che non ti abbia causato dei problemi al tuo rientro… >> Riprese la parola Marik, scrutandola per decifrare la sua espressione.  
  
<< No, nessun problema. Dopotutto non devo rendere conto a nessuno di quello che faccio, preferivo solo tenerlo segreto, tutto qui… >>  
  
<< Comunque che serata pazzesca! Siamo una bella squadra. >> Puntualizzò Joey riagganciandosi alla conversazione. << Sono fragole quelle? >>  
  
<< Giù le mani. >> L’egiziano bacchettò le mani dell’altro biondo con la forchetta, ma finì per concedergli un assaggio quando egli gli rivolse uno sguardo supplichevole sull’orlo del -finto- pianto.  
  
Fra un battibecco e una risata il tempo filò velocemente e non avendo più nulla da consumare decisero di lasciare il tavolo a qualcun altro e cambiare attività.  
  
<< Ci si vede alle prove! >> Li salutò l’euforico biondo prima si separarsi dal gruppo andando per la propria strada.  
  
<< Che facciamo? >> Chiese Marik dopo aver percorso alcuni metri.  
  
<< Forse dovrei tornare al teatro, ci sono ancora molte cose da sistemare per lunedì… >>  
  
Il ragazzo fece qualche passo più veloce per piantarsi davanti a lei e bloccarle la strada.  
<< Samantha, anzi, Direttrice, è fin dal primo giorno che ti stai occupando del concerto e il progetto è im-pec-ca-bi-le. Andrà bene, fidati. Non esiterei a dirtelo se fosse una catastrofe, ma ora devi smetterla di prenderti la testa o finirai per impazzire! >> Il ragazzo le aveva appoggiato entrambe le mani sulle spalle per dare più enfasi alle proprie raccomandazioni, e non potè che dargli ragione. << Inoltre nessun bravo pugile si allena il giorno prima del combattimento, il riposo serve a conciliare la concentrazione. >> Aggiunse riprendendo a camminare di fianco a lei.  
  
<< Mi stai paragonando a Naoya Inoue? >>  
  
<< Oh certo che no! Lui è più bello. >>  
  
<< Come scusa? >>  
  
<< Questione di gusti. >> Si limitò a dire il ragazzo facendo spallucce con fare innocente.  
  
<< Quindi sei… >>  
  
<< _Irrimediabilmente! >> _ La interruppe con il suo solito atteggiamento teatrale.  
  
Fecero ritorno al teatro, ma senza entrarvici in quanto erano solo di passaggio: Marik le aveva proposto di fare un giro in moto per approfittare di quella giornata soleggiata ed essa era parcheggiata sul luogo di lavoro dei due. Diede qualche colpo di gas per scaldare il veicolo mentre Samantha si allacciava il casco e quando fu pronta, saldamente abbracciata alla sua vita, liberò la potenza della sua grossa cilindrata lasciando una striscia nera sull’asfalto. Le strade di Domino sembravano non aver alcun segreto per Marik, a giudicare dalla sua guida sicura se non addirittura spericolata, ma il lato intrepido di Samantha si stava godendo quel rapido alternarsi di fotogrammi. Tuttavia la festa venne interrotta quando azzardò un sorpasso in un punto non consentito e superando di gran lunga il limite di velocità: la macchina oltrepassata era di due agenti del corpo di polizia in borghese ed essa accese immediatamente i lampeggianti.  
  
<< Tieniti! >>  
  
Urlò Marik prima di stringere ulteriormente la presa sull’acceleratore dando inizio ad un vero e proprio inseguimento, il quale proseguì fino a un quartiere fatiscente della città, il quale si rivelò essere un terreno di gioco favorevole per la sua due ruote che poteva tranquillamente infilarsi nei vicoli più stretti, seminando definitivamente i loro inseguitori. Accostò proprio in uno di questi, riparandosi nell’ombra e spegnendo il motore, nessuno dei due osò fiatare per una decina di minuti. A pericolo scampato si tolsero entrambi il casco sospirando sollevati, anche se le loro pulsazioni continuavano a martellare il petto.  
  
<< Sei proprio un _delinquente_! >> Lo sgridò Samantha pizzicandogli un fianco.  
  
<< E tu non sei da meno, _complice_. >>  
  
Si osservarono con aria di sfida per poi scoppiare in una sonora risata.  
  
<< Dove siamo finiti? >> Chiese Samantha guardandosi intorno con curiosità.  
  
<< Nella periferia di Domino, o almeno quel che ne rimane… >>  
  
<< È assurdo pensare che sia la stessa città… >> Commentò ella allontanandosi dal veicolo per indagare meglio.  
  
<< Non è sicuro rimanere qua, andiamo Sam… >>  
  
Ma non appena finì di pronunciare quelle parole un rumore metallico iniziò a stridere dalla parte opposta del vicolo, accompagnato da una voce rauca e per nulla rassicurante.  
  
<< Guarda guarda cosa abbiamo qui! >> Un uomo, seguito da altri due scagnozzi, si stava avvicinando con aria minacciosa, trascinando una mazza di ferro sull’asfalto. << L’alta borghesia di Domino ci ha mandato un regalino, con i pezzi di quella moto ci faremo una fortuna! >> Riprese sghignazzando insieme ai suoi tirapiedi, per poi accorgersi anche della presenza di Samantha. << E sembra che ci sarà anche da divertirsi… >> Aggiunse con un’espressione viscida stampata in volto mentre la fissava, per poi ordinare agli altri due uomini di prenderla; ma Marik non era dello stesso avviso.  
  
<< Va via! >> Le urlò mentre frenò uno dei due colpendolo con il casco e facendolo cadere a terra.  
  
L’avvicinarsi dell’altro scagnozzo non le lasciò altra scelta se non quella di seguire il suo ordine e scappare da quel vicolo, ma il suo aguzzino si rivelò essere più veloce di quanto si aspettasse e presto lo ebbe alle calcagna, quindi dovette puntare sulla propria astuzia invece che sulle doti atletiche. Fece cadere un bidone dell’immondizia per ritardare la sua corsa di qualche secondo, il tempo necessario per infilarsi in un palazzo in rovina e nascondersi. Aderì con la schiena a uno dei muri ancora intatti trattenendo il respiro, doveva trovare qualcosa per contrattaccare e alla svelta. Fortunatamente il suo occhio cadde su un una spranga di metallo arrugginita proprio davanti ai suoi piedi. La impugnò come una mazza da baseball e, proprio in quell’istante udì il rumore dei passi del suo inseguitore, aveva una sola possibilità per uscirne sana e salva. Si sporse appena con la testa, sempre con la schiena premuta contro al muro, per identificare la sua posizione: le dava le spalle. Trasferì tutto il suo coraggio nelle gambe per uscire dal suo nascondiglio con uno scatto fulmineo e, senza esitare, lo colpì prima che questi avesse il tempo di voltarsi, stendendolo al primo colpo. Tuttavia non potè ancora ritenersi in salvo in quanto altri passi risuonavano dall’esterno e si facevano man mano più vicini. Corse nuovamente a nascondersi dietro al muro, questa volta con più agitazione, il cuore le sembrò scoppiare quando gli stessi passi si avvicinarono proprio nella sua direzione. Deglutì con forza, serrando le mani intorno alla sua arma improvvisata e quando il suo aguzzino fu praticamente dietro di lei balzò nuovamente fuori brandendo minacciosamente il tubo metallico.  
  
<< Samantha! >>  
  
Urlò spaventato il ragazzo biondo, il quale stava a sua volta stringendo una mazza di alluminio con entrambe le mani, pronto a sferrare un colpo. Come riconobbe la ragazza la lasciò cadere a terra immediatamente, portandosi una mano sul cuore per prevenire un infarto.  
  
<< Maledizione stavo per colpirti! >> Imprecò lanciando al suolo anche la propria arma.  
  
<< Andiamocene! >> A quel punto Marik le afferrò una mano trascinandola fuori da quell’edificio in rovina di corsa.  
  
<< Che ne è stato degli altri due ? >>  
  
<< Conciati per le feste. >>  
  
I due risalirono in sella alla moto e non si trattennero oltre in quel posto che aveva regalato loro abbastanza emozioni per quel giorno, per evitare altri inconvenienti Marik si adattò addirittura ai limiti di velocità. Ancora una volta il ragazzo la scortò fino al cancello della villa, ma non la lasciò rincasare subito e la trattenne per una piccola chiacchierata.  
  
<< Non si può dire che ci si annoi in mia compagnia… >> Sdrammatizzò il biondo.  
  
<< Decisamente no! Ma eviterei di rifarlo almeno per altre due vite. >>  
  
<< Non ti ha fatto del male, vero? >> La scrutò per assicurarsi che non fosse ferita.  
  
<< Ho fatto più male io a lui… Ero più preoccupata per te, a dire il vero, ti ho lasciato da solo contro quei due… >>  
  
<< Bah! Una passeggiata. Facevano tanto i duri a parole ma quando si è trattato di venire ai fatti uno è scappato mentre l’altro è crollato al primo colpo. Ho rischiato di più nel tentare di salvarti. >> Ironizzò Marik ammiccando.  
  
<< Per quel che ne sapevo potevi essere uno di loro! >> Tentò di giustificarsi.  
  
<< Non importa, la tua espressione valeva mille bastonate. >>  
  
<< Che questo episodio resti fra di noi, intesi? In quanto direttrice non sarebbe opportuno che la gente mi associ ad infrazioni, inseguimenti polizieschi e malavita. >> Ridacchiò appena nonostante la sua fosse una richiesta seria.  
  
<< Neanche una parola. Sai, nemmeno a me converrebbe che si venisse a sapere in giro, specie mia sorella… >>  
  
<< Bene, allora sarà il nostro segreto. >>  
  
Samantha gli porse il mignolo per sigillare l’accordo di riservatezza e il ragazzo non esitò a stringerlo con il proprio sorridendole. I due si abbracciarono prima di salutarsi definitivamente e Marik ripartì a tutta velocità con la sua due ruote, alla faccia della giornata movimentata appena conclusasi.


	7. È quello che vuoi?

  
POV Samantha  
  
Erano passati tre giorni da quella sera e sia lei che Seto non ne avevano più fatto accenno, giustificando a se stessi che non era nulla di così rilevante, si erano soltanto lasciati andare un po’ troppo, vittime probabilmente della stanchezza che aveva compromesso la loro lucidità. Una nuova serata non ordinaria stava per avere luogo quel giorno, ma a differenza del concerto al _Krach Club_ quella non aveva motivo di tenerla segreta, anzi le avrebbe fatto piacere che almeno uno dei due Kaiba potesse assistervi. Mokuba era da escludere, in quanto a letto malato, non rimaneva che proporlo a Seto e l’unica occasione che aveva per farlo era durante la colazione. Lo trovò come ogni mattina, puntualmente seduto al bancone con una fumante tazza di caffè alla mano. Si salutarono con un cenno del capo e dopo che ebbe finito la sua spremuta ruppe il ghiaccio, intavolando il discorso.  
  
<< Questa sera si terrà il mio primo spettacolo in quanto nuova direttrice artistica, mi esibirò anche io alla fine… Posso darti un invito, se la cosa ti può interessare... >>  
  
<< Dal rock ‘n roll alla musica classica in meno di una settimana? Notevole. >> Ironizzò Seto, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte sua, che però mutò subito in un accenno di risata scuotendo la testa. << Stasera ho una riunione e per esperienza so già che andrà per le lunghe, ma lasciamelo lo stesso. >>  
  
Ella estrasse una cartelletta rigida dalla borsa, dalla quale tirò fuori una raffinata busta di carta artigianale in formato cartolina, sigillata da una colata di cera.  
  
<< Senza impegno. >> Disse porgendoglielo. << Ora devo scappare, i preparativi sono ancora parecchi e la giornata troppo corta. >> Uscì a passo spedito dalla Villa, lasciando il moro solo in cucina, intento a rigirarsi fra le mani l’invito, per iniziare quella che sarebbe stata una lunga e tediosa giornata per entrambi.  
  
  
  
<< Direttrice! >>  
  
Una ragazza le corse in contro a una tale velocità che per poco non la travolse. Riprese fiato per alcuni istanti, reggendosi con le mani sulle ginocchia prima di esporle il motivo di quel suo assalimento.  
  
<< Beth… ha di nuovo… Ha di nuovo un attacco! Si è chiusa a chiave nel bagno e non vuole più uscire… >> Riuscì a dire fra un respiro affannato e l’altro.  
  
<< Ci penso io, tu va a prepararti insieme agli altri e soprattutto non sprecare altre energie! >>  
  
<< Sì direttrice! >>  
  
<< Non ci voleva… >> Mormorò fra se cercando di non lasciar trasparire il suo nervosismo. L’ultima persona a dover perdere la calma era lei, in quanto non poteva mostrarsi insicura di fronte ai membri della compagnia, non prima di uno spettacolo. Come se non avesse già abbastanza mansioni a cui pensare, quel giorno dovette improvvisarsi addirittura psicologa e rassicurare una giovane ballerina in preda a un attacco di ansia da palcoscenico, ma i problemi erano appena iniziati…  
  
<< Direttrice! >>  
  
<< William! Ti prego non dirmi che qualcun altro si è chiuso nei bagni… >>  
  
<< Nulla del genere! Ecco… Si è verificato un imprevisto… >>  
  
Dopo la crisi della ragazza si aggiunse la perdita di un membro degli archi, a causa della nascita prematura del figlio che avvenne proprio quel pomeriggio, cogliendo tutti alla sprovvista; fortunatamente Marik conosceva le sue parti e poteva sostituirlo.  
  
<< Direttrice! >>  
  
Quella parola aveva iniziato a farle sudare freddo ogni volta che la udiva, in quanto sinonimo di brutte notizie.  
  
<< Lasciami indovinare… _Altri_ problemi! Chi è morto stavolta? >>  
  
<< Uno degli ospiti speciali è appena atterrato all’aeroporto, ma il tassista che doveva andarlo a prendere ha avuto un incidente lungo il percorso… >>  
  
Si portò una mano alla fronte, esasperata, cercando di pensare a una soluzione il più velocemente possibile. Immediatamente un’idea le attraversò la mente ed estrasse il cellulare per risolvere _anche_ quella questione.  
  
<< Roland? Sei in servizio per il Signor Kaiba? …No? Fantastico! Mi occorre che prelevi una persona all’aeroporto… >>  
  
A suon di problema-soluzione il tempo era letteralmente volato, ma alla fine era riuscita ad ultimare tutte le faccende riguardanti lo spettacolo e poteva finalmente dedicarsi alla sua persona. Sapeva che non avrebbe fatto in tempo a tornare a casa per cambiarsi, così aveva fatto ritirare il vestito, confezionato su misura da una sartoria, dall’efficientissimo Roland, il quale glielo stava portando direttamente sul posto. Era un elegante vestito rosso scuro dalla scollatura a cuore, impreziosita da un pizzo che le faceva anche da spalline, con uno spacco laterale che lasciava intravvedere una gamba, stretto in vita ma gradualmente più ampio fino toccare il suolo. In abbinamento scelse delle scarpe decolté con tacco argentate, in viso solo un velo di trucco. Non le rimaneva che ripassarsi per l’ultima volta il discorso di apertura, nel frattempo il teatro aveva aperto le porte al pubblico e i primi seggi venivano occupati.  
  
  
  
POV Seto  
  
Quella riunione lo stava annoiando a morte, per una buona mezz’ora non potè fare a meno di roteare nervosamente una penna fra le dita, ma non era una distrazione sufficiente per sopportare quel brusio di informazioni sentite e risentite: nessuna nuova manovra commerciale, nessuna idea innovativa, solo inutili ripetizioni. Incrociò le braccia ma così facendo la sua mano destra sfiorò la tasca interna della giacca e improvvisamente un pensiero gli attraversò la mente con l’intensità di una scarica elettrica. Estrasse per metà il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni, quanto bastava per vedere l’orario: poteva ancora farcela…  
  
<< Oh! Al diavolo! >> Pensò ad alta voce e si alzò di scatto dirigendosi verso la porta sotto gli occhi sbalorditi degli altri collaboratori.  
  
<< Roland, preparami un completo. >> Ordinò tramite il suo auricolare.  
  
Quando arrivò alla base del grattacielo trovò l’ _efficientissimo_ Roland ad aspettarlo davanti alla limousine con in mano un abito imbustato. Salì in auto e iniziò a sfilarsi la giacca, aveva intenzione di cambiarsi strada facendo.  
  
<< Dove la porto, Signor Kaiba? >>  
  
<< Al teatro, e in fretta! >>  
  
Non c’era un minuto da perdere se non voleva rischiare di perdersi l’esibizione della direttrice artistica.  
  
  
  
POV Samantha  
  
Lo spettacolo proseguiva come da programma, incassando applausi su applausi alla fine di ogni esibizione, finché venne il suo momento. Solitamente non si faceva prendere dal panico, ma quella era una serata decisiva per affermare la sua reputazione e confermarsi degna del ruolo che le era stato assegnato. Camminò lentamente al centro del palco, illuminata da un fascio di luce che la rendeva la protagonista indiscussa del prossimo pezzo, eclissando il resto dell’orchestra. Tutti gli occhi erano su di lei e non poteva permettersi alcuno sbaglio. Il pianoforte alla sua destra iniziò a suonare, seguito dagli archi, allora schiuse le labbra per intonare la canzone di chiusura. A metà del brano iniziò a sentire gli occhi lucidi da quanta passione ci stava mettendo, e anche il pubblico sembrò percepirla: alcune persone in prima fila si stavano già tamponando gli occhi con un fazzoletto. Scrutò la sala durante l’ultima pausa strumentale e fu allora che il suo sguardo si posò su uno spettatore in particolare, seduto nella parte di platea riservata agli ospiti speciali, un attraente ragazzo moro dallo smoking bianco e gli occhi di ghiaccio, in tinta con la cravatta. Alla fine ci era riuscito! Gli sorrise impercettibilmente e riprese a cantare l’ultima strofa sfruttando tutta la carica che quegli occhi blu le avevano trasmesso, assumendo una posizione maestosa con le braccia spalancate e il mento puntato verso l’alto. Man mano che le luci si abbassavano anche le sue mani tornarono ad appoggiarsi sul microfono mentre respirava profondamente, nel frattempo tutto il pubblico si era alzato in ovazione, compreso Seto. Gli rivolse un ultimo sguardo lasciandosi sfuggire una lacrima che le rigò il viso prima che le luci si spegnessero del tutto.  
  
  
  
Quando fu all’esterno del teatro cercò il suo cellulare per chiamare una vettura e farsi portare a casa, ma con sua sorpresa la limousine era già davanti a lei con Seto che la attendeva appoggiato alla portiera.  
  
<< Direttrice… >> Le fece segno di entrare con un gesto inaspettatamente cavalleresco.  
  
<< Quindi la riunione è finita presto? >> Iniziò, una volta che la macchina fu in movimento.  
  
<< Non ne ho idea. >> Rispose, continuando a guardare fuori dal finestrino.  
  
Samantha fece lo stesso, incredula. Le aveva appena confessato di aver interrotto la sua stessa riunione solo per venirla a sentire? Per il resto del viaggio non proferirono parola, ma fissarono distrattamente il paesaggio notturno che scorreva attraverso il vetro oscurato, anche quando varcarono l’entrata della villa rimasero silenziosi dirigendosi ognuno verso la propria stanza, ma indugiarono ad aprire la porta, restando immobili per qualche secondo davanti ad esse, dandosi le spalle.  
  
<< Stavo pensando… >> Esordì ella quando percepì abbassarsi la maniglia della porta opposta. << …Dal momento che hai già infranto la promessa fatta a mio padre, tanto vale farlo come si deve… >>  
  
Seto mollò la presa per avvicinarsi a lei, la fece voltare verso di se e la spinse contro il muro, intrappolandola con le mani che appoggiò ai lati del suo viso.  
  
<< È quello che vuoi? >> Le sussurrò all’orecchio.  
  
Ella in tutta risposta lo afferrò per un lembo della camicia e s’impossessò delle sue labbra, a quel punto il ragazzo spostò le braccia intorno alla sua vita e iniziò a trascinarla verso la propria stanza, senza interrompere il bacio, fu lei a staccarsi per prima, spingendolo sul letto per poi mettersi a cavalcioni sopra di lui.  
  
<< Non smettete di sorprendermi, Signorina Pegasus… >>  
  
<< Taci. >> Gli intimò autoritaria.  
  
<< Sai come farmi tacere. >> Ribatté con malizia.  
  
Non se lo fece ripetere e tornò a premere le labbra su quelle del moro, ma con più foga, lasciando danzare le loro lingue, nel frattempo le mani di Seto vagavano sulla sua schiena alla ricerca della zip e quando la trovarono iniziarono ad abbassarla lentamente. Samantha percepì un brivido attraversarla quando esse le sfiorarono la pelle nuda, ma il ragazzo non ne aveva abbastanza di quel candore, voleva accarezzare ogni centimetro di quella pelle morbida e dal profumo di fiori, così riprese il controllo della situazione, invertendo le posizioni. Iniziò a baciarle il collo, scendendo pian piano sul suo decolté, mentre con con una mano le accarezzava una coscia attraverso lo spacco del vestito, il quale finì ben presto sul pavimento, insieme agli indumenti di Seto, compresa la biancheria. Non vi erano più barriere fra i due, i cui corpi si strofinavano senza imbarazzo, scambiandosi piacevoli scariche elettriche a vicenda, poi si aggiunse una prima spinta alla quale la ragazza reagì afferrando i capelli dell’amante e gemendo di piacere fra le sue labbra. La lussuria che li stava pervadendo gli fece aumentare l’intensità delle spinte, ma non solo, decise di sollevarle le gambe per appoggiarsele sulle spalle in modo da potersi insinuare ancora più in profondità, cosa che la ragazza dimostrò gradire urlando il suo nome e torturandosi le labbra con i denti: musica per il suo ego. Ma d’un tratto Samantha lo indusse a fermarsi per poi tornare agilmente sopra di lui, ora era lei a dirigere l’amplesso, stabilendone il ritmo con il proprio bacino. Seto Kaiba non era il tipo di persona alla quale si potesse _imporre_ qualcosa, amava essere al comando di ogni situazione, tuttavia il modo in cui lo dominava, il modo in cui ella cercava il suo stesso piacere gli fece inaspettatamente perdere la testa fino a raggiungere l’apice, insieme.  
  
Samantha si accasciò esausta sul suo petto, respirando con affanno per i primi minuti. Quando le loro pulsazioni iniziarono a rallentare Seto la cinse con un braccio mentre le sistemava i capelli con l’altra mano, scostandoli dal suo viso, e in quella posizione si addormentarono.  
  


*****  
  


_Chi di voi li sta shippando tantissimo come la sottoscritta? XD  
Nel frattempo ho anche preparato una copertina da mettere su Wattpad, ve la lascio anche qui così potete farvi un'idea di come mi sono immaginata Samantha ^-^_   
  
  
__

[](https://ibb.co/QmZ7h26)


	8. Fallo di nuovo

Il mio tempo per cazzeggiare sta per finire quindi ho deciso di iniziare a pubblicare i capitoli rimanenti in blocco man mano che li correggo. Il mio beta reader sta reagendo positivamente a tutto il macello che ho combinato di seguito (litigi, duelli, demoni dal passato... Insomma c'è un po' di carne sul fuoco), spero valga lo stesso per voi. XD  
Buona lettura!  
  
  


*****

  
POV Seto  
  
La mattina seguente venne svegliato da un un brivido di freddo che gli accarezzò la pelle, dovuto alla mancanza del contatto con il corpo di Samantha, la quale si era già alzata ed era intenta ad abbottonarsi una delle sue camicie.  
  
<< Tranquillo, te la restituisco subito, non vorrei incappare in Mokuba solo con la biancheria addosso… >> Disse quando si accorse che la stava osservando.  
  
<< Tienila pure. >>

La ragazza annuì e lasciò la sua stanza per tornare nella propria. A quel punto egli, rimasto solo, si voltò a guardare il letto ancora pregno della loro trasgressione, ripensando a quanto accaduto quella notte. “ _Pegasus mi ucciderà_ …” pensò ad alta voce ridendo sarcasticamente fra se portandosi una mano sulla fronte; aveva ceduto ai suoi bassi istinti, ma non se ne vergognava dal momento che la cosa era reciproca e, soprattutto, senza impegno. Si concesse una doccia prima di indossare una tenuta comoda, essendo un giorno di festa non doveva recarsi in azienda, e in quel momento Samantha bussò alla sua porta prima di chiedergli qualcosa da dietro essa.

<< Raggiungimi nella stanza della musica appena puoi. Ho delle idee per l’inaugurazione che vorrei farti sentire… >>

<< Scendo subito. >>

POV Samantha

Dall’altra parte anche lei aveva in programma di darsi una rinfrescata, raccolse i capelli per non bagnarli e si concesse un paio di minuti a rilassarsi sotto il getto di acqua calda, godendosi i vapori che avevano preso l’aroma del suo bagnoschiuma. Nonostante avesse di nuovo a disposizione il suo intero guardaroba decise di rimettersi la camicia di Seto, odorandone la fragranza che perdurava sul colletto: sarebbe stato un vero peccato sprecare quelle piacevoli note legnose che caratterizzavano la _toilette_ del suo possessore. Vi abbinò dei leggings dello stesso colore con un pizzo all’altezza delle caviglie e fu pronta per scendere al piano di sotto, ma prima bussò alla porta del ragazzo per informarlo dei suoi piani per quella mattina.

Era quasi arrivata alla fine delle scale quando si accorse di non essere da sola: in cucina Mokuba era impegnato a fare colazione.

<< Samantha! Mangi qualcosa? >>

<< Ciao Mokuba! Ti sei ripreso vedo! In realtà pensavo di mettermi subito al lavoro… >>

<< Non sai cosa ti perdi… >> La punzecchiò il minore, mostrandole un _dorayaki_ inevitabilmente addentato.  
  
<< È quello che penso? >> Mokuba annuì con aria soddisfatta.

<< Mezz’ora in meno non credo faccia troppa differenze, dopotutto… >>  
  
Prese posto di fianco al ragazzo, servendosi una porzione di quei dolci farciti. A breve anche Seto li raggiunse in cucina, ma solo dopo aver constatato che ella non era nella stanza della musica, perciò la scrutò perplesso mentre si serviva del caffè.

<< Cambio di piani? >>  
  
Non poteva rispondergli, avendo la bocca piena, quindi si limitò ad alzare le spalle, colpevole di aver ceduto alla gola.  
  
<< Ce ne sono anche per te, ma sbrigati prima che Samantha se li divori tutti! >> Ridacchiò il ragazzo che aveva capito quanto fosse patita di dolci, prima di accorgersi di un dettaglio. << Aspetta… Perché hai la camicia di Seto? >>  
  
Il ragazzo li squadrò entrambi assottigliando gli occhi con fare investigativo, nell’udire quella domanda il maggiore dei Kaiba rischiò di strozzarsi con la bevanda, mentre lei si congelò con un dorayaki in mano, guardando in direzione di Seto sperando di ricevere un suggerimento, ma nessuno dei due sembrava sapere cosa rispondere. Mokuba scoppiò a ridere nel vederli spiazzati.

<< Ho quasi dodici anni, so cosa fate voi adulti per _passare il tempo_ … >>  
  
Dal suo tono di voce non sembrava aver preso male la cosa, anzi non lo tangeva minimamente, ma l’idea che potesse averli sentiti un po’ la fece sentire in imbarazzo; non si erano nemmeno preoccupati del fatto di non essere soli in casa, quella notte.

<< Ma tu non dovevi andare dai tuoi amici? >> Cercò di liquidarlo il fratello.

<< Vado! Vado… >> Il minore scese dallo sgabello con le mani alzate in segno di resa, dirigendosi al piano di sopra per cambiarsi senza infierire ulteriormente, a quel punto i due tornarono a fissarsi, scoppiando a ridere con complicità.

<< Stanza della musica? >>

<< Dopo di te… >> Rispose il moro.

Iniziò a sfogliare il suo quaderno, mostrando al ragazzo i brani che secondo lei potevano sposarsi bene con l’atmosfera della serata e, ovviamente, non poteva mancare anche una dimostrazione pratica. Certo erano previsti altri strumenti per quel concerto, ma anche un piano poteva bastare per riprodurre a grandi linee il sapore della melodia finale.

<< Sto uscendo! Non _divertitevi_ troppo in mia assenza! >> Li interruppe Mokuba, urlando sulla soglia di casa prima di uscire.

<< Dove eravamo? >> Riprese Seto roteando gli occhi.

<< Il terzo pezzo… Vedi, stavo pensando a qualcosa sullo stile di “ _Smoke on the Water_ ” dei Deep Purple, non so se hai presente… >>  
  
<< Sì, quella canzone che fa “ _We all came out to Montreux,_ _On the Lake Geneva shoreline…” >>_  
  
Samantha sgranò gli occhi, incredula di quel che aveva appena sentito e ne volle la conferma.

<< Fallo di nuovo! >>

<< ” _We all came out to Montreux…_ ?” >> Ripeté Seto guardandola con perplessità.

<< Signor Kaiba, quanto a lungo pensavate di tenermi nascosto il fatto che sapete cantare? >>  
  
  
POV Seto

Non le rispose, ma si limitò ad alzare le spalle come se non fosse nulla di così eclatante. Nessuna falsa modestia, era seriamente indifferente alla cosa dal momento che non era una qualità fondamentale per il suo lavoro o per duellare. Samantha però non sembrava dello stesso avviso e iniziò a stuzzicarlo sia con alcune note del piano che con lo sguardo, quasi supplichevole. Al terzo tentativo di far partire il pezzo Seto finì per accontentarla e la accompagnò con la voce, ma senza scomporsi troppo, infatti rimase pigramente appoggiato al pianoforte con lo sguardo rivolto a terra. Poco prima dell’assolo di piano rialzò gli occhi su di lei notando quanto si stesse godendo quel momento: la sua espressione valeva il suo sacrificio, tuttavia gli rimaneva ancora una carta da giocare per sorprenderla, e quella sembrava l’occasione perfetta per una doppietta. Con uno scatto si sedette di fianco a lei e si prese la libertà di rubarle parte dell’assolo, suonando le note nella sua metà della tastiera. Samantha non si oppose ma gli rivolse comunque uno sguardo esterrefatto, con tanto di bocca spalancata alla “ _how dare you!_ ”.

<< A quanto pare non sono l’unica ad essere piena di sorprese… >> Commentò ella una volta tornato il silenzio nella stanza.

<< Ti è piaciuto? >>

<< Assolutamente sì! >>

<< Dimostramelo. >>  
  
Aveva di nuovo utilizzato quel suo tono malizioso che più di una volta l’aveva portata a cedere, e anche in quel momento non fece eccezione: Samantha si sporse per baciarlo e in tutta risposta le avvolse i fianchi con un braccio. Dopo qualche effusione più passionale egli iniziò lentamente a sbottonarle l’indumento.  
  
<< Forse rivoglio indietro la mia camicia… >>

Chiaramente la panca del pianoforte non era il luogo adatto, era già un miracolo riuscire a mantenere l’equilibrio nella loro attuale posizione, ma poco distante un divanetto era pronto ad accoglierli e su di esso diedero nuovamente libero sfogo alle loro pulsioni, incuranti di come esse potessero mutare in qualcosa di meno superficiale.  
  
  
  
Era nel suo ufficio quando, intorno a mezzogiorno, si stava rigirando il cellulare fra le mani, esitando ad assecondare il proprio istinto. Aveva passato l’intera mattina a lasciarsi tormentare dai suoi pensieri, il cui soggetto era sempre lo stesso, e non riusciva a farli tacere nemmeno con la totale immersione nel lavoro. Alla fine si arrese al fatto di doverli accontentare per placarli, così si decise finalmente a comporre un numero e fece partire la chiamata, mordendosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore ad ogni squillo finché non ebbe una risposta dall’altra parte del filo.  
  
<< Sei libera per pranzo? >>   



	9. Demoni dal passato

POV Seto  
  
Quella mattina Samantha fece il suo ingresso in cucina brandendo a mano tesa degli spartiti, scuotendoli orgogliosa, poi si sedette di fronte a lui che, come al solito, stava bevendo il suo nero elisir di sopravvivenza al bancone.  
  
<< Mi è venuta un’idea migliore per l’inaugurazione del torneo in modo da massimizzare la diffusione mediatica. Ho scritto un pezzo da cantare in due per il gran finale, e _tu_ ti esibirai con me. >> Iniziò a spiegare.  
  
Non poteva averglielo chiesto per davvero, anzi non era nemmeno una domanda ma un’imposizione. La fissò a lungo inarcando un sopracciglio, incredulo.  
  
<< Molto divertente… >>  
  
<< Sono seria. >>  
  
<< Allora devi aver battuto la testa… Ad ogni modo la risposta è no. >>  
  
<< Seto, ascoltami. Per quanto tu possa essere brillante nel tuo lavoro la direzione artistica è il mio campo e so quello che faccio. D’altronde non mi avresti affidato questo compito se non ti fidassi delle mie capacità, quindi fidati fino in fondo! >>  
  
<< Ho una reputazione da tenere in piedi. >> Si portò la tazza davanti alle labbra, fingendo di soffiare sul liquido ormai tiepido, solo per nascondersi dietro di essa e sviare il discorso.  
  
<< Intendi quella di giovane imprenditore che si è costruito un impero da solo? Uno spietato duellante che punta all’eccellenza? Perché non aggiungere anche quella di artista poliedrico? Se credi che la musica renda una persona debole di fronte agli occhi dei suoi avversari ti sbagli! Li mette in soggezione, ti rende imprevedibile se non addirittura _temibile_. >>  
  
Non poteva darle torto, la sua intelligenza era impossibile da raggirare con delle scuse, quindi dovette dirle la verità sulla sua esitazione.  
  
<< Pegasus potrebbe insospettirsi… >>  
  
E avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni per farlo dal momento che avevano iniziato a frequentarsi in maniera più intima da qualche settimana: inizialmente si limitavano a farsi compagnia nell’ora di pranzo, finché una sera decise di invitarla a cena per quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un appuntamento vero e proprio, il cui finale si svolse nuovamente in camera sua; e non fu l’unica volta. Non avevano mai definito il loro rapporto in quanto nessuno dei due ne sentiva la necessità, ma era evidente che ci fosse _qualcosa_.  
  
<< Ne dubito… Aspetta, non dirmi che hai _paura_ di mio padre! >> Lo provocò ridendo.  
  
<< Tsk! Neanche per idea, è solo che ho dato la mia parola e non voglio dargli la soddisfazione di definirmi inaffidabile. Inoltre sembrerebbe pronto ad uccidere per la sua _enfant prodige_. Commovente, non avrei da ridere se gli dessero il premio di “Padre dell’Anno”, ma per Dio! Sei adulta! >>  
  
<< Ha i suoi motivi per essere così… >> Samantha mutò improvvisamente espressione e abbassò lo sguardo sospirando, il che lo fece insospettire.  
  
<< Che vuoi dire? >>  
  
<< Niente, lascia perdere, è passato molto tempo… >>  
  
<< Samantha… >> Sapeva che c’era qualcosa che non andava e, dal momento che aveva iniziato ad importargli di lei, voleva sapere qualunque cosa la riguardasse. La ragazza esitò in un primo momento, infine si decise a rispolverare un infelice capitolo della sua vita.  
  
<< Devi sapere che non sono figlia unica… >> Ricordava un accenno alla pluralità dei figli nella conversazione che ebbe allora con Pegasus. << Ma è come se lo fossi dal momento che mio fratello Dartz è stato cacciato dal castello quando avevo undici anni, non l’ho più rivisto da quel momento. >> L’unico ad avere l’autorità per farlo era Pegasus, aveva quindi allontanato il suo stesso erede? << Vedi… Il motivo per cui mio padre è stato così duro nella sua decisione e tutt’ora è così protettivo è perché quella notte vide la sua fiducia tradita dal suo stesso figlio, quando sorprese Dartz in camera mia mentre… >>  
  
Non riusciva a proseguire la frase, ma non ce n’era bisogno, egli aveva già capito la natura di quella tragedia. Allungò una mano verso il suo viso per scostarle una ciocca di capelli e sfiorarle una guancia con il dorso di essa.  
  
<< Mi dispiace. >> Samantha scosse la testa.  
  
<< Ripeto, è acqua passata... >> Ed era vero, grazie alla tempestiva decisione del padre aveva superato il trauma vivendo in un ambiente sicuro, le sue esperienze successive non ne furono condizionate, ma la ferita di Pegasus non si rimarginò mai. Non rinnegò il figlio, né gli fece mancare nulla dove lo fece trasferire, continuava ad amarlo nonostante tutto, ma lo voleva lontano da lei. << Devo andare al lavoro… >> Aggiunse ricomponendosi.  
  
<< Ti accompagno. >>  
  
Roland non tardò a presentarsi con la vettura davanti all’ingresso non appena ricevette l’ordine da parte del CEO, quando i due oltrepassarono l’uscio egli era già pronto ad accoglierli con la portiera della limousine aperta. Li condusse prima al teatro, dove scese Samantha che strada facendo aveva recuperato il buon umore, per poi proseguire la sua corsa verso il grattacielo della KC.  
  
  
  
  
Quel giorno staccò più presto del solito, non riusciva più a tollerare la vista del suo ufficio dove poche ore prima perdette le staffe non una, ma ben due volte a causa dell’incompetenza di alcuni suoi -inutili- collaboratori. Per poco non li licenziò in tronco, la sua avversione verso i colloqui per assumere nuovo personale lo fece desistere, ma se la cosa si fosse ripetuta anche il giorno seguente non avrebbe esitato, parola di Seto Kaiba. Necessitava di cambiare aria, quindi approfittò della situazione per andare a prendere Mokuba a scuola, inutile dire quanto il ragazzo ne fu felice, tant’è che non fece altro che parlare per tutto il viaggio da quanta euforia aveva in corpo.  
  
Varcata la soglia della villa Mokuba si ritirò nella sua stanza per portare avanti un compito da consegnare entro la fine della settimana, ma non prima di aver nuovamente sottolineato quanto gli facesse piacere che lo venisse a prendere dopo le lezioni, intenerendo il suo lato di fratello maggiore. Egli rimase indeciso sul da farsi, non era abituato a rientrare così presto, ma soprattutto non aveva nessuna questione urgente che lo costringesse a segregarsi nel suo studio. I suoi occhi si posarono sul bancone della cucina, dove notò gli spartiti che Samantha aveva probabilmente dimenticato quella mattina. Li prese in mano e iniziò a scrutarli, non sembrava una composizione troppo complicata.  
  
_Perché no, dopotutto?_  
  
Fece scrocchiare le dita posizionandosi davanti al pianoforte e, con più impegno di quel che si era prefissato, si esercitò a riprodurre la melodia scritta sui fogli. Alcuni passaggi apparentemente semplici si rivelarono in realtà molto più ostici, costringendolo a ricominciare da capo ogni volta che sbagliava e con non poca irritazione.  
  
<< Quello è un _mi. >>_  
  
  
POV Samantha  
  
Contrariamente a quella di Seto, la sua giornata si rivelò molto più produttiva e per approfittare del favorevole allineamento astrale si trattenne al lavoro un’ora in più. Quando rincasò si tolse il cappotto e mentre lo stava appendendo notò che vi era anche quello del suo coinquilino. Era già rientrato? Pensò di andare a bussare alla porta del suo studio per aggiornarlo su alcune decisioni future riguardanti il suo soggiorno, ma la melodia proveniente dalla stanza della musica la insospettì. Aprì discretamente la porta e si appoggiò allo stipite con le braccia conserte e lo sguardo inquisitore. Ebbene sì stava proprio suonando la canzone di chiusura e, salvo qualche errore, se la stava cavando bene.  
  
<< Quello è un _mi._ >>  
  
Lo interruppe in maniera amichevole avvicinandosi, solo allora Seto si accorse della sua presenza, ma non sembrava turbato, né tentò di occultare i fatti con qualche scusa per sembrare disinteressato. Si alzò per lasciarle il posto, indicandole la panca.  
  
<< A voi, _maestra. >> _Enfatizzò l’ultima parola con aria di sfida.  
  
Ricambiò il suo sguardo con altrettanta provocazione mentre prese il suo posto davanti allo strumento, in seguito sfoderò tutta la sua abilità suonando l’intero pezzo senza la minima interruzione, d’altro canto sarebbe stato strano il contrario dal momento che lo aveva scritto proprio lei. Invitò Seto a sedersi di fianco a se, battendo la mano sul cuscinetto.  
  
<< Quando arrivi a questo passaggio tieni le dita in questo modo, scorreranno molto più velocemente senza che ti inceppi. >> Il ragazzo seguì seduta stante il suo consiglio e finalmente riuscì a completare il passaggio che lo stava facendo penare fino a pochi minuti prima. << Per il ritmo… È molto più facile se la canti mentre suoni, le tue parti sono quelle segnate in blu… >>  
  
<< Lo avevo intuito. >>  
  
<< Ricominciamo da capo. >>  
  
Come previsto, il brano si prestava alla perfezione per le loro tonalità vocali, e ora che lo stavano provando insieme per intero anche il moro se ne convinse. Avrebbero lasciato tutti a bocca aperta.  
  
Quando la soglia della concentrazione iniziò a vacillare per entrambi, decise di congedare le questioni musicali per cambiare completamente argomento, ossia quello a cui aveva riflettuto durante l’arco della giornata. Seto si era già alzato dalla panca ed era intento a stirarsi i muscoli della schiena mentre lei riordinava gli spartiti, non avrebbe mai immaginato che quella scena così tranquilla potesse trasformarsi in un freddo terreno di ostilità con tanto di porta sbattuta nel giro di poche semplici frasi.


	10. Ti sfido!

POV Samantha  
  
Quella mattina, così come le due precedenti, lei e Mokuba si ritrovarono a fare colazione da soli, senza la presenza di Seto, il quale da ormai tre giorni usciva ancora prima che si alzassero e rientrava a tarda notte, il che faceva presumere che volesse evitare chiunque, o forse solo lei… Non potè fare a meno di rimuginare su un possibile evento scatenante avvenuto prima di questo suo improvviso allontanamento. L’unica cosa a cui potè appoggiarsi e trarne una conclusione vagamente sensata era la discussione avuta quella sera nella stanza della musica, riguardo alla sua intenzione di iniziare a cercarsi un’altra sistemazione, come concordato fin dall’inizio. Villa Kaiba le piaceva, si sentiva a casa e si era affezionata ai propri inquilini, ma in fondo sapeva che prima o poi se ne sarebbe dovuta andare, tuttavia ciò non implicava rompere i rapporti con i fratelli Kaiba. Non riuscì a spiegarsi la reazione quasi avversa che ottenne dal moro quando lo mise a parte di queste sue riflessioni, quando egli se ne uscì con un freddo “fa come vuoi” per poi ritirarsi nel suo studio sbattendo la porta. Da quel momento non lo aveva più incrociato.  
  
<< Samantha… Per caso sai cosa è successo a Seto? >>  
  
Scosse la testa, mentendo o quasi, non era certa di questa sua ipotesi quindi non valeva la pena coinvolgere anche il piccolo Kaiba.  
  
<< Non lo hai sentito nemmeno tu? >> Indagò.  
  
<< Neanche una volta da tre giorni… E non risponde alle mie chiamate, anzi il suo cellulare sembra essere sempre spento. Andrei a trovarlo in azienda, ma non posso più saltare nessuna lezione a scuola… >>  
  
Mokuba era visibilmente preoccupato, non meritava di essere messo in mezzo ai loro conflitti e il fatto che fosse sparito anche per suo fratello non era un buon segno, sarebbe andata più a fondo alla questione, per mettersi l’animo in pace ma soprattutto per tranquillizzare il ragazzino.  
  
<< Andrò io questo pomeriggio. >>  
  
  
  
POV Seto  
  
Era di pessimo umore, glielo si poteva facilmente leggere in faccia, nell’azienda nessun collaboratore osava avvicinarsi o addirittura fiatare, intimoriti dalla sua aura di negatività che si sarebbe abbattuta sul primo malcapitato che lo avesse disturbato. Non era arrabbiato con qualcuno in particolare se non con se stesso, rimproverandosi per essersi lasciato andare fino a perdere di vista la realtà dei fatti. Samantha avrebbe lasciato la villa. Lo sapeva, era questo l’accordo con Pegasus, ma la sera in cui ebbe quella conversazione con lei fu come ricevere una secchiata di acqua gelida che lo riportò alla cruda realtà. Ora aveva solo bisogno di tempo per elaborare la cosa e preferiva farlo senza essere deconcentrato dalla sua presenza. L’idea di non averla più nella propria casa gli pareva così assurda, ma allo stesso tempo così normale, prevedibile, eppure non riusciva ad accettarlo. L’unico modo per avere una tregua da quei pensieri era sostituirli con la totale dedizione al lavoro, fortunatamente l’azienda non era mai a corto, e senza alcuna distrazione, cellulare compreso.  
  
  
  
POV Samantha  
  
Quel pomeriggio fece il suo ingresso nel grattacielo della KC, ricordava la procedura da seguire per vedere il CEO quindi si diresse dapprima verso la scrivania della Signorina Evelyn, attribuendo finalmente un volto al nome menzionatole il giorno della visita. Si scambiarono un formale “buongiorno” e venne subito al dunque.  
  
<< Dovrei parlare con il Signor Kaiba… >>  
  
<< Il Signor Kaiba non riceve nessuno oggi. Mi dia il suo nome così le prendo un appuntamento… >>  
  
Risoluta sulla propria decisione di vederlo quel giorno stesso, estrasse dalla borsa il pass che Seto le aveva consegnato e lo mostrò alla donna, curiosa di vedere se veramente potesse usufruire di qualche vantaggio.  
  
<< Un momento solo… >> In tutta risposta la donna alzò la cornetta e si apprestò a contattare qualcuno. << Il Signor Kaiba è già entrato nell’arena delle simulazioni? …Avvertitelo che la Signorina Pegasus è qui… Non vi disturberei se non avesse il pass prioritario… Ho capito, ve la mando subito. >> Si rivolse nuovamente a lei riagganciando la cornetta. << Il Signor Kaiba ha detto di farla scortare al piano interrato, prego mi segua… >>  
  
Sapeva già come raggiungerlo, ma non volle interferire con il lavoro della segretaria, quindi si limitò a seguirla pazientemente prima nell’ascensore, poi lungo il corridoio del piano interrato. La Signorina Evelyn si fermò davanti alla porta principale, sbloccandola con una chiave elettronica, in seguito le fece cenno di entrare, senza seguirla.  
  
La sala comandi era occupata da tre uomini in camice bianco che premevano una moltitudine di tasti lampeggianti senza curarsi della sua presenza. Esitò dal distoglierli dalle loro mansioni, ma non dovette farlo in quanto una voce squillò nei loro auricolari, ordinando loro di andarsene all’istante, tutti eccetto lei. Raggiunse il ragazzo nell’arena trovandosi di fronte alla sua fredda e spietata personalità di duellante, circondata da robot in corto circuito. L’avvicinarsi del torneo doveva averlo stressato parecchio per spingerlo ad allenarsi con tanta ferocia.  
  
<< A cosa devo la visita? >> Esordì sistemandosi il risvolto di una manica, dandole le spalle senza degnarla di uno sguardo.  
  
<< Mokuba era preoccupato per te, non ti fai vedere e non rispondi al cellulare da tre giorni… >>  
  
<< Come puoi notare sono parecchio impegnato. >>  
  
<< Lo vedo… >>  
  
Forse era stato un po’ troppo avventato da parte sua presentarsi nella sua azienda così su due piedi solo per accertarsi che stesse bene, solo allora iniziò a realizzare quanto dovesse sembrargli stupida, aspettandosi un rimprovero da parte sua per averlo interrotto nel mezzo di una simulazione. Finalmente il ragazzo si decise a voltarsi e guardarla negli occhi.  
  
<< Hai mai duellato? >>  
  
Quella domanda del tutto inaspettata la travolse risvegliando una parte del suo DNA, la stessa che le ricordava di portare sempre con se il proprio deck, e il suo corpo iniziò immediatamente a produrre una dose di adrenalina.  
  
<< Sono una Pegasus, ce l’ho nel sangue! >>  
  
La sua risposta parve piacere al ragazzo che mutò la sua espressione da apatica a compiaciuta.  
  
<< Allora ti sfido! Fammi vedere di cosa sei capace! >>  
  
<< Solo se prometti di non risparmiarti colpi. >>  
  
<< Non lo avrei fatto in ogni caso, sarebbe un’offesa alla tua intelligenza. >>  
  
Il moro le lanciò il nuovissimo prototipo di duel disk interattivo che egli stesso stava testando quel giorno.  
  
<< Ti avverto Seto, mio padre è nulla in confronto a quello che so fare io… >>  
  
<< L’allieva che supera il maestro, non mi sarei aspettato di meno da te. Ma rendiamo la cosa più stimolante… Se vinco io, cosa abbastanza scontata, rimani a Villa Kaiba. >>  
  
Allora le sue supposizioni di quella mattina erano esatte e l’idea del suo trasferimento lo aveva turbato. Non voleva che se andasse. Era troppo orgoglioso per chiederle direttamente di restare insieme a lui e Mokuba e di non cercarsi un’altra sistemazione, ma guadagnarselo in un duello era tutt’altra storia. Rimase spiazzata da quella velata confessione e in tutta onestà non le sarebbe dispiaciuto perdere, tuttavia la scommessa non comprendeva il suo trasferimento immediato qualora avesse vinto, quindi perché non rilanciare con qualcosa di altrettanto stimolante in attesa che Seto mettesse da parte l’orgoglio, formulando una richiesta esplicita.  
  
<< Se vinco io dovrai partecipare all’annuale festa in maschera che mio padre tiene al castello. >>  
  
<< Non succederà mai, perché non ho alcuna intenzione di perdere! >>  
  
<< È tempo di duellare! >>  
  
I duel disk si attivarono contemporaneamente assumendo due colorazioni diverse, la luce di Seto era blu mentre quella di Samantha verde.  
  
  
POV Seto  
  
Doveva ammettere che la figlia di Pegasus era un’avversaria temibile. Non si basava sull’azzardo, ma giocava in maniera astuta: studiava le mosse e conosceva alla perfezione il proprio deck, proprio come lui, quindi la vittoria era tutt’altro che facile da ottenere. Non aveva però previsto un piccolo inconveniente, ossia quanto la sua grinta potesse infervorarlo al punto da essere un’inaccettabile distrazione. La sicurezza e la prontezza con cui ella arrestò un suo letale attacco con una carta trappola lo fece deglutire rumorosamente. Si muoveva come sul palco quella sera in cui iniziò a trovarla attraente, era talmente presa dal duello da non curarsi più della propria postura o delle ciocche di capelli che le ricadevano davanti al viso; anche i suoi occhi sprigionavano una luce diversa. Aveva poche centinaia di life points di vantaggio quando cedette e inconsciamente iniziò ad attraversare il campo in direzione della ragazza, completamente ipnotizzato, oltrepassando il suo fedele drago senza sferrare alcun attacco con esso. In compenso ne sferrò un altro, direttamente contro di lei.  
  
<< Gioco una carta trappola, morsa del drago. >> E non appena ebbe pronunciato quelle parole avvolse saldamente le braccia intorno ai suoi fianchi facendola aderire al proprio corpo quasi con aggressività. Samantha venne dapprima colta alla sprovvista da quel gesto inaspettato, specie se nel bel mezzo di un duello, ma si adeguò presto alle nuove regole.  
  
<< Così facendo hai attivato la _mia_ trappola. >>  
  
Egli inarcò un sopracciglio in attesa di conoscere la sua prossima mossa, la quale non tardò ad arrivare. Ella gli mise le braccia intorno al collo per poi sporgersi e premere con foga le labbra sulle sue e da quel momento tutto il resto passò in secondo piano.  
  
Aveva già iniziato ad insinuare una mano al di sotto del tessuto della sua camicetta, sollevandola appena, quando Samantha si staccò da lui per guardare in direzione della sala di controllo dell’arena. Notando l’esitazione della ragazza, egli premette il suo auricolare per impartire un ordine al sistema e immediatamente le luci di comando diventarono rosse, revocando qualsiasi accesso dall’esterno.  
  
<< Nessuno ci disturberà… Lascia che ti mostri tutte le potenzialità della simulazione. >>  
  
Affidandosi alla stessa tecnologia immersiva usata dal duel disk fece cambiare l’ambientazione attorno a loro proiettandoli in una riproduzione estremamente realistica di una grotta termale, allora spinse la ragazza contro quella che ora aveva assunto le sembianze di una parete di roccia. Era talmente realistico che i loro sensi ne furono ingannati, percependo il freddo della pietra e l’odore dei vapori al retrogusto di zolfo nonché l’innalzamento della temperatura della stanza.  
  
<< Fa caldo… >> Gli sussurrò Samantha vicino all’orecchio non appena egli ebbe affondato il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, lasciandovi un segno violaceo, e presto venne accontentata dalle sue abili mani che la privarono dei vestiti.


	11. Capelli verdi

Era una domenica eccezionalmente tranquilla quella a Villa Kaiba, nessuno degli inquilini aveva del lavoro da portare a termine o degli imprevisti da affrontare, perciò i tre riuscirono finalmente a concedersi un pranzo in tutta serenità, sedendosi addirittura al tavolo rimasto inutilizzato per troppo tempo. Nel primo pomeriggio si radunarono in salotto per guardare un film tutti insieme, che finì giusto in tempo per permettere a Mokuba di prepararsi per andare a casa di alcuni suoi amici a giocare a qualche videogioco, più precisamente quelli che Seto gli aveva sequestrato ritenendoli troppo violenti per un ragazzino della sua età. I due adulti rimasero quindi da soli sul divano e Samantha decise di stendersi su di esso per rilassarsi ulteriormente, appoggiando la testa sulle gambe di Seto. Egli in tutta risposta iniziò ad accarezzarle i capelli, godendosi la loro morbidezza mentre vi passava delicatamente le dita per separare le ciocche, ma quella pace non sarebbe durata a lungo in quanto la ragazza dalla chioma argentata aveva una notizia che avrebbe scombussolato giornata.  
  
<< Ho riflettuto a lungo sui musicisti da assumere per l’inaugurazione e sono giunta a una conclusione. Tuttavia, visto che anche tu farai parte dell’esibizione volevo fare le presentazioni preliminari… >> Iniziò ella, tirandosi su con il busto.  
  
<< Mmhf… >> Il ragazzo emise degli strani rantoli, contrariato, mentre la spinse di nuovo a sdraiarsi sul divano, questa volta mettendosi sopra di lei e iniziando a baciarle il collo. << Spero non tanto presto perché ora ho altri piani… >> Aggiunse con malizia, mordendola. Le sue mani si erano già insinuate sotto gli intrecci di lana del maglioncino e Samantha a malincuore dovette fermarlo prima che glielo sfilasse del tutto.  
  
<< Li ho invitati qui… >>  
  
  
  
  
Fuori dal cancello della villa un gruppo di quattro ragazzi si apprestava a farsi ricevere nella dimora dei Kaiba. Marik, essendo quello con più dimestichezza dal momento che aveva più volte riaccompagnato Samantha, prese l’iniziativa e si annunciò al citofono mentre gli altri attendevano pazienti, o quasi.  
  
<< Ancora non ci credo che sto per mettere piede in casa di quell’arrogante, presuntuoso, figlio di… >>  
  
<< Joey! Non l’hai nemmeno visto che già ti stai scaldando. Contieniti! >> Lo rimproverò Yugi.  
  
Il ragazzo prese un profondo respiro riempiendo l’intera cavità polmonare, per poi liberare lentamente l’aria nel tentativo di tranquillizzarsi, nel frattempo il cancello si aprì e presto varcarono la soglia d’entrata, dove Samantha era già pronta ad accoglierli; il padrone di casa non tardò a raggiungerla, ma si tenne a debita distanza con le braccia conserte.  
  
<< Non dirmi che sono _questi_ i musicisti che hai scelto… >> Iniziò Seto non appena riconobbe i quattro ospiti. << Specie questo pagliaccio! >>  
  
<< Ehi! Sono un batterista io! >> Gli rispose offeso il biondino.  
  
<< Oh ma davvero? Neanche sai tenere in mano le bacchette per mangiare, figuriamoci per suonare… >> Lo corresse il moro con tono provocatorio e i due si fulminarono con lo sguardo.  
  
<< Te le suono in testa… >> Sibilò sottovoce Joey.  
  
<< Ragazzi! Non iniziate a scannarvi! >> Intervenne Duke per tranquillizzarli.  
  
A quel punto Seto rivolse il suo sguardo intimidatorio proprio a colei che aveva creato tale situazione.  
  
<< Samantha… _Esigo_ una spiegazione! >>  
  
La ragazza non badò alle sue fiamme azzurre e mantenne un atteggiamento sicuro di se per poi fornirgli le sue motivazioni.  
  
<< Ti presento i Gazette, un gruppo che hai già potuto sentire di persona e di cui faccio parte. Li conosco a sufficienza per essere sicura dello loro idoneità per la serata, hanno lo _spirito_ giusto. >> Seto roteò gli occhi, ancora incredulo. << Ma per far si che la cosa funzioni dovete smetterla di comportarvi come degli adolescenti! È un lavoro e siete sotto la mia direzione, quindi vedete di lasciare fuori le vostre avversità o vi licenzio. >> Sottolineò guardando di traverso Seto e Joey, i quali vennero entrambi spiazzati da quell’osservazione e ne rimasero ammutoliti. In seguito Samantha propose di mettersi comodi e di andare tutti a sedere sui divani disposti a “u” nel salotto per iniziare con le presentazioni singole. Marik ruppe il ghiaccio per primo.  
  
<< Io sono Marik, il tastierista, all’occorrenza pianista e seconda voce. >>  
  
<< Ti ho già visto da qualche parte… Aspetta, non sarai mica quel tizio del teatro? >> Il moro sbarrò gli occhi, esaminando l’egiziano con più attenzione.  
  
<< Esatto… Ma ho espiato le mie colpe per quella pessima figura. >> Il biondo dai lineamenti esotici si grattò la testa, ancora imbarazzato per quella faccenda.  
  
<< Adesso è il mio braccio destro per i lavori a teatro. >> Gli venne in soccorso Samantha.  
  
<< Duke Devlin, il chitarrista, sacco da boxe all’occorrenza. >>  
  
Continuò il giro il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, riprendendo le parole di Marik e rivolgendo un’occhiata sarcastica a Samantha. Seto non potè fare a meno di notarlo e volle saperne di più.  
  
<< Sacco da boxe? >> Chiese inarcando un sopracciglio.  
  
<< Oh beh, forse ho esagerato, mi ha solo tirato uno schiaffo la prima volta che ci siamo conosciuti… >>  
  
A quel punto i due non poterono trattenere una risata e la ragazza si affrettò a dare la propria versione dei fatti.  
  
<< Facile passare per martire omettendo tutto quello che è successo prima! >>  
  
<< Diciamo che sono stato un po’ troppo “ _diretto_ ” nell’elogiare la sua bellezza… >> Concluse facendole l’occhiolino.  
  
<< Sei stato un vero buzzurro! >>  
  
Seto aveva assottigliato minacciosamente gli occhi, quindi Duke si affrettò a cambiare discorso.  
  
<< Ma è acqua passata quella, per caso conosci il mio negozio di giochi, il Black Clown? >>  
  
<< Ho presente, sei quello che ha ideato il Dice Monsters? >>  
  
<< Esatto… >>  
  
<< Potresti tornarmi utile in futuro… >> _Altrimenti ti avrei polverizzato,_ finì la frase mentalmente.  
  
Joey passò il proprio turno e Seto non ebbe nulla da ridire in contrario.  
  
<< Noi invece non abbiamo bisogno di presentazioni, vero Yugi? >> Il ragazzo dalla chioma a stella scosse la testa.  
  
<< Infatti, ti confesso che mi fa strano interagire al di fuori di un duello, ma sono sicuro che sarà un’esperienza fantastica! >> Disse con il suo tipico entusiasmo un po’ _naif_. << Suono il basso comunque… >>  
  
<< Ancora non riesco a capire come vi siete conosciuti… >> Aggiunse Seto guardandola.  
  
<< È stata colpa mia >> Esordì con finta colpevolezza Marik.  
  
<< È successo dopo la prima settimana di lavoro, stavamo cenando in un pub con altri ragazzi della compagnia teatrale, poi Marik mi ha sfidata a karaoke… >> Completò il racconto Samantha.  
  
<< Che sconfitta clamorosa… >> Specificò il ragazzo con teatralità.  
  
<< Prima di iniziare mi aveva accennato della sua band a cui però mancava un cantante, e subito dopo aver finito il pezzo mi ha letteralmente supplicata di fare una prova con loro… Ed eccoci qui. Quella sera al _Krach_ è stata la nostra prima data ufficiale con me al microfono. >>  
  
<< Quella sera abbiamo fatto colpo su un produttore, stiamo lavorando a un CD adesso! >> Non riuscì a trattenersi Joey.  
  
  
I ragazzi si trattennero nella dimora dei Kaiba per un paio di ore, dopodiché Samantha li congedò, sapendo quanto il padrone di casa fosse poco incline all’ospitalità e quella rimpatriata era durata ben oltre gli standard della sua sopportazione, ma doveva ammettere che si stava difendendo bene. Scortò i quattro ragazzi fino alla porta, rimanendo sulla soglia della stessa mentre agitava una mano per salutarli finché non raggiunsero il cancello. Seto invece era rimasto sul divano, sprofondando nello schienale dello stesso intento a godersi finalmente un momento di silenzio.  
  
  
POV Samantha  
  
Non appena richiuse la porta si voltò in direzione del salotto per raggiungere il ragazzo, ma questi la interruppe a metà corsa.  
  
<< Mettiti qualcosa di elegante, usciamo. >>  
  
Probabilmente doveva cambiare aria per recuperare le energie da quell’estenuante pomeriggio e non poteva certo negarglielo, era in debito con lui per non aver cacciato di casa i suoi compagni e per aver interagito con loro in maniera civile. Salì in camera sua e lì passò una buona decina di minuti a scrutare il proprio guardaroba: la sua scelta finì per ricadere su un abito aderente in lana rosso scuro e dallo scollo risvoltato fino all’altezza delle spalle. Vi abbinò degli stivali alti scamosciati e un cinturino stretto in vita, entrambi neri. Si diede un’ultima sistemata applicando un trucco leggero per poi raggiungere Seto al piano di sotto, anch’egli in tenuta elegante e fresca di bucato.  
  
<< Hai già avvisato Roland? >> Chiese mentre indossava il cappotto, ma il moro scosse la testa.  
  
<< Ho altri piani. >>  
  
Seto le fece cenno di seguirla con l’indice e la condusse attraverso un corridoio di cui non era nemmeno a conoscenza, il quale portava al garage in cui erano custoditi alcuni roboanti sfizi dei Kaiba, fra i quali una vettura sportiva bianca le cui forme richiamavano il muso del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu: la prescelta per quella sera. Inizialmente esitò a prendere posto in quell’abitacolo immacolato e perfetto, ma quando fu al suo interno i led azzurri si accesero e Il motore iniziò a ruggire sotto il comando del conducente, prima di sfrecciare fuori dalla villa.  
  
Il buio aveva già iniziato a calare sulla città, perciò ella si perse nell’osservare le luci e le loro variazioni di colore attraverso il finestrino, nell’attesa di conoscere la loro destinazione. Con sua grande sorpresa la vettura si arrestò davanti all’entrata del Palace Hotel.  
  
<< Credevo che nessuno fosse autorizzato a vedere l’allestimento prima della cerimonia… >>  
  
<< Nessuno eccetto gli organizzatori. >>  
  
  
POV terza persona  
  
Il responsabile dell’Hotel era già pronto ad attenderli e fece loro strada lasciando trasparire non poco nervosismo nel trovarsi al cospetto del CEO della società più imponente di Domino. L’allestimento della sala riscosse l’approvazione di entrambi, Samantha lo dimostrò battendo le mani estasiata mentre il ragazzo si limitò a definirla “in linea con le sue aspettative”. La sala era suddivisa in settori, in fondo ad essa vi era il palco per l’intrattenimento musicale affiancato da entrambi i lati da una maestosa e fedele riproduzione della creatura protagonista. Sulla destra vi era il bancone per il servizio di ristoro e beveraggio mentre sulla sinistra le aree più “intime” suddivise in ulteriori settori dettati dalla disposizione di divanetti con tavolo annesso. L’area centrale era invece riservata a coloro che preferivano restare in piedi in un ambiente più promiscuo con qualche tavolo rialzato. Il pavimento era stato interamente sostituito da piastrelle di marmo verde, mentre le colonne che reggevano il soffitto erano state anch’esse modificate con un rivestimento di squame argentate, materiale ripreso per la maggior parte dell’arredamento fino anche ai più piccoli dettagli, come i nomi dei cocktail in sovrimpressione argentata sulle carte dei drink. L’altro colore dominante era il verde, utilizzato per le luci di ambientazione disposte praticamente ovunque, anche sul perimetro dei tavoli.  
  
<< Signor Kaiba, come richiesto ho fatto confezionare una divisa in tema con la serata per tutto il personale dell’hotel per l’intera durata del torneo, inoltre ogni stanza è stata ufficialmente liberata per essere messa a disposizione dei partecipanti. >>  
  
Una tecnica affine al regime monarca francese sotto la corona di Luigi XIV, quella di ospitare i rivali sotto al proprio tetto, una mossa astuta nonché proficua per il prestigio del torneo. Seto annuì col capo e congedò il responsabile per poter esaminare la sala più da vicino in tranquillità.  
  
<< Quindi hai stabilito un _dress code_? >> Chiese con curiosità Samantha.  
  
<< Esatto, chiunque voglia accedere all’inaugurazione deve imperativamente indossare qualcosa di argentato. >>  
  
<< Devo sbrigarmi a trovarmi un vestito adatto allora… >> Lo stuzzicò con finta preoccupazione.  
  
Il ragazzo le passò istintivamente le dita nei capelli, apprezzandone la lucentezza con lo sguardo.  
  
<< Sei già perfetta. >>  
  
Nell’udire le proprie parole ritrasse la mano mascherando l’imbarazzo e schiarendosi la voce prima di sviare l’argomento con un’altra osservazione.  
  
<< Qui abbiamo finito, andiamo. >>  
  
I complimenti di Seto erano così, inaspettati e fulminei, mai stucchevoli e ogni volta Samantha ne veniva colta alla sprovvista. Ciò le lasciava un sapore agrodolce, un misto fra imbarazzo e compiacimento che tuttavia non le dispiaceva. Abbozzò un sorriso affiancando il ragazzo, nel frattempo li raggiunse nuovamente il responsabile proponendo loro di cenare nel ristorante dell’albergo; il programma di Seto prevedeva una cena in un altro posto, ma Samantha aveva già accettato l’offerta e stava attendendo la sua conferma, quindi volle assecondarla. D’altra parte l’idea di avere un’intera sala a disposizione senza nessun altro intorno non gli dispiaceva affatto.  
  
Ai due vennero servite alcune portate pensate dalla cucina proprio per il torneo e Samantha osò azzardare l’ipotesi che quella fosse opera di suo padre, un uomo estremamente puntiglioso per quanto riguarda l’appagamento dei sensi, contrariamente a Seto per cui la cosa più importante era l’efficienza tecnica senza troppi fronzoli. Non lo disse ad alta voce ma quella collaborazione era una strategia vincente proprio per il fatto che i due approcci si compensavano senza lasciare alcun margine di errore, sperava che quei due smettessero di odiarsi a tal punto almeno per la durata del torneo. Venne riportata alla realtà quando le servirono l’ultima portata, la sua preferita: il dessert.  
  
La serata era tutt’altro che conclusa, in quanto Seto le accennò di non aver intenzione di rientrare subito alla villa, ma non rilasciò ulteriori dettagli.  
  
Salì in auto, del tutto ignara di quale sarebbe stata la prossima destinazione dal momento che il ragazzo le aveva semplicemente detto di pazientare. In lontananza si poteva scorgere la grande distesa d’acqua che bagnava le coste di Domino ed era proprio quello il luogo verso cui erano diretti. Seto arrestò il veicolo in una strada secondaria poco distante dal mare, in un punto dove la vista non era contaminata da eccessive attività antropiche. Uscì dall’abitacolo e si appoggiò al cofano dell’auto con le mani in tasca e lo sguardo perso verso l’orizzonte, anche Samantha lo affiancò per godersi il panorama rilassante. L’area era deserta e l’unico suono era quello di una leggera brezza e delle onde che andavano ad infrangersi sulla riva.  
  
<< Una volta mi sono tinto i capelli di verde. >> Iniziò egli senza alcun preavviso.  
  
La ragazza assunse un’espressione confusa dinnanzi a quella bizzarra confessione.  
  
<< L’ho fatto per sfidare il mio patrigno e le sue regole, ma quel bastardo sapeva che non temevo una sua ritorsione, quindi decise di punirmi prendendosela con Mokuba. Le persone care possono rivelarsi dei punti deboli se usate come mezzi per ferirti. Questo è ciò che mi ha insegnato, e per questo motivo ho scelto di non instaurare alcun tipo di rapporto all’infuori della mia famiglia. >>  
  
A differenza di chiunque altro, lei non lo aveva mai giudicato per il suo atteggiamento ostile e freddo, complice anche il fatto che con lei questo suo lato sembrava affievolirsi, se non addirittura scomparire, e non si era mai sentita attaccata o offesa. Quelle rivelazioni non potevano che confermare la sua opinione nei confronti del ragazzo: un’anima ferita dalle circostanze fin dalla tenera età, atrofizzatasi per resistere alle avversità e fronteggiarle, anche a costo di essere fraintesa.  
  
<< Ma tu stai iniziando a far vacillare questa mia convinzione e faccio sempre più fatica a controllarmi.>> Concluse egli.  
  
<< Intendi dire che ti sto rendendo debole? >>  
  
<< Secondo la mia morale sì, ma allo stesso tempo mi sento inspiegabilmente più forte. >>  
  
<< Perché mi stai rivelando tutto ciò? >>  
  
<< Perché in un certo senso noi ci assomigliamo e confido sul fatto che non ti metterai nei guai sapendo che la cosa potrebbe ferirmi. >>  
  
Il loro affetto reciproco iniziava a prendere forma in maniera sempre più esplicita, di quel passo avrebbe finito per essere innegabile. Qualcosa di estremamente piacevole o estremamente distruttivo stava per essere liberato, solo il destino conosceva l’esito.  
  
Samantha si avvicinò Istintivamente a lui appoggiando la testa sulla spalla del ragazzo che di conseguenza estrasse una mano dalla tasca per avvolgere un braccio intorno alla sua figura e stringerla ulteriormente a se. Fu un momento breve, in quanto le fredde temperature presto li costrinsero a ripararsi nella vettura e tornare a casa.


	12. Il ritorno di Dartz

La sala adibita alla cerimonia di inaugurazione iniziava ad affollarsi di duellanti e semplici amanti del gioco, tutti rigorosamente fedeli al _dress code_ della serata. La sicurezza era stata incaricata di non lasciare entrare chiunque si fosse presentato senza un indumento argentato, e in quel momento stava avendo dei contrasti con un ragazzo che non sembrò accettare il suo rifiuto di buon grado.  
  
<< Vi dico che sono nella band che si esibisce questa sera! Dovete lasciarmi entrare! >>  
  
<< Sciocchezze, levati dai piedi. >>  
  
<< Chiamatemi l’organizzatore! >>  
  
Il meno paziente dei due agenti lo aveva afferrato per il colletto e stava per scaraventarlo lontano dall’entrata, fortuna volle che Samantha passasse da lì proprio in quel momento.  
  
<< Joey! Eccoti finalmente, cominciavo a preoccuparmi… Dai sbrigati! >> Gli fece cenno di seguirlo con la mano e il ragazzo, una volta liberatosi dalla presa, oltrepassò i due bestioni rivolgendo loro una smorfia beffarda rincarando la dose con un “ _Visto?_ ”.  
  
  
  
<< Non hai rispettato il _dress code_ , Wheeler. >> Lo congelò sul posto il ragazzo dagli occhi blu non appena il biondo fece il suo ingresso nel backstage.  
  
<< Tranquillo, ce l’ho anch’io qualcosa di argentato… >> Frugò nel proprio zaino per estrarne un fedora interamente ricoperto di paillettes argentate, mettendoselo in testa con fierezza. << Ta-Dan! >>  
  
<< Non ci posso credere… >> Seto si coprì il volto con una mano, esasperato.  
  
<< È meglio di niente. >> Tentò di calmare le acque Samantha.  
  
Dopotutto non tutti avevano a disposizione degli stilisti per farsi confezionare un abito su misura proprio per quella occasione, come quello di Seto: uno smoking grigio metallizzato a cui aveva abbinato cravatta e scarpe nere. Anche Samantha aveva voluto sfoggiare un abito speciale, nonostante avesse già i capelli in tema, e quella sera indossò un tubino attillato fino a metà coscia per poi allargarsi in una gonna di velo semitrasparente che lo prolungava fino al pavimento. Il colore subiva una gradazione, partendo da una forte intensità di brillantini sulla la parte superiore, la quale andava a degradarsi sulla gonna fino a lasciare il tessuto vergine dal ginocchio in giù.  
  
Erano ormai giunti sul posto alcuni pezzi grossi con cui il CEO della KC era formalmente tenuto a parlare di affari, quindi dovette separarsi dal gruppo per dedicarsi alle pubbliche relazioni, inoltre avrebbe dovuto tenere il discorso di apertura non appena Pegasus si fosse degnato di arrivare. Il detto “parli del diavolo e spuntano le corna” mai fu così appropriato…  
  
<< L’allestimento è davvero splendido! Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro Kaiba Boy! >> Iniziò alle sue spalle il platinato.  
  
<< Ovviamente. >>  
  
<< A proposito di cose splendide… Dov’è mia figlia? >>  
  
<< Si sta preparando per lo spettacolo insieme ai ragazzi. >>  
  
<< Capisco… Non vedo l’ora di vedere cosa ha organizzato per la serata! >>  
  
<< Ogni cosa a suo tempo, ora pensiamo a fare quel maledetto discorso il più in fretta possibile. >>  
  
Fu abbastanza imbarazzante per il proprio ego condividere lo stesso palchetto con quello spocchioso, il quale prolungò oltremodo il discorso con inutili giri di parole, mentre lui era venuto dritto al sodo presentando il regolamento. Finalmente arrivò la battuta finale.  
  
<< Dichiaro aperto il Torneo del Drago! Che vinca il migliore! >> _Cioè io,_ pensò Seto. << Diamo inizio alla festa con degli ospiti d’eccezione! >>  
  
Il sipario dietro di loro si aprì, rivelando Il vero e proprio palco dove uno alla volta i ragazzi iniziarono a fare la loro comparsa, Samantha salì per ultima travolgendo il pubblico dapprima con la sua radiosità, poi con le sue doti canore. Il concerto non era ai livelli del _Krach_ , ma riuscirono comunque a scuotere gli animi degli spettatori con qualche pezzo più frizzante, la front woman azzardò anche qualche coinvolgimento diretto, chiedendo al pubblico di accompagnarli battendo le mani o schioccando le dita, ma nulla di troppo spinto, suo padre era uno degli ospiti dopotutto. Pegasus era poco lontano dal palco, intento a scambiare poche sporadiche parole con alcuni uomini di affari, ma pur seguendo con attenzione l’esibizione della sua _enfant prodige_ che lo stava rendendo enormemente fiero, cosa che non mancò di far notare ai suoi interlocutori. Dalla parte opposta Seto si stava preparando mentalmente per la sua entrata in scena finchè arrivò il segnale: la musica si fermò, salvo la batteria che tenne un ritmo per creare atmosfera, le luci cambiarono colore, virando tutte sul blu, mentre Samantha presentò velocemente il pezzo seguente.  
  
<< Per la prossima ed ultima canzone avremo l’onore di avere sul palco la persona che ha reso possibile questo torneo, a dimostrazione della sua determinazione e impegno… Un applauso per Seto Kaiba, CEO della Kaiba Corporation! >>  
  
Come la ragazza aveva previsto i partecipanti furono dapprima sbalorditi, Pegasus in primis, ma quello stupore li elettrizzò e l’intera sala accompagnò l’entrata di Seto con una fragorosa acclamazione mista a grida.  
  
Quando prese il posto di Marik al pianoforte i due si guardarono con intesa per poi iniziare ad esibirsi insieme, come già avevano fatto nelle settimane precedenti nella sala della musica. Allo stesso modo vennero disinibiti dalla chimica che caratterizzava la loro relazione, facendo loro dimenticare di essere davanti ad un centinaio di persone. L’uno si esibiva per l’altra, il resto non esisteva, e proprio questa loro spensieratezza rese la performance ineccepibile e travolgente per tutti i partecipanti, anche gli altri ragazzi sul palco si resero conto di essere solo un accompagnamento e che quei due erano in un’altra dimensione, la _loro_.  
  
Quando il concerto giunse al termine, Samantha si accorse di essersi avvicinata pericolosamente al pianoforte e di non aver quasi mai interrotto il contatto visivo con Seto, furono gli interminabili applausi a richiamare la sua attenzione verso il pubblico. Cercò lo sguardo di suo padre per tentare di decifrarlo e fortunatamente non notò nulla di preoccupante, stava applaudendo come gli altri con un sorriso soddisfatto stampato in viso, il che la rincuorò. Terminarono l’esibizione con un inchino di gruppo, poi si divisero in base ai loro “impegni sociali”: Marik, Yugi, Joey e Duke raggiunsero i loro amici, compreso Mokuba che si era aggregato ad essi, mentre Seto e Samantha furono richiamati da Pegasus che scalpitava dalla voglia di dare il proprio feedback sulla serata.  
  
<< Kaiba Boy sei una rivelazione! Mi chiedo come mia figlia abbia fatto a convincerti a farti salire sul palco. Davvero un’ottima idea! Anzi geniale! Ci farà una pubblicità pazzesca! Ahh Samantha, sapevo che avresti organizzato qualcosa di spettacolare… Ma _questo_ supera di gran lunga le mie aspettative! _Garçon_? Tre bicchieri di champagne! Bisogna fare un brindisi! >>  
  
<< Ma quanto parla… E tu lo sopporti da più di vent’anni? >> Bisbigliò all’orecchio di Samantha, la quale scoppiò a ridere annuendo.  
  
<< Alla miglior inaugurazione che abbia mai visto! >> Ricominciò Pegasus alzando la _flute_ e i due lo assecondarono facendo tintinnare i bicchieri.  
  
Dopo il brindisi Seto dovette allontanarsi per tornare a dedicarsi alle proprie pubbliche relazioni, lasciando da soli padre e figlia, ma presto anche Samantha tornò al fianco dei suoi compagni musicisti, nonché amici complimentandosi innanzitutto con loro per essere stati impeccabili, poi venne letteralmente monopolizzata da Mokuba che, come suo padre, aveva parecchia esaltazione da esternare.  
  
<< È stato fantastico! Tu e Seto siete stati grandi! È così bello vederlo felice e senza il suo solito muso lungo… Ti prego non andartene mai più da casa, da quando sei arrivata tu sembra stia tornando quello di prima… >>  
  
La confessione del giovane Kaiba la intenerì al punto da abbracciarlo. Anche lei aveva notato come il comportamento di Seto nei suoi confronti fosse diverso rispetto a quello che manteneva con chiunque altro, e anche Mokuba lo aveva constatato. Ma non era l’unico e presto anche Yugi, si intromise nella loro conversazione, essendone più interessato rispetto a quella che stavano tenendo gli altri ragazzi.  
  
<< I tuoi occhi avevano una luce diversa quando avete cantato insieme, e anche quelli di Seto. È un vero peccato tenerlo nascosto, tuttavia non conosco tutte le dinamiche… >>  
  
<< È complicato… >> Stava quasi per rivelare a Yugi l’accordo che Seto aveva stretto con suo padre quando venne interrotta.  
  
<< Ciao Samantha… >>  
  
Un brivido le attraversò la schiena sentendosi chiamare da _quella_ voce.  
  
  
  
POV Seto  
  
Con non poca fatica era finalmente riuscito a sottrarsi dalla morsa di alcuni azionisti, con l’intento di raggiungere Samantha, ma ella non era più insieme a Pegasus così dovette iniziare a scrutare l’intera sala. Quando riuscì a scorgerla la vide in compagnia di un ragazzo dai lunghi capelli bianchi con dei riflessi argentati legati alla base in una coda morbida. A prima impressione sembravano conoscersi, e non ne ebbe più alcun dubbio quando egli le mise le mani sulle spalle. Una parte di lui riteneva che non fosse opportuno immischiarsi, temendo inoltre di insospettire Pegasus standole costantemente vicino, dall’altra parte invece voleva andare da lei per accertarsi che non ci fossero problemi e per scoprire chi fosse quel tizio che osava prendersi tante confidenze. Ma non occorse, poco dopo il ragazzo gli si avvicinò di sua spontanea volontà proprio per interagire con lui.  
  
<< Tu devi essere il famoso Seto Kaiba. >> Gli disse il ragazzo con finta ammirazione, allora notò la colorazione dei suoi occhi: uno ambrato e uno verde acqua, tonalità che gli sembrarono parecchio familiari.  
  
<< In persona. >> Si limitò a dire continuando a scrutarlo con sospetto.  
  
<< Dartz, primogenito di Pegasus. >> Si presentò il ragazzo porgendogli la mano e quel nome lo fece sussultare. Improvvisamente rimise insieme tutti i pezzi e maturò una forte avversità nei suoi confronti per ciò che gli aveva raccontato Samantha; non avrebbe mai stretto la mano a quel verme.  
  
<< Seto non ama le formalità. >> Li interruppe Pegasus facendo segno al ragazzo di abbassare la mano.  
  
<< Specie se non mi piace la persona. >> Precisò rivolgendo uno sguardo gelido al figlio di Maximillion.  
  
<< Mi sorprende trovarti qui Dartz, cosa ti porta a Domino?>> Cambiò argomento il più vissuto dei platinati.  
  
<< Mi sono iscritto al torneo ovviamente, se un Kaiba può partecipare al suo stesso torneo allora serve anche un Pegasus per equilibrare la cosa. >>  
  
_Infatti ce n’è già una_ , lo corresse a bassa voce alludendo alla sorella che aveva convinto ad iscriversi.  
  
Mentiva, glielo poteva leggere in faccia, sicuramente aveva anche altre ragioni per ripresentarsi dopo così tanti anni, e averlo visto vicino a Samantha non lo faceva stare tranquillo, anzi aveva un pessimo presentimento.  
  
<< Non vedo l’ora di batterti. >> Lo sfidò mantenendo lo stesso tono seccato.  
  
<< Non ti illudere Kaiba! >> Rispose acido Dartz.  
  
<< Su su è una festa! Lasciamo le rivalità per quando inizierà ufficialmente il torneo… >>  
  
Maximillion iniziò uno dei suoi noiosissimi discorsi di cui non gli interessava assolutamente nulla, nel frattempo il suo cellulare iniziò a vibrare: era Mokuba che gli stava inviando alcune foto di lui seduto al pianoforte durante il concerto. Aprì la galleria e iniziò a farle scorrere per poterle visionare tutte, dimenticandosi di avere ancora il video di Samantha nella sua tenuta trasgressiva. Esso non passò inosservato a Pegasus che stava spiando con la coda dell’occhio il suo schermo senza che lui se rendesse conto. L’uomo afferrò il cellulare dalle sue mani e si allontanò in direzione della figlia senza che potesse ribattere qualsiasi cosa. Quando la raggiunse le rivolse lo schermo con aria incredula.  
  
<< E questo cos’è Samantha? >> Appena la ragazza realizzò quello che le stava mostrando abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzata senza sapere cosa rispondere, allora Pegasus rincarò la dose.  
  
<< Per quanto ancora pensavi di tenermelo nascosto? >> Samantha, convinta di averlo deluso sospirò, ma prima che potesse spiegare la sua versione dei fatti suo padre le fece un’altra domanda del tutto inaspettata.  
  
<< Qual è il tuo gruppo preferito? >>  
  
<< I _System Of A Down_ …? << Rispose lei perplessa, e allora Pegasus la abbracciò ridendo.  
  
<< Sei proprio mia figlia! E pensare che mi vergognavo a dirti che il tuo caro padre era un grande fan del rock alla tua età e lo è tutt’ora! Voglio assolutamente partecipare al tuo prossimo concerto! >> La confessione dell’uomo lasciò tutti sbalorditi, ma poi Pegasus tornò in se, rendendosi conto di un particolare. << Tuttavia vorrei sapere come mai questo video si trovi sul cellulare di _Seto Kaiba_ …>> Disse ad alta voce in modo da farsi sentire anche da lui che nel frattempo si stava avvicinando alle sue spalle.  
  
_Sono un uomo morto._  
  
<< Qualcuno doveva pur riportarmi a casa dopo il concerto, gli ho chiesto io di filmare qualche momento per avere un ricordo della serata… >>  
  
Lo salvò Samantha, e Pegasus sembrò crederle, a differenza di Dartz, giunto sul posto subito dopo di lui, che aveva perfettamente capito cosa ci fosse fra i due durante l’esibizione, ma preferì non interferire.  
  
<< Si è fatto tardi e ho ancora parecchie cose di cui discutere con te Dartz, in privato. Seguimi di sopra… >>  
  
Il ragazzo già immaginava che il suo improvviso ritorno avrebbe insospettito Il padre e che quella conversazione non era altro che questione di tempo, acconsentì suo malgrado ma prima volle salutare la sorella.  
  
<< È stato un piacere rivederti, a presto Sam… >> Le sfiorò una mano prima di voltarsi per seguire Pegasus, scegliendo di passare volutamente di fianco a Seto fino a quasi far toccare le loro spalle  
  
<< Stai alla larga dalla mia sorellina. >> Gli sibilò sottovoce vicino all’orecchio per poi abbandonare la sala definitivamente.


	13. Il torneo

_Questo capitolo è passato dall'essere quello più sofferto (dato che non avevo idea di come riempire questo buco) al diventare uno dei più lunghi, nonché il mio preferito e finalmente sono riuscita ad inserire dei momenti alla "Seto freaking Kaiba"!_  
  
  


*****  
  


  
La competizione era aperta a chiunque avesse accumulato sufficienti punti per qualificarsi, indipendentemente dall’età o dalla nazionalità, vi era quindi una grande eterogeneità all’interno dell’arena in cui iniziavano a fare il loro ingresso sfidanti da ogni continente. Anche il gruppo di amici era giunto sul posto e si stava sottoponendo ai controlli di sicurezza posti ad ogni entrata. Tutti riuscirono a passare senza riscontrare alcun problema, salvo Joey che con il suo cattivo temperamento e la sua scarsa inclinazione a collaborare aveva prolungato la sua perquisizione, guadagnandosi pure un test anti droga. Fortunatamente non gli venne rilevata nessuna sostanza psicoattiva in circolazione e fu libero di raggiungere gli altri che, nel frattempo, avevano iniziato ad ambientarsi. L’edificio che ospitava il torneo si ergeva su due piani più uno interrato, la base di controllo, il primo comprendeva degli scompartimenti riservati ai concorrenti, offrendo vari servizi inerenti alla preparazione come alcune sale per allenarsi, disposti tutt’intorno alla grande area di ristoro centrale, mentre il secondo ospitava il terreno di gioco immersivo circondato dalle tribune e coperto da una cupola semitrasparente in grado di proiettare uno scenario diverso in base al tipo di duello. Il tutto accompagnato dall’altissima tecnologia firmata KC che garantiva la perfetta fruizione degli incontri grazie a giganteschi schermi olografici che riprendevano il duello da varie angolazioni. Non vi era però ancora traccia degli organizzatori e Samantha decise di separarsi dal gruppo nell’area di ristoro per fare un giro di ricognizione, nella speranza di incrociare Seto oppure suo padre, ma Marik non volle lasciarla da sola e quindi la raggiunse. I due stavano percorrendo il corridoio centrale che univa tutte le sale esaminando ognuna di essa ma senza alcun risultato, in compenso avrebbero presto fatto un incontro spiacevole.  
  
<< Marik li hai trovati? Marik…? Mi stai ascoltando? >>  
  
Insistette Samantha non ricevendo più risposta dal ragazzo da quando si era esposto con la testa in una sala da cui provenivano parecchi schiamazzi. Egli si girò di scatto portandosi l’indice davanti alle labbra intimandole di abbassare la voce, il suo sguardo sembrava parecchio preoccupato.  
  
<< Andiamocene... >> Bisbigliò sottovoce allontanandosi in punta di piedi.  
  
<< Guarda un po’ chi si rivede! >>  
  
Alle loro spalle una voce familiare e per nulla rassicurante li fece entrambi impallidire rievocando dei brutti ricordi. A conferma delle loro preoccupazioni, quando si voltarono videro uscire dalla stanza i tre criminali, gli stessi che tentarono di aggredirli quel pomeriggio in cui finirono nella periferia di Domino. Non si sarebbero mai aspettati di rincontrarli, specie in quel posto.  
  
<< Credo che abbiamo un conto in sospeso… >> Ringhiò il loro capo facendo scrocchiare le nocche mentre iniziarono ad avvicinarsi.  
  
Erano in inferiorità numerica, disarmati e le scarpe indossate da Samantha le avrebbero impedito di correre, quindi Marik si mise istintivamente davanti a lei schermandola con un braccio.  
  
<< Cosa diavolo ci fate qui? >> Tentò di guadagnare tempo l’egiziano, guardandosi intorno per escogitare un modo per tirarsi fuori da quella situazione al più presto.  
  
<< Vorrei saperlo anche io. >>  
  
Dalla parte opposta, dietro al losco trio, una voce ferma e autoritaria venne in loro soccorso, accompagnata dalla camminata elegante del suo possessore.  
  
<<S-Seto Kaiba?! >> Esclamò uno dei due tirapiedi voltandosi. << Capo, è meglio andare… >> Aggiunse a bassa voce.  
  
<< E stai zitto! È solo un pivello. >> Sibilò l’uomo senza prestare attenzione all’avvicinarsi del CEO.  
  
<< Cosa ci fa della feccia come voi nel mio torneo! >>  
  
Riprese il moro con molta meno pazienza di qualche secondo prima, guadagnandosi per un momento l’attenzione del malvivente che lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, per poi rispondergli seccato.  
  
<< Non sono affari che ti riguardano. E ora levati dai piedi se non vuoi farti male come i tuoi amichetti! >> Tornò a concentrarsi su coloro per cui serbava rancore, alzando il pugno deciso a sfigurare il volto esotico del biondo davanti a lui, ma prima che potesse farlo una carta gli tagliò la pelle il cui lerciume infettò immediatamente la ferita, causandogli il doppio del bruciore. Emise un sinistro rantolo voltandosi verso il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri che l’aveva scagliata; la sua posa arrogante fece salire ulteriormente la sua collera.  
  
<< Piccolo bastardo, sei morto! >>  
  
L’uomo tentò di sferrargli un pugno con la mano illesa ma Seto non solo schivò il colpo, ma gliene inflisse uno a sua volta dritto nella bocca dello stomaco, tagliandogli il respiro. Questi cadde sulle ginocchia premendosi una mano sul petto e tossendo dolorosamente nel tentativo di riprendere fiato mentre i suoi scagnozzi si precipitarono per rialzarlo, afferrandolo ognuno da una spalla.  
  
<< **Sparite**. >> Ringhiò minacciosamente il moro a denti serrati.  
  
I tre malcapitati dapprima indietreggiarono terrorizzati, per poi darsela gambe fino all’uscita. Marik, che nel frattempo aveva interamente abbracciato Samantha per proteggerla, lentamente si ritrasse e i due sospirarono sollevati.  
  
<< Si può sapere in che razza di guaio vi siete cacciati voi due?! >> Seto li fulminò entrambi con lo sguardo, soprattutto la ragazza che in un primo momento non seppe cosa dire.  
  
<< È una lunga storia… >> Iniziò Marik grattandosi la nuca con imbarazzo, ma l’espressione del moro non cambiò di una virgola esigendo una risposta più esaustiva.  
  
<< Inizia. >>  
  
L’egiziano fu costretto a riportare i fatti senza tralasciare alcun dettaglio, causando non poco imbarazzo in Samantha, la quale continuava a camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro sotto lo sguardo inquisitore di Seto che ciclicamente si posava su di lei. Quando ebbe finito di raccontare i tre rimasero inizialmente in silenzio, poi fu il moro a riprendere la parola rivolgendosi alla sua coinquilina.  
  
<< C’è altro che dovrei sapere? >>  
  
Samantha scosse la testa mantenendo lo sguardo basso, allora il ragazzo le si avvicinò piazzandosi davanti a lei per poi sollevarle il mento con l’indice, costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
<< Non hai idea di quanto l’immagine di te mentre malmeni i criminali mi attizzi… >>  
  
Le sussurrò a pochi centimetri dalle labbra prima di impossessarsene avidamente ed ella, rossa in viso, ricambiò. Si staccò quando percepì un terzo paio di occhi violacei invadere la loro intimità con una certa insistenza.  
  
<< Quanto a te… Se le fosse successo qualcosa ti avrei _annientato_ , tienilo bene a mente. >>  
  
<< Non lo avrei mai permesso, lo giuro su Ra. >> Il ragazzo si portò solennemente la mano destra sul cuore.  
  
<< A breve ci sarà il sorteggio, dovreste tornare dagli altri. >>  
  
<< Tu non vieni? >> Chiese Samantha.  
  
<< Vi raggiungo non appena avrò sistemato alcune questioni con la sicurezza. >> _Licenziato quell’incompetente che ha permesso alla feccia di periferia di entrare._  
  
  
  
L’arena aveva ufficialmente aperto i suoi cancelli al pubblico e la platea veniva occupata velocemente, gli occhi della folla già seduta erano tutti puntati sullo schermo principale in attesa di conoscere le coppie del primo turno. Al piano di sotto anche i duellanti scalpitavano dall’impazienza di sapere con chi si sarebbero scontrati e quando; il gruppo di amici era riunito in prossimità della caffetteria quando vennero sorteggiati i primi abbinamenti.  
  
<< Ragazzi ci siamo! Ecco le coppie per il primo turno! >> Richiamò l’attenzione del gruppo Yugi.  
  
Presto uscì la lista che distrusse le speranze di alcuni partecipanti ancora prima di iniziare, fra questi Joey.  
  
<< Non ci posso credere! Quello sbruffone lo ha fatto apposta! >>  
  
Il ragazzo sbatté più volte le palpebre per essere sicuro di aver visto bene, ma nonostante ciò il suo nome rimaneva di fianco a quello del suo acerrimo nemico nonché uno dei più forti dell’intero torneo, Seto Kaiba.  
  
<< Puoi sempre ritirarti. >> Si prese gioco di lui il suddetto che aveva fatto il suo ingresso proprio in quel momento e li stava raggiungendo, accompagnato dal fratello minore.  
  
<< Puoi scordartelo! Ti farò mangiare la polvere! >>  
  
<< Tsk! >> Sghignazzò ironicamente il moro prima di rivolgersi a Samantha, la quale non aveva minimamente distolto lo sguardo dallo schermo e si stava mordendo nervosamente un’unghia. << Lo sai che non è stata una mia scelta, vero? >> Le disse, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla per farla tornare alla realtà.  
  
La ragazza dai capelli argentati cercò di assumere un atteggiamento rilassato prima di voltarsi, nonostante non fosse del tutto sicura di quanto stava per dire.  
  
<< Prima o poi sarebbe dovuto succedere lo stesso… >>  
  
<< Non se lo avessi sfidato io per primo. >> Precisò Seto stringendo un pugno e digrignando i denti.  
  
<< Oh suvvia, è solo un duello tra fratelli, qual è il problema? >> S’intromise Joey con superficialità.  
  
<< Non sono affari tuoi. >> Lo zittì immediatamente il moro ringhiando, ma Samantha gli intimò di non scaldarsi.  
  
<< Non abbiamo esattamente un buon rapporto … A dire il vero non saprei nemmeno come definirlo… >>  
  
<< Allora straccialo come solo tu sei capace! Puoi farcela Sam! >> Tentò di rimediare alla propria mancanza di tatto il biondino.  
  
<< Straccialo. >> Ripetè Seto sussurrando vicino al suo orecchio e spostando la mano alla base della sua schiena.  
  
<< Facciamo tutti il tifo per te! >>  
  
Aggiunsero gli altri in coro e Samantha ne fu rincuorata. Non temeva la sconfitta, ma il doversi trovare sola faccia a faccia con Dartz in quel contesto la rendeva nervosa e le provocava un certo disagio.  
  
  
Il primo giro di combattimenti stava per avere inizio e ad aprire le danze furono proprio Seto e Joey, il quale, nonostante tutta la sua grande volontà e il suo impegno, venne spazzato via dall’impareggiabile esperienza del campione in soli dieci turni. Una batosta che però non demoralizzò il ragazzo che gli assicurò di prendersi la sua rivincita entro la fine del torneo. Fortunatamente agli altri non toccò scontrarsi fra di loro ma furono abbinati ad altri duellanti che non conoscevano, Yugi si ritrovò contro uno strano tizio con la fissa per gli insetti che gli diede parecchio filo da torcere con la sua Grande Falena, tuttavia una volta individuato il punto debole della creatura fu un gioco da ragazzi batterlo. Marik si scontrò con un ragazzo il cui deck era basato sulle creature marine, anch’esso si rivelò essere un osso duro ma quando il terreno di gioco si fece arido lo sfidante non ebbe più alcuna possibilità di resistere alla sua offensiva. Solo Duke uscì sconfitto dal suo duello contro una giovane donna bionda, agguerrita come i suoi mostri-arpie, e dalla quale si era lasciato abbindolare perdendo la concentrazione sulle carte e commettendo degli errori che gli risultarono fatali; perlomeno si guadagnò un “forse” quando le chiese di uscire per conoscersi meglio.  
  
Venne poi il turno di Samantha che esitò fino all’ultimo secondo prima di entrare nella cabina in cui vi era la pedana che l’avrebbe portata all’interno dell’arena; le urla si facevano più forti e il varco era sempre più vicino, non poteva più tirarsi indietro. La pedana si arrestò a livello con il terreno mimetizzandosi con esso e tutte le luci vennero puntate su di lei e sullo sfidante dall’altra parte del campo, facendo risplendere le loro chiome affini.  
  
<< Signore e signori! I prossimi duellanti non sono niente meno che la progenie dell’uomo che ha inventato il Duel Monsters, Samantha e Dartz Pegasus! Sembra proprio che ne vedremo delle belle questa sera! >> Il commentatore sollecitò la folla ed essa non esitò a manifestare il proprio stupore acclamando rumorosamente i due sfidanti.  
  
<< A te la prima mossa, sorellina. >> Iniziò Dartz accennando un inchino.  
  
<< Risparmiati i favoritismi, non ho intenzione di andarci piano solo perché siamo… >>  
  
<< Fratelli. >> Finì lui. << Nemmeno io ho intenzione di trattenermi se è per questo, ma farò tutto il possibile per non farti male… >>  
  
<< Pesco dal deck! >>  
  
Samantha sorrise compiaciuta alla vista del mostro appena aggiuntosi nella sua mano, un mostro-gatto dalla difesa impenetrabile, non esitò a giocarlo in quello stesso turno piazzando anche altre due carte coperte. Solo allora sbaragliò gli occhi ricordandosi da dove provenisse quella carta.  
  
<< Vedo che non te ne sei mai separata… >> Le labbra di Dartz si stirarono in un genuino sorriso. << Ricordi il giorno in cui te la diedi? Avevi paura di rimanere da sola al castello così ti cedetti una delle mie carte migliori in modo che ti proteggesse al mio posto quando dovetti seguire nostro padre all’estero… >>  
  
<< S-Smettila e concentrati sulla partita! >> Scosse la testa imbarazzata, cercando di non prestare attenzione alle sue parole, stava solo cercando di distrarla.  
  
<< Con piacere! Evoco anche io un mostro! >>  
  
La strategia di Dartz era diversa da quella della sorella, infatti iniziò subito a schierare un mostro in posizione di attacco, che sacrificò senza rimorso per far scattare volutamente una delle carte trappola di Samantha. I due erano degni figli di Pegasus e resero onore al loro nome, sfoggiando combinazioni e strategie da veri intenditori in un duello senza sosta che stava tenendo sulle spine il pubblico. Un paio di occhi blu tuttavia scrutavano la scena con meno entusiasmo, costantemente in allerta e pronti a reagire qualora Dartz avesse fatto un passo falso o una manovra sleale nei confronti di Samantha. Ma ella riusciva a tenergli testa senza particolari problemi, tranne durante i loro scambi verbali.  
  
<< Voglio dimostrarti che non ho alcuna intenzione di farti di nuovo del male, credimi, non sai quanto mi senta in colpa… Vincerò questo duello senza mai attaccare direttamente i tuoi life points! >>  
  
<< Io non sarò così clemente… Strega Viola sferra un attacco ai suoi life points! >>  
  
Il colpo andò a segno, in quanto Dartz era rimasto scoperto, ciò fece guadagnare a Samantha ben 1100 punti di distacco, ma la situazione non tardò a riequilibrarsi quando si attivò la trappola del fratello. Gli era costata parecchio, certo, ma con le mosse successive mise la sorella con le spalle al muro, neutralizzando i punti d’attacco dei suoi mostri, rendendoli innocui e non solo, li paralizzò riducendoli a dei miseri bersagli: presto i life points di Samantha scesero sotto a quelli di Dartz, in qualche modo era riuscito ad innescare un meccanismo per cui ogni mostro distrutto aumentava la potenza di attacco del proprio e quando l’effetto paralizzante svanì esso era ormai troppo forte da affrontare. Nessuna carta rimasta all’interno del suo deck poteva confrontarsi con 2600 punti di attacco, i suoi mostri più forti erano già stati spediti al cimitero. Lo aveva quasi battuto, prima di quel brusco capovolgimento non gli rimanevano che 400 life points e ora invece era lei ad averne la metà dei suoi. Nulla poteva impedire a Dartz di vincere al prossimo turno.  
  
Dalla tribuna i suoi amici iniziarono ad allarmarsi, soprattutto il piccolo Mokuba.  
  
<< Oh no Seto! Non ce la farà mai a batterlo! >> Il ragazzino strinse nervosamente la giacca del fratello come se la scena lo stesse facendo soffrire.  
  
<< Deve farcela. >> Rispose con tono fermo il più grande dei Kaiba, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dalla ragazza, in particolare dal suo duel disk. << Avanti pescala…>> Disse fra se a denti stretti quando Samantha portò nuovamente la mano sul deck, esitando.  
  
Pescò la sua ultima carta aggrappandosi a qualche surreale speranza, la mano le tremava e non osava voltarla, ma quando lo fece ebbe un sussulto.  
  
<< Ti sei battuta con onore Sam… >> Azzardò prima del tempo Dartz.  
  
<< Non ho ancora finito! >>  
  
<< Gioca pure tutte le carte vuoi, non cambierà l’esito del duello… >>  
  
<< Questo lo vedremo! Sacrifico i miei due mostri rimasti ed evoco il Drago Bianco Occhi Blu! >>  
  
<< Non è possibile! >> Gli occhi di Dartz si spalancarono, increduli davanti all’apparizione di quella possente creatura e ai suoi minacciosi ruggiti.  
  
Tutti dal pubblico rimasero sconvolti, nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere giocare quel mostro, tranne lo stesso Seto Kaiba che curvò le labbra in un sorriso soddisfatto. Incrociò le braccia al petto abbandonando la postura tesa di poco prima per lasciarsi aderire allo schienale con aria rilassata.  
  
  
_Flashback_  
  
  
POV Seto  
  
Il duello successivo sarebbe stato fra Samantha e Dartz, dal momento che le era sembrata parecchio nervosa nelle ore precedenti, decise di andarla a cercare per assicurarsi che fosse nelle giuste condizioni per affrontarlo. La trovò in uno degli alloggi per i duellanti, intenta a studiare le combinazioni del proprio deck per -probabilmente- la millesima volta.  
  
<< Anche a scuola studiavi mezz’ora prima dell’esame? >> La pizzicò varcando la soglia andando a sedersi di fianco a lei per osservare la sua strategia.  
  
<< Un ripasso non guasta mai… >> Gli rispose senza alzare lo sguardo dal tavolino.  
  
<< È un avversario così temibile? >>  
  
<< Peggio… È _imprevedibile_ , come avrai sicuramente potuto notare… >>  
  
Non poteva darle torto e inoltre quel verme aveva anche un’altra arma da usare a suo vantaggio: l’emotività di Samantha. Ella non aveva avuto il tempo di assimilare il corso degli eventi dall’inaugurazione e ora, a distanza di nemmeno ventiquattro ore se lo sarebbe ritrovata di fronte in un duello. Non era sicuro di quali fossero le sue intenzioni, ma di una cosa era certo, Samantha doveva uscirne vincitrice così da recuperare la sua fiducia in se stessa e spedirlo fuori dal torneo. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per aiutarla.  
  
<< Allora devi fare il suo stesso gioco. >>  
  
Prese il proprio deck dalla custodia legata alla cintura e lo fece passare velocemente fra le dita, per infine estrarne una carta che mise sul tavolino insieme alle altre.   
  
<< Seto! Sei serio? >>  
  
<< Non potrò essere nell’arena con te, ma con questa è come se polverizzassi Dartz di persona. >> _E soprattutto sarò al tuo fianco,_ aggiunse mentalmente.  
  
  
_Fine flashback_  
  
  
<< Occhi Blu, distruggi il suo mostro e azzera i suoi life points! >>  
  
Dartz non potè in alcun modo proteggere la sua creatura, né tanto meno pararsi dal resto dei danni che li vennero inflitti direttamente, facendo scendere a zero il suo punteggio. C’era una sola spiegazione per cui quel drago si trovasse nel deck della sua avversaria e la risposta non gli piaceva per niente. Quell’attacco era un affronto da parte di Kaiba e anche un modo per rivendicare la sua vicinanza con Samantha, quel drago si era messo in mezzo al loro duello come Seto si era intromesso fra le loro vite, e ciò lo rese oltremodo furioso. Tuttavia mandò giù il boccone amaro e nascose il suo disprezzo davanti alla sorella, complimentandosi per la sua vittoria.  
  
<< Ora sei tu la migliore. >> Disse applaudendo insieme alla folla.  
  
<< Ti sei battuto bene anche tu, ho vinto per un _soffio_ … >>  
  
_Piantagrane,_ la corresse mentalmente.  
  
<< Ci si vede Sam… >>  
  
Il ragazzo abbandonò il campo scomparendo nuovamente nel varco creato dalla piattaforma, mentre Samantha si godette gli applausi per la sua vittoria, uno in particolare, quello del ragazzo dagli occhi di ghiaccio che la stava osservando orgoglioso.


	14. La finale

Il torneo proseguiva da ormai due settimane e il numero di partecipanti si stava restringendo ogni giorno di più, quella sera si sarebbe disputata la finale fra i superstiti della mattina stessa. Le ultime coppie di sfidanti erano composte da Yugi Muto, il quale dovette a malincuore battersi contro Marik sconfiggendolo, Samantha Pegasus, la stratega letale, Mai Valentine, colei che aveva asfaltato ogni uomo sul proprio cammino compreso Duke, e ovviamente Seto Kaiba. Come da prassi, i quattro semifinalisti erano in attesa di sapere quale sarebbe stato il loro prossimo rivale; molti dal pubblico speravano in un duello tutto al femminile, ma sfortunatamente per le loro fantasie entrambe le coppie furono di due sessi opposti: Yugi contro Samantha e Mai contro Seto. Quest’ultimo si ritrovò a nutrire speranze contrastanti sull’esito del duello fra gli altri due, una parte di lui tifava per la ragazza dai capelli argentati mentre l’altra voleva a tutti i costi ottenere la propria rivincita contro il suo più grande rivale di tutti i tempi, e per fare ciò Yugi doveva arrivare in finale. Naturalmente dava per scontato di battere la giovane bionda e le sue arpie e non venne meno alla sua presunzione: uno dei punti forti di Mai, ossia il suo _charme_ e la capacità di distrarre il proprio avversario, non avevano nessun effetto su Seto, il quale polverizzò ogni suo mostro senza alcuna pietà. Tuttavia la bionda non la prese male, era già consapevole di non poter reggere il confronto con uno dei campioni, ma non avrebbe mai abbandonato il torneo senza prima lottare con dignità, qualità che le venne riconosciuta anche dal suo avversario. Il duello fra Yugi e Samantha si rivelò invece più combattuto, entrambi faticarono a mantenere una posizione di vantaggio per più di qualche turno, ma alla fine l’esperienza millenaria di Atem ebbe la meglio sulla giovane erede di Pegasus. Ancora una volta il destino decise di ripetersi nell’usuale copione che voleva Seto contro Yugi, ma il ragazzo dagli occhi blu era più che mai risoluto a spezzare quel loop da cui ne usciva sempre sconfitto.  
  
  
POV Seto  
  
L’ora della resa dei conti si avvicinava e allo stesso tempo una forte agitazione cresceva dentro di lui, ma non la lasciò minimamente trasparire. Rimanere in prossimità del gruppo di amici di Samantha era fuori questione in quanto erano tutti entrati in modalità “Yugi fan club”, e ciò gli dava la nausea. Non aveva bisogno dell’appoggio di nessuno, _lui_ , ciononostante gli fece comunque piacere sapere che la ragazza era dalla sua parte, e che avrebbe tifato per lui insieme al fratello minore. Si ritirò nel piano interrato, sorridendo fra se per quei pensieri, per assicurarsi personalmente che nessuno stesse battendo la fiacca e che fosse tutto ineccepibile, oltre ad ingannare l’attesa. Gli uomini a carico dell’impianto tecnico non osarono distogliere lo sguardo dagli schermi nemmeno per un istante in sua presenza, temendo una qualche ritorsione, tuttavia egli non sembrava prestare loro particolare attenzione, gli bastò vederli tutti con la testa china per interessarsi a qualcos’altro. Si avvicinò a una teca altamente sorvegliata il cui contenuto era protetto dai più innovativi sistemi di sicurezza, fra questi una barriera magnetica che si sarebbe disattivata nell’esatto istante della premiazione. Rimase fermo in contemplazione davanti ad essa per un paio di minuti, scrutando ogni dettaglio di quella carta: nonostante le varie barriere poste fra lui ed essa riusciva comunque a percepirne l’essenza, un richiamo tanto forte da fargli allungare una mano nella sua direzione senza che se ne rendesse conto. Passò delicatamente l’indice sulla superficie di vetro infrangibile.  
  
_Presto sarai mia_ …  
  
  
Dopo l’annuncio ufficiale i due finalisti si apprestavano a fare il loro ingresso nell’arena per l’ultimo confronto, quello che avrebbe designato il vincitore assoluto del torneo nonché miglior duellante al mondo. Inviati di ogni testata giornalistica facevano a gara spingendosi nei corridoi, tentando di stare al passo con i duellanti per assicurarsi delle dichiarazioni esclusive mentre i flash dei fotografi li mitragliarono durante la loro entrata. Il terreno di gioco aveva cambiato estetica per l’occasione, il duello sarebbe avvenuto a qualche metro di altezza mediante due pedane, le quali si innalzarono non appena i due vi misero piede alla base. Gli sfidanti iniziarono a percorrerle ed esse si illuminarono di due colori diversi man mano che venivano attraversate; una luce viola si espandeva sotto ai piedi di Yugi, mentre un’altra blu rischiarava il cammino di Seto.  
  
<< Ci ritroviamo, Yugi. >>  
  
<< Ancora una volta il Destino ci ha messi l’uno contro l’altro. >>  
  
<< Solo che questa volta le cose andranno diversamente e l’esito sarà diverso, te lo garantisco! >>  
  
<< Non esserne così sicuro Seto, la presunzione non ti è mai stata d’aiuto. >>  
  
<< Ho le mie ragioni per ambire alla vittoria e sono più che mai determinato! >>  
  
<< Allora duelliamo! >>  
  
  
Come per la maggior parte dei duelli, Yugi cedette il controllo del proprio corpo allo spirito millenario del faraone, rimanendo però al suo fianco con la sua presenza, pronto a collaborare per portarsi a casa la vittoria. Tuttavia le parole di Seto lo avevano insospettito e non mancò di farlo presente anche ad Atem per capire se anche lui avesse pensato la stessa cosa.  
  
_Secondo te cosa intendeva dire con quella frase? A quali ragioni si riferiva?_  
 _< < _Non lo so Yugi, ma qualcosa mi dice che sarà un duello più tosto dei precedenti, sei pronto? >>  
  
L’alter ego annuì appoggiando la propria mano su quella di Atem e insieme pescarono la prima carta dal deck.  
  
_“Ultimo atto”. È una delle nuove carte di Pegasus che ci è stata affidata… Sai già come usarla?_  
<< Non ancora, ma presto lo scopriremo… >>  
  
  
  
Il duello proseguiva a colpi di magia e vampate di fuoco, i maghi del faraone si scontravano con i draghi del CEO senza sosta: ogni mostro distrutto veniva prontamente sostituito da uno della stessa specie grazie agli effetti delle carte magia o dagli effetti speciali degli stessi. Tuttavia il moro iniziava a perdere la pazienza davanti a quel massacro di validi mostri e nel vedersi ogni volta sottrarre la posizione di vantaggio.  
  
<< Devi proprio odiare i draghi… Ma per tua sfortuna questi non si estingueranno mai. E ora trema di fronte al successore di quello che hai appena spedito al cimitero! >>  
  
Un’altra creatura, più potente della precedente, planò sul terreno di gioco intenzionata a vendicare i suoi simili caduti in battaglia. L’attacco di Seto stava per abbattersi violentemente su di lui e avrebbe fatto dei danni irreparabili al suo schema di gioco, ma fortunatamente aveva ancora una carta coperta sul terreno che poteva riequilibrare la situazione.  
  
<< Non così in fretta Kaiba! Rivelo la mia carta coperta, “Ultimo Atto”! Mi consente di richiamare sul terreno un mostro a mia scelta prima che il tuo attacco mi raggiunga, scelgo il Mago Nero! >>  
  
Avendo un livello di punti di attacco superiore a quello del mostro dell’avversario l’attacco non solo fu respinto, salvando i suoi life points, ma la differenza venne sottratta a quelli del suo rivale che, tuttavia, non ne sembrò impressionato.  
  
<< È incredibile come Pegasus riesca a mettermi i bastoni fra le ruote anche senza essere presente, ma il tuo giochetto non ti salverà, hai solo ritardato la tua disfatta di qualche turno! >>  
  
Ironia della sorte, come finì la frase lo stesso platinato da lui maledetto pochi secondi prima venne in suo aiuto quando aggiunse una carta nella propria mano, proprio quella che li era stata _imposta_ per il torneo.  
  
<< Sembra che la mia vittoria arriverà prima del previsto… Ho pescato “Cambiare Fazione”. >>  
  
Dopo anni di tattiche fallimentari era finalmente riuscito a capire come battere il faraone: non doveva più impuntarsi sul tentare di distruggere i suoi mostri, specie il suo fedele Mago Nero, ma doveva allearsi con loro. La nuova carta assegnatagli da Pegasus era proprio il tassello mancante affinché il piano potesse attuarsi. Essa permetteva di prendere il controllo di un mostro dell’avversario presente sul terreno, facendogli appunto cambiare fazione, e non poteva sperare in una scelta più azzeccata da parte di Atem e del suo “Ultimo Atto”, con quella mossa gli aveva servito l’ultima componente per portare a termine la propria strategia. Sacrificò due mostri nella propria mano per far scendere in campo il drago dagli occhi blu, in seguito, grazie al secondo effetto della carta, lo fuse con il Mago Nero dell’avversario, lasciandolo sbalordito. Ora la sua creatura aveva concentrata in se tutta la forza di entrambi i loro mostri favoriti e, sfortunatamente per Atem, le uniche carte trappola che rimanevano sul terreno in sua difesa erano specifiche per il deck del suo rivale, quindi non potevano attivarsi proprio a causa della presenza del Mago Nero, il quale ne era immune. Non aveva previsto una mossa del genere, lo aveva sottovalutato.  
  
<< Scusami Yugi. >>  
  
  


*****  


  
_Questo capitolo è cortissimo lo so ;_; ma andava per forza staccato da quello che viene di seguito che altrimenti sarebbe stato "troppo tutto".  
Le nuove carte usate nel duello sono state inventate completamente A CASO giusto per far vincere Seto, spero che abbia comunque senso. XD  
Ho fantasticato a lungo sulla fusione di Occhi Blu con il Mago Nero, ma le versioni esistenti non mi hanno mai convinta quindi ne ho disegnata una mia ^-^_  


[](https://ibb.co/J2RjqJd)


	15. Duello a sorpresa

Dopo millenni di rivalità, iniziata fin dai tempi degli egizi, e quella che sembrava destinata ad essere un’interminabile serie di sconfitte, Seto era sul punto di avere la sua rivincita: nessun avvenimento fortuito né tantomeno il cuore delle carte potevano interporsi fra lui e la vittoria, avrebbe battuto Atem.

<< Scusami Yugi. >>

Lo sbeffeggiò prima di lanciare il suo attacco finale: la possente creatura dagli occhi blu fusa con il Mago Nero si alzò in volo caricando un inarrestabile raggio energetico violetto, il quale spazzò via tutti i life points rimanenti al suo avversario, facendolo cadere in ginocchio.

<< Non può essere… >>

Le due pedane iniziarono ad abbassarsi tornando a toccare il suolo. Atem rimase immobile in quella posizione con lo sguardo assente, nonostante il suo alter ego cercasse di farlo tornare in se chiamandolo incessantemente. Era convinto che la Storia non potesse piegarsi all’ambizione di Seto Kaiba, nessuno che rinneghi il cuore delle carte poteva battere lui e Yugi, a meno che il destino non avesse qualcosa di più grande in serbo. O forse aveva semplicemente sottovalutato le motivazioni di Seto, egli non duellava più allo stesso modo, era… diverso.

Atem! Forza rialzati! Ci siamo comunque battuti bene…  
<< C’era qualcosa in lui… È stato come sfidare un’altra persona… >>

Lo spirito di Yugi annuì per poi indicargli il moro dall’altra parte del campo.

Per anni aveva atteso quel momento, si era dannato per studiare nuove strategie facendosi venire il sangue amaro, tanta ostinazione solo per farsi continuamente schiaffeggiare dal fallimento; tuttavia quella vittoria aveva un sapore completamente diverso da quello che si era immaginato, fantasticando sulla sua rivincita. Non provava alcun sadico piacere nel vedere il suo avversario a terra, anzi non si stava minimamente gustando quel momento di supremazia ma aveva la testa altrove: l’unica cosa di cui gli importava era di aver vinto quella carta e che presto l’avrebbe tenuta nuovamente fra le proprie mani, per poi custodirla nel proprio deck. Nemmeno Yugi e Atem seppero spiegarsi la sua apatia e rimasero di stucco quando egli abbandonò l’arena senza proferire alcuna parola.

Dalle tribune anche il gruppo di amici sembrò dello stesso avviso.

<< Ma che gli prende? Come minimo mi sarei aspettato un discorso da megalomane, voglio dire, quello sbruffone ha battuto Yugi! >> Disse Joey, completamente spiazzato da quella scena.

<< Assurdo, è come se non gliene importasse… >> Aggiunse Duke.

Anche Samantha non riusciva a spiegarsi il suo atteggiamento dal momento che più volte le aveva confidato quanto battere Yugi fosse una priorità assoluta per lui; si allontanò discretamente dal gruppo per andare a cercarlo e indagare sull’accaduto. Come immaginava si era ritirato nel suo alloggio privato ed era pigramente seduto sul divano con le mani incrociare sotto al mento e i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia, immerso nei suoi pensieri.

<< Gran bel duello. >>

Il ragazzo non le rispose ma mugugnò un semplice “mmh” di approvazione, in quanto non le stava prestando particolare attenzione.

<< Dovresti esultarne, eppure ti trovo qui ammosciato sul divano… >> Prese posto vicino a lui e gli appoggiò una mano sulla schiena. << Che ti prende? >>

Quando percepì il suo tocco riacquisì in parte la concentrazione e finalmente si degnò almeno di guardarla, tornando in posizione eretta. Esitava ancora a risponderle, non perché non volesse parlargliene, ma piuttosto perché nemmeno lui aveva bene in chiaro cosa gli stesse passando per la testa. Rivolse lo sguardo altrove, sospirando.

<< È quella carta… È come se mi chiamasse… Per quanto possa sembrare assurdo in un certo senso la sento, proprio come il mio Occhi Blu. Ne sono attratto, capisci? Sono arrivato ad organizzare un intero maledetto torneo solo per averla, al punto da fregarmene anche di Yugi, o Atem o chiunque diavolo ci sia in quel corpo. >>

<< Sono la figlia del creatore di Duel Monsters, ho visto molte cose inspiegabili riguardo alle carte, quindi non mi è difficile capire quello che intendi… >>

I suoi occhi di ghiaccio tornarono a posarsi su quelli della ragazza con estrema serietà.

<< Solo una persona però riesce a tenerle testa, e quella sei tu, Samantha. Quando sei nei paraggi quasi mi dimentico della sua esistenza. >>

Samantha gli sorrise compiaciuta, sporgendosi verso di lui per stampargli un leggero bacio sulla fronte; in quello stesso istante udirono l’annuncio che invitava il vincitore e i finalisti a recarsi nella sala delle celebrazioni, così i due si alzarono in contemporanea e Seto le porse il braccio.

<< Rimani al mio fianco durante la premiazione? >>

<< Con piacere. >>

  
POV Seto

<< È con grande piacere che io, Maximillion Pegasus, co-organizzatore del torneo nonché creatore di tutte le carte che avete avuto modo di vedere in azione, consegno i nuovi modelli di duel disk, messi in palio dalla Kaiba Corporation, ai semifinalisti e al secondo classificato, insieme alle carte prestate durante il corso del torneo come omaggio da parte mia per il grandissimo spettacolo che ci hanno regalato! Un applauso a questi ragazzi! …

…E ora il momento che tutti stavate aspettando… È stata una finale molto sofferta e dall’esito in costante oscillazione… >>

Muoviti.

<< …Nessuno si è risparmiato colpi, un vero e proprio massacro che, confesso, mi ha letteralmente sconvolto! Sapete, avendo disegnato personalmente tutte le carte è sempre un duro colpo vederle mandare al cimitero… >>

Muo-vi-ti.

<< …Alla fine uno dei due finalisti ha avuto la meglio azzardando una fusione semplicemente geniale! Dichiaro quindi ufficialmente Seto Kaiba vincitore indiscusso di questo torneo! Congratulazioni, Kaiba Boy! >>

Trattenne una smorfia di disprezzo quando si trovò al cospetto dell’uomo platinato per farsi consegnare il premio, abbassandosi addirittura a stringergli la mano davanti all’orda di giornalisti che non aspettava altro che di immortalare quella assoluta rarità. Il pensiero della vittoria fu il balsamo che gli permise di tollerare quella situazione senza farsi venire la nausea, al secondo posto sulla scala degli avvenimenti più belli di quella giornata vi era sicuramente la fine della sua collaborazione con Pegasus, ora che il torneo era terminato e che la carta era finalmente fra le sue mani non aveva più alcun motivo di interagire con quel pomposo.

Samantha lo aveva letteralmente costretto a riunirsi al suo gruppo di amici per festeggiare tutti insieme, non avendo più nessuna scusa per sottrarsi alla sua richiesta si arrese all’idea di dover socializzare ancora per qualche ora. O forse no… Non appena ebbero sollevato i bicchieri per il brindisi un’anomalia venne segnalata sul suo palmare; il suo sguardo cupo non sfuggì agli occhi di Samantha.

<< Seto? >>

<< Il computer ha rilevato un’attività insolita nell’arena, vado a controllare... >>

<< Veniamo anche noi! >> Si intromise il resto della combriccola.

<< Tsk! Non mi serve di certo una scorta… >>

Egli girò i tacchi e si incamminò in direzione del terreno di gioco, ma gli altri non gli diedero retta e lo seguirono, Samantha compresa. Una volta nell’arena potè osservare che le luci erano inaspettatamente accese come se fosse in atto un duello, ma era deserta. La sua tecnologia era troppo precisa per causare simili malfunzionamenti, qualche incompetente doveva aver azionato gli interruttori per sbaglio.

<< Qui non c’è niente. >> Si limitò a constatare ad alta voce.

<< Beh, approfittiamone per un duello! Kaiba ti sfido! >> Joey vide immediatamente un’occasione per prendersi la propria rivincita, dal momento che la sua ascesa nella competizione era stata troncata sul nascere proprio dal campione.

<< Non ne hai avuto abbastanza, Wheeler? Quante volte devo ancora stracciarti prima che impari la lezione? >>

<< Lo strozzo. >> Farfugliò fra se il biondino con una smorfia, offeso.

<< Non hai ancora duellato contro di me… >>

Un’altra voce sconosciuta e forzatamente rauca fece capolino dall’ombra, in seguito un uomo incappucciato decise di fare il suo ingresso nell’arena con al braccio un duel disk già attivo e pronto per un confronto. Era chiaro che volesse sfidarlo.

<< Il torneo è finito, sei arrivato tardi. >> Rispose freddamente, senza dargli troppa importanza.

<< Hai paura Seto Kaiba? >>

<< Non mi provocare! Anzi fatti vedere! >>

<< Questa storia non mi piace… >> Esordì Marik dal gruppo rimasto in disparte.

<< Ti basti sapere che hai qualcosa che mi appartiene, e intendo riprendermela! >>

<< Quel tizio è fuori di testa, andiamo via! >> Suggerì Joey, già ripresosi dai suoi insulti.

<< Tsk! Non so chi tu sia, ma visto che insisti tanto ti darò una lezione… >>

<< Marik e Joey hanno ragione, meglio lasciar perdere… >> Lo pregò Samantha, facendo qualche passo più avanti per cercare un contatto visivo con lui e per cercare di scorgere il volto dell’altra figura, senza successo.

<< Non ci vorrà molto. >> Riattivò il proprio duel disk e si affrettò a sostituire una delle carte del deck con quella appena vinta, non aspettava altro che di testarla. << Duelliamo! >>

I due sfidanti si misero in posizione nell’arena mentre il gruppo di amici continuava a scrutare la scena con sospetto. Stando alle loro esperienze passate gli uomini incappucciati, specie quelli che sbucano fuori dall’ombra, non sono mai stati un buon presagio.

<< Oggi mi sento generoso, a te la prima mossa! >> Iniziò egli con un velo di arroganza.

<< Con piacere… Inizio col posizionare un mostro in posizione di attacco e, se non ti dispiace, apporterò delle modifiche al terreno per rendere il gioco più interessante… Gioco il sigillo di Orichalcos! >>

<< Yugi che diavolo è quella roba? >> Sbottò il biondino.

<< Sembra una carta magia… >>

<< Ragazzi non mi piace per niente, guardate in alto! >> Marik puntò l’indice verso l’anomalia che stava prendendo forma.

Un cerchio luminoso con lo stesso simbolo riportato sulla carta si stava adagiando sul terreno, imprigionando i duellanti al suo interno.

<< Dovrei esserne impressionato? >> Riprese Seto inarcando un sopracciglio.

<< Dovresti iniziare ad avere paura. >>

<< Stronzate! Tocca a me! Evoco…>>

Il duello iniziò come qualsiasi altro durante il torneo, i mostri prendevano posizione sul terreno e i primi attacchi vennero sferrati, ma quando Seto subì la prima perdita di life points sentì una fitta al petto che lo fece barcollare per un istante, una sensazione simile a quella che aveva provato durante un duello delle ombre.

<< Cosa diavolo… >>

<< Inizi a comprendere il potere di Orichalcos? Esso si prende la tua energia fino a reclamare l’anima del perdente, intrappolandola per l’eternità! >>

<< Sapevo che c’era qualcosa che non andava in quel tizio! Seto vattene da lì! >> Urlò Joey ma venne subito interrotto dal losco figuro.

<< È inutile… Una volta che il sigillo è attivato non vi è modo di uscire se non finendo il duello e sacrificando un’anima! >>

<< Maledizione! >> Esclamò Samantha stringendo un pugno all’altezza della bocca.

<< Usa pure i tuoi trucchetti da quattro soldi… Non sarà un problema batterti! >> Rispose con tono seccato pescando dal deck. << E ho giusto una carta che ti farà rimpiangere di avermi sfidato. Gioco una carta magia che mi permette di evocare la creatura che ti polverizzerà! Vai Drago Argento Occhi Verdi!

Quando Seto attivò la carta nel duel disk, Samantha sentì un forte fischio alle orecchie che la costrinse a coprirsele con le mani in una smorfia di dolore. Marik se ne accorse ma la ragazza gli disse di non farci caso in quanto era probabilmente solo un calo di pressione. Nel frattempo Seto non esitò a mettere alla prova la potenza del suo nuovo mostro sferrando un attacco letale per le creature schierate dalla parte opposta del terreno. Tuttavia il suo sfidante non era uno sprovveduto e non gli permise di attaccarlo il turno successivo, bloccando la sua nuova offensiva per mezzo di una carta trappola, “Catena Demoniaca”. Delle spesse catene di acciaio andarono ad avvolgersi intorno al corpo della bestia come un’edera parassita, senza risparmiarsi di strangolarla per renderla inoffensiva. A quel punto Samantha si portò le mani alla gola sentendosi mancare il respiro, era come se patisse la sofferenza del drago ma non riuscì ad emettere alcun suono per chiedere aiuto; il suo naturale pallore iniziò a virare su una colorazione più violacea, allora Marik comprese che qualcosa non andava e cercò di attirare l’attenzione di Seto, ma invano.

<< Dal momento che il mio Occhi Verdi è intrappolato dalle tue catene non posso sferrare un attacco, ma nulla mi vieta di sacrificarlo per evocare un altro suo simile della stessa potenza! >>

<< Seto non farlo! >>

Marik aveva capito le intenzioni del moro e lo supplicò di fermarsi, per qualche ragione sembrava che Samantha soffrisse insieme al drago presente sul terreno e sacrificarlo le avrebbe sicuramente inflitto altro dolore. Urlò con tutte le sue forze ma Seto non riusciva a sentirlo, era troppo occupato dal suo rivale. Doveva terminare il duello alla svelta per mettere fine a quella follia.

<< Sacrifico il Drago Argento Occhi Verdi per evocare l’inarrestabile Occhi blu! >>

Quando Seto ultimò il sacrificio per evocare il suo mostro favorito, Samantha perse i sensi, cadendo fra le braccia di Marik che iniziò a scuoterla disperato. Solo allora egli tornò lucido e si accorse di quello che stava succedendo intorno a se, paralizzandosi alla vista della ragazza dai capelli argento distesa a terra, incosciente.

Cosa aveva fatto…

Guardò la carta che aveva appena deciso di sacrificare e immediatamente capì quello che avrebbe già dovuto capire molto tempo prima: il Drago Argento Occhi Verdi era ispirato a Samantha, e in qualche modo quella carta era legata a lei ben oltre le caratteristiche estetiche.

<< Interessante… >> Disse fra se l’uomo incappucciato che sembrò aver tratto le stesse conclusioni. << Finiremo questo duello un‘altra volta, Kaiba. >>

Il sigillo svanì insieme a colui che lo aveva giocato e Seto potè finalmente precipitarsi fuori dall’arena per raggiungere Samantha, stringendola contro il proprio petto. In quel momento anche Pegasus arrivò sul posto, dopo essere stato allarmato di un duello non autorizzato, e quando vide quella scena non ebbe più alcun dubbio sul rapporto che Seto aveva con sua figlia, anche se da padre aveva iniziato ad intuire che vi fosse qualcosa fra i due. Non disse nulla, ma il suo sguardo colmo di delusione valeva più di mille parole; si affrettò a raggiungere Samantha per sostituirsi al moro e reggerla fra le proprie braccia. Si tranquillizzò quando si accertò che ella respirava ancora, ma esigeva una spiegazione per cui sua figlia si trovasse in quello stato.

<< Cos’è successo? Chi è stato! >>

Marik tentò di esporre la propria versione, seppur confusa.

<< È tutta colpa di un tizio incappucciato… Ha giocato una carta mai vista prima… Poi Samantha ha iniziato a sentirsi male quando Seto ha evocato Occhi verdi, è come se lei e quella carta fossero…>>

<< Legate. >> Concluse Seto, con la voce colma di rimorso.

Pegasus rimase in silenzio, ma dalla sua espressione non sembrava affatto sorpreso da quella rivelazione, anzi sembrava averne capito immediatamente il senso.

<< Seto, posso parlarti? >>

Egli acconsentì con un cenno del capo, tenendo lo sguardo basso, quindi Pegasus fece scortare la figlia in uno degli alloggi per farla visitare da un medico, mentre lui e il ragazzo si trovarono in un’altra stanza, in privato.

<< Molti anni fa… >> Iniziò Pegasus, in piedi davanti alla finestra, dando le spalle a Seto. << …È successa una cosa terribile a Samantha, ma visto quanto siete diventati intimi probabilmente già sai tutta la storia… >> Ci fu un momento di pausa, poi riprese il discorso, ma voltandosi verso di lui. << Quello che non sai è che quella stessa notte ero nel mio studio ad ultimare una carta, il Drago Argento Occhi Verdi per l’appunto. Non fraintendermi, non avevo idea che essa fosse legata a Samantha, l’ho capito ora proprio come te, ma con la mia parte di storia capirai anche tu il perché. Dicevo… Stavo creando quella carta ispirandomi proprio a mia figlia e, come accadde quando creai altre carte molto potenti avvertii una forte magia intorno ad essa, ma in più giurai di aver addirittura sentito la carta, era come se mi stesse chiedendo aiuto e per qualche ragione il mio istinto mi spinse ad andare a controllare che Samantha stesse bene… Fu grazie a quel presentimento che colsi sul fatto Dartz e potei mettere fine a quell’atrocità, anche se ormai era troppo tardi e il danno era stato fatto. Ho ragione di credere che Samantha fosse la portatrice del KA di Occhi Verdi, che la sua anima si sia spezzata quella notte e che la sua parte ferita si sia rifugiata nella carta in cui era appena stato imprigionato il suo spirito.

Altre assurdità direttamente dalla rubrica Antico Egitto, ma in quell’occasione si trovò stranamente a credere a tutto quello che usciva dalla bocca di Pegasus senza questionarsi, anzi riusciva a coglierne il senso senza offendere la propria razionalità, salvo per un dettaglio.

<< Perché l’hai messa in palio? >>

<< Per anni l’ho custodita gelosamente proprio perché essa mi ricorda enormemente mia figlia, ma poi ancora una volta ebbi un presentimento, sentivo di doverla mettere in palio proprio in questo torneo e una parte di me già sospettava che l’avresti vinta tu, e che l’avresti custodita… >>

<< Hai riposto la tua fiducia nella persona sbagliata, Pegasus. >> Lo interruppe porgendogli la carta.

POV Samantha

Quando riprese conoscenza i suoi occhi inizialmente faticarono a mettere a fuoco la stanza, ma le sue orecchie in compenso funzionavano alla perfezione e capì immediatamente di non essere sola, a giudicare dalle numerose voci. Si ritrovò in uno degli alloggi dell’arena, quello riservato agli organizzatori, precisamente quello di suo padre, il quale era chino su di lei per assicurarsi che fosse sveglia, chiamandola preoccupato. Si puntellò sui gomiti per sollevarsi dal divano e iniziò a scrutare le altre figure presenti nella stanza: c’erano tutti i suoi amici e persino suo fratello, avevano la stessa espressione sollevata nel vederla finalmente cosciente. Solo una persona mancava però all’appello e improvvisamente si ricordò del duello che si stava disputando prima che perdesse i sensi…

<< Dov’è Seto? >>

<< Non lo so mon enfant, probabilmente ha già lasciato l’arena… >> le rispose Pegasus accarezzandole la testa.

Nonostante quelle parole implicassero che fosse sano e salvo voleva accertarsene personalmente, inoltre voleva vederlo, chiedergli per quale motivo non l’avesse aspettata per rientrare insieme.

<< Devo vederlo… >>

<< A-Ah! Devi riposare. >> Il padre la fermò prima che potesse alzarsi agitando l’indice con aria contrariata.

<< Posso almeno sapere cosa diavolo è successo? >>

Sospirò ella rivolgendo lo sguardo verso gli altri ragazzi. A quel punto Marik tentò di farsi avanti per raccontare la sua parte di storia, ma ancora una volta suo padre impose la sua autorità facendogli cenno con la mano di non immischiarsi e riprendendo la parola.

<< Te lo spiegherò quanto saremo al castello e ti sarai completamente ripresa. >>

Al castello? Ripetè ella nella propria testa senza capire, per poi scattare come una molla alzandosi dal divano. Fulminò con lo sguardo chiunque cercò di dissuaderla dal lasciare la stanza, compresi Maximillion e Dartz, il quale si era addirittura azzardato a sbarrarle la strada, e si precipitò nei corridoi, correndo senza una meta precisa alla ricerca di Seto, magari invano ma doveva fare un tentativo. La sua buona stella volle che riuscisse a raggiungerlo proprio mentre egli era in prossimità dell’uscita principale.

<< Seto! >> Urlò per intimargli di fermarsi prima di perderlo di vista.

Il ragazzo sembrò non prestarle attenzione, ma riuscì comunque ad affiancarlo, afferrandogli un lembo della giacca all’altezza del braccio. A quel punto non potè più ignorarla.

<< Cosa sta succedendo? >> Riprese ella con il fiato corto, dal momento che il moro non la degnava nemmeno di uno sguardo, ma non ottenne alcuna risposta. << Guardami! >> La sua mano tirò ulteriormente il tessuto per scatenare una sua reazione.

<< Pegasus ti spiegherà tutto. >> Si limitò a dire con freddezza.

<< Mi ha già detto abbastanza, voglio delle motivazioni! >>

<< Non puoi più rimanere alla villa. >>

<< Te lo ha imposto mio padre? >>

Nessuna risposta.

<< Oppure… Mi stai cacciando? >>

<< Sì. >>

Quella semplice sillaba la trafisse come una lama rovente e sentì i propri occhi diventare lucidi. << Perché?>> Aggiunse con un filo di voce diminuendo la presa fino ritrarre la mano per portarsela davanti alle labbra.

<< Perché l’accordo è saltato. Ti ho ospitata in casa mia e ho organizzato questo maledetto torneo solo per aggiudicarmi una delle carte più forti in circolazione, ma visto quel che è successo non posso nemmeno utilizzarla, quindi che se la tenga! È stato solo uno spreco di tempo e risorse e ora vattene! >>

Non poteva credere a quei conati di bile che stavano uscendo dalla bocca del ragazzo, sembrava tutta un’altra persona, possibile che le avesse mentito così bene e per tutto quel tempo? Sentì un nodo alla gola e le sue gambe iniziarono a tremare non appena l’adrenalina scese bruscamente lasciando spazio ad altri dolorosi sentimenti contrastanti. Una parte di lei non gli credeva e voleva scavare più a fondo per estrapolare la verità, ma presto essa venne eclissata dalla quella esausta e ferita e si allontanò da lui con le guance rigate dalle lacrime. Camminava a stento, sentendosi sul punto di cedere da un momento all’altro, ma non emise nemmeno un singhiozzo né si voltò per guardarlo.


	16. Resa dei conti

POV Seto  
  
Samantha era rientrata al castello insieme a Pegasus e lì avrebbe trascorso la sua ultima settimana di ferie, suo padre si sarebbe occupato di spiegarle l’accaduto e di trovarle una nuova sistemazione a Domino, non sapeva altro a riguardo. Mokuba era venuto a sapere di quel che era successo nell’arena e voleva assolutamente rivederla, continuando a chiedergli quando sarebbe tornata a Villa Kaiba. Si era davvero affezionato a Samantha e per i primi giorni non ebbe il coraggio di dirgli che non avrebbe più fatto ritorno, ma alla fine fu costretto a vuotare il sacco e come temeva la cosa lo afflisse parecchio, tant’è che passò un’intera giornata chiuso nella propria stanza rifiutandosi di rivolgergli la parola. Anche lui ne sentiva la mancanza, ma nel limite del possibile evitava di pensare a lei per non soffrire più del dovuto, prima si fosse abituato meglio sarebbe stato. Una mattina però si ritrovò davanti la tipica colazione europea di Samantha, una svista della domestica che dovette sostituire quella abituale, la quale probabilmente non era stata messa al corrente dei cambiamenti. Era così deciso a voltare pagina, eppure bastò un semplice toast imburrato per far sussultare l’irremovibile Seto Kaiba; sentì un formicolio alle dita ed ebbe l’impulso di chiamarla, perlomeno per spiegarle il motivo per cui l’aveva allontanata in quel modo e dirle tutta la verità, ma poi si ricordò della conversazione avuta con Pegasus e riuscì a resistere.  
  
  
  
POV Samantha  
  
Si era rifugiata in una sala del castello poco frequentata, la biblioteca, così da non incappare in nessuno restando da sola con le proprie riflessioni. Quel luogo le conciliava la ragione e le dava un senso di sicurezza, circondata da quegli enormi scaffali stracolmi di ogni tipo di lettura che le parevano le mura di una fortezza. Provò a sfogliare un libro per distrarsi, semi sdraiata su un divanetto, ma dopo poche pagine iniziò a non più prestare attenzione ad esso, ripensando agli avvenimenti recenti e di come Seto l’avesse bruscamente allontanata da un giorno all’altro. Pegasus le aveva raccontato come erano andate le cose, di come avesse rischiato la vita e del segreto celato dietro alla carta del Drago Argento Occhi Verdi, ma ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi quel suo comportamento, né perché egli si rifiutasse di rispondere alle sue chiamate. Aveva la versione di suo padre, un riduttivo “è meglio così e Seto è della stessa idea”, ma perché sparire senza dirglielo di persona? Discuterne da adulti invece di nascondersi dietro a un muro di ostilità e arroganza e fuggire dalle responsabilità. Era talmente tormentata da quei pensieri che non si accorse dell’arrivo di Dartz, il quale richiamò la sua attenzione appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla dopo essersi seduto di fianco a lei.  
  
<< Sapevo che ti avrei trovata qui… La biblioteca è sempre stato il tuo nascondiglio preferito fin da quando eravamo ragazzi. A che pensi? >>  
  
<< A niente. >>  
  
Rispose con distacco scansandogli la mano. Non era ancora sicura di potersi fidare di lui; per quale motivo suo padre gli aveva permesso di fare ritorno al castello?  
  
<< Stai pensando a _lui_ , non è vero? Sono tuo fratello, le noto certe cose… >>  
  
Eppure aveva l’aria di essere davvero cambiato, la sera dell’inaugurazione come pure durante il torneo gli era sembrato sinceramente dispiaciuto e privo di cattive intenzioni, perché prolungare ulteriormente la sua punizione continuando a respingerlo, invece di cercare di riallacciare i rapporti? Si arrese a confidarsi con lui, voltando il busto nella sua direzione e concedendogli un contatto visivo.  
  
<< Sì… Non capisco perché sia sparito in quel modo senza prima discuterne… >> Decise di omettere le amare rivelazioni del ragazzo, alle quali stentava ancora a credere.  
  
<< Sam… Ti ha ferita, poteva quasi ucciderti! Anche io non oserei più farmi vedere né sentire se fossi al suo posto. >>  
  
<< Eppure sei tornato, e mi stai parlando. >>  
  
<< _Touché… >>_  
  
<< Scusami, mi ci vuole del tempo per abituarmi, voglio credere che tu sia cambiato ma non è una cosa immediata… >>  
  
<< Lo capisco, scuse accettate. >>  
  
<< Però vedi… Non è stata colpa sua alla fine, non poteva sapere del legame che quella carta ha con me, nemmeno io ne ero al corrente! E poi quel _tale…_ Non gli ha lasciato scelta giocando quel sigillo, c’era in gioco la sua anima, se avesse perso… >>  
  
<< Anche la _tua_ è stata messa a rischio durante il duello, ed è molto più preziosa di quella di Kaiba! >>  
  
Si ammutolì non potendo confermare quanto appena detto da Dartz ed egli, notando la sua esitazione, riprese la parola per indagare ulteriormente.  
  
<< Avresti davvero dato la tua anima per salvare la sua? >>  
  
<< Per quanto irrazionale possa sembrare, qualcosa dentro di me sarebbe disposto a farlo… >>  
  
  
POV Dartz  
  
Nonostante quell’arrogante l’avesse ferita e allontanata, Samantha continuava a provare qualcosa per lui e questo non poteva tollerarlo. Non poteva accettare il fatto che sua sorella nutrisse tali sentimenti per qualcun altro all’infuori del sottoscritto, doveva essere _lui_ la persona più importante della sua vita, com’è giusto che sia tra fratelli, sangue del proprio sangue, gli unici per cui valga la pena sacrificarsi. Almeno queste erano le sue convinzioni.  
  
Egli non superò mai la morte della loro madre, una bellissima donna dagli occhi color acqua, gli stessi di Samantha; da quel giorno iniziò a temere che in un modo o nell’altro avrebbe perso anche sua sorella. La sera in cui commise il suo più grande errore era convinto di fare la cosa giusta, temeva che se un altro uomo l’avesse avuta per primo ella si sarebbe allontanata da lui, abbandonandolo per costruirsi una famiglia, così volle instaurare per primo quel legame tanto intimo affinché non lo scordasse mai. Ma così facendo distrusse il loro rapporto con le proprie mani e se ne pentì amaramente. Non la voleva in senso romantico del termine, né voleva farla soffrire, la voleva solo al suo fianco, per sempre. Seto era quindi una minaccia e doveva toglierlo di mezzo al più presto, e il modo migliore per riuscirci era batterlo in un duello, ma per farlo aveva bisogno di qualcosa che gli garantisse la vittoria. Paradossalmente il forte legame fra Samantha e il suo rivale era anche il punto debole di quest’ultimo. Si congedò dalla sorella dopo averle stampato un bacio sulla nuca e si recò nell’ufficio di Pegasus, esaminandolo da cima fondo per trovare qualcosa di ben specifico. La sua ricerca si concluse davanti ad un dipinto, o meglio dietro di esso, dove vi era nascosta una cassaforte. Fu un gioco da ragazzi aprirla dal momento che era chiusa da un dispositivo di sicurezza a lettura dell’iride, gli bastò mostrare l’occhio ambrato ereditato dal padre per farla scattare. Ora che la carta del Drago Argento Occhi Verdi era in mano sua nulla poteva più fermarlo.  
  
  
  
  
POV Seto  
  
Non riusciva più a concentrarsi nella villa a causa dei troppi ricordi, così aveva deciso di rimanere in ufficio a lavorare fino a tarda notte e, a dirla tutta, non aveva nessuna intenzione di tornare a casa ma si sarebbe lasciato collassare su una poltrona in quello stesso ufficio. Mokuba era preoccupato per lui e tentò di chiamarlo più volte, ma lo ignorò. Un pensiero fisso continuava a tormentarlo e a farlo sentire letteralmente a pezzi.  
  
  
_Flashback_  
  
<< Hai riposto la tua fiducia nella persona sbagliata, Pegasus. >> Lo interruppe porgendogli la carta.  
  
Per la prima volta da quando assunse il controllo della società del suo patrigno, egli si accorse di essere mosso da una cosa molto più nobile e forte della mera bramosia e della voglia di potere, qualcosa che giurava di aver seppellito… Dai propri sentimenti. Questi fecero venire meno il fatto di aver smosso mari e monti per organizzare un torneo senza eguali, di aver battuto il suo più grande rivale, solo per aggiudicarsi proprio quella carta che stava restituendo all’uomo davanti a se senza alcuna esitazione, convinto di fare la cosa giusta per il bene di Samantha. L’aveva ferita e non poteva perdonarselo, quindi doveva lasciarla andare, così come la carta doveva tornare in mani sicure che mai l’avrebbero utilizzata, quelle di Pegasus. Riconsegnò la carta tanto sudata al suo creatore, pregandolo di tenerla in luogo sicuro in modo che nessuno potesse più mettere le mani su di essa, tantomeno lui.  
  
<< Allora siamo d’accordo, per il bene di Samantha chiuderai ogni rapporto e se dovesse essere lei a cercarti la allontanerai personalmente. >>  
  
Quelle condizioni non gli piacevano affatto ma si sentiva così in colpa per quanto le era successo che si convinse che quella fosse la cosa giusta da fare, quindi non si oppose alle richieste di Pegasus.  
  
<< Hai la mia parola. >>  
  
<< Non deludermi una seconda volta, Kaiba. >>  
  
Il fatto che non avesse accostato il suo nome all’odioso “boy” la diceva lunga sulla serietà delle sue parole.  
  
Così si era conclusa la loro lunga conversazione prima che il platinato lasciasse la stanza per andare ad accertarsi dello stato della figlia. Avrebbe voluto vederla un’ultima volta, salutarla perlomeno, ma in fondo sapeva che ciò avrebbe solo reso le cose più difficili. Non vi era più nulla a trattenerlo in quel posto quindi decise di lasciare l’arena di lì a poco, il tempo di ricomporsi e assumere nuovamente il suo portamento distaccato e minaccioso.  
  
  
  
  
<< Seto! >>  
  
Era quasi giunto alla fine del corridoio che portava all’uscita quando si sentì chiamare da _quella_ voce, la stessa che non avrebbe più potuto sentire riecheggiare all’interno delle mura di casa, quella voce che non meritava di ascoltare. Affrettò il passo per evitare di dover mettere in pratica la promessa fatta a Pegasus così presto, ma la ragazza non gli lasciò alcuna scelta quando lo raggiunse, afferrandolo per la giacca.  
  
<< Cosa sta succedendo? >>  
  
Cercò di formulare una spiegazione non troppo crudele ma avendolo colto alla sprovvista non riuscì a pensare a nulla, quindi optò per fare scena muta e guadagnare del tempo per riflettere.  
  
<< Guardami! >>  
  
Sapeva di non poter reggere il confronto con il suo sguardo in cui brillavano i colori del mare, vi si sarebbe perso e avrebbe ceduto finendo per abbracciarla. Raccolse tutto il suo coraggio per iniziare la fase distruttiva che mai si sarebbe perdonato.  
  
<< Pegasus ti spiegherà tutto. >>  
  
<< Mi ha già detto abbastanza, voglio delle motivazioni! >>  
  
 _Ti ho messa in pericolo e non posso perdonarmelo._  
<< Non puoi più rimanere alla villa. >>  
  
<< Te lo ha imposto mio padre? >>  
  
Non le rispose.  
  
<< Oppure… Mi stai cacciando? >>  
  
_No._  
<< Sì. >>  
  
Quando sentì la sua presa affievolirsi si morse il labbro iniziando a sentirsi terribilmente a disagio.  
  
<< Perché? >>  
  
Il tono della sua voce lo lacerò dall’interno, ma doveva continuare e darle il colpo di grazia.  
  
_Perdonami…_  
<< Perché l’accordo è saltato. Sciocca ragazzina infatuata... Ti ho ospitata in casa mia e ho organizzato questo maledetto torneo solo per aggiudicarmi una delle carte più forti in circolazione, ma visto quel che è successo non posso nemmeno utilizzarla, quindi che se la tenga! È stato solo uno spreco di tempo e risorse e ora vattene! >>  
  
Quelle parole avevano un sapore così amaro da disgustarlo, ma mai quanto si schifò di se stesso. Temeva di vedere con i propri occhi le conseguenze delle atrocità appena dette, quindi non osò girarsi finché non fu certo che ella fosse ormai abbastanza distante. La guardò per un’ultima volta, poi chiuse le palpebre lasciando che una lacrima scorresse lungo la guancia fino a toccare il suolo.  
  
_Fine flashback_  
  
  
Il suo cellulare iniziò nuovamente a squillare e stava per spegnerlo definitivamente quando si accorse che non era il fratello a chiamarlo, ma un’altra persona.  
  
<< Pegasus… >>  
  
Cosa diavolo voleva ancora lui, oltretutto a quell’ora? Il suo tono di voce lo mise subito in allarme.  
  
<< Seto, la carta è sparita. >>  
  
<< Cosa?! Maledizione mi avevi assicurato di metterla in un luogo sicuro! >> Istintivamente scattò in piedi, battendo furiosamente un pugno sulla scrivania.  
  
<< Infatti è così, solo io potevo aprire la cassaforte dal momento che si sblocca con la mia iride, o meglio, solo io e… >>  
  
<< Dartz. >>  
  
<< Esatto… >>  
  
<< Cosa diavolo ci faceva quel verme al castello, vicino a Samantha?! >>  
  
<< Ho sbagliato a fidarmi di lui… >> Potè sentirlo soffocare dei singhiozzi, ma ciò non lo smosse minimamente.  
  
<< Un errore che _le_ costerà caro. >>  
  
<< Lo so… Non immagini quanto mi senta in colpa! Ma non ti ho chiamato solo per questo… >>  
  
<< Che altro c’è? >>  
  
<< Dartz ha lasciato l’isola, credo che stia venendo a cercarti… >>  
  
In quel momento gli sembrò di udire uno strano rumore riecheggiare dal condotto dell’ascensore, qualcuno lo aveva azionato, tuttavia il suono si fece sempre più lontano e ne dedusse che stesse scendendo ai piani sotterranei.  
  
<< È già qui. >>  
  
<< Seto, fa attenzione… >>  
  
<< Tsk! Da quando ti preoccupi per me? >>  
  
<< Samantha ne soffrirebbe, qualora ti accadesse qualcosa. >>  
  
<< …Riavrò quella carta. >>  
  
Chiuse la chiamata fiondandosi fuori dall’ufficio senza nemmeno curarsi di chiudere la porta. L’ascensore sembrò metterci un’eternità sia per risalire che per ridiscendere, ciò lo portò a picchiettare nervosamente un pugno sulla parete della cabina a suon di “muoviti cazzo”. Finalmente Raggiunse il piano interrato dove vi era l’arena per le simulazioni e lì trovò Dartz ad attenderlo, armato di duel disk.  
  
<< Giornata lunga Seto Kaiba? L’azienda è chiusa da un po’… >>  
  
<< Cosa diavolo ci fai qui, nella mia società? >>  
  
<< Sono venuto a concludere quello che abbiamo iniziato. >>  
  
Senza lasciargli tempo di ribattere l’intruso inserì una carta nel duel disk, delimitando l’arena con lo stesso sigillo che aveva usato l’uomo incappucciato.  
  
<< Allora eri tu! >>  
  
<< Che intuito! Ah, mi sono permesso di procurarti uno dei tuoi aggeggi, il laboratorio ne è pieno… >>  
  
<< Quanta premura. Facciamola finita una volta per tutte! >> Prese il proprio deck dalla custodia e lo inserì nel sistema di combattimento portatile. Lo avrebbe sistemato una volta per tutte.  
  
  
  
Il duello procedeva equamente, i due sfidanti si alternavano la posizione di vantaggio in continuazione, finché Seto non mise in campo il suo letale Drago Finale Occhi Blu; sembrava avere la vittoria in tasca, ma poi la sorte decise di girare dalla parte del suo avversario nella maniera più dolorosa.  
  
<< Oh, guarda un po’ che carta ho pescato… >> Faceva indubbiamente allusione alla carta che aveva sottratto a Pegasus.  
  
<< Non avrai intenzione di usarla! >> Ringhiò egli guardandolo in cagnesco.  
  
<< Ah no? Mi conosci male... Evoco il… >>  
  
<< Non lo fare! >>  
  
<< … Drago Argento Occhi Verdi in posizione di attacco! >>  
  
<< Bastardo… >>  
  
<< So che non oserai attaccarlo, fintantoché il mio drago è in campo i miei life points sono al sicuro. >>  
  
<< Combatti da uomo invece di nasconderti dietro ai tuoi cazzo di giochetti! Solo un folle metterebbe a rischio la vita di sua sorella in questo modo! Rinsavisci Dartz! >>  
  
<< Il fine giustifica i mezzi e tu ne sai qualcosa, non è vero Kaiba? Non sei forse stato tu a sfruttare il tuo stesso fratello per assumere il controllo della società? >>  
  
<< L’ho fatto per il suo bene! Tu invece la stai mettendo a rischio solo per una tua malata perversione! >>  
  
<< Così mi offendi Seto Kaiba, ritengo solo che la mia amata sorellina debba stare con me, così che possa proteggerla da quelli come te. >>  
  
<< Come quella sera in cui le hai letteralmente spezzato l'anima? >>  
  
<< Ho già espiato le mie colpe per quella mia eccessiva dimostrazione di affetto, non intendo ripetere lo stesso sbaglio, ma non me la farò portare via un’altra volta! >>  
  
<< Sei ossessionato, anzi sei malato! Quando l’ho ferita ho avuto il coraggio di lasciarla andare e tu devi fare lo stesso! >>  
  
<< Combatti Kaiba! >>  
  
  
  
POV Samantha  
  
Era nella propria stanza quanto avvertì nuovamente quella strana sensazione, era più debole vista la lontananza con quello che stava avvenendo fra Seto e suo fratello, ma era certa che la sua carta fosse stata messa in campo. Provò a concentrarsi e con sua sorpresa si rese conto di poter percepire esattamente quello che stava succedendo nel duello; capì la posizione in cui trovava Seto, capì di essere stata chiamata in campo da Dartz proprio per usarla come scudo dal momento che il moro non avrebbe mai osato attaccarla. I suoi life points erano quindi invulnerabili e a Seto ne rimavano troppi pochi per elaborare una nuova strategia offensiva in grado di aggirare la cosa, stava anche esaurendo le difese, inoltre il suo drago finale era stato infettato da un mostro-bomba che era sul punto di detonare. Avrebbe perso e la sua anima sarebbe stata intrappolata per l’eternità. Non poteva permetterlo. Mossa dai suoi sentimenti verso Seto ella riuscì ad amplificare la connessione con la carta fino a prendere il controllo del drago sul campo, mettendo in gioco la propria anima. Aveva seguito il duello a sufficienza per sapere quello che andava fatto.  
  
  
  
<< Sembra che sia giunto il tuo ultimo turno Seto… Ancora una mossa e il tuo drago salterà in aria insieme ai tuoi life points. Dì pure addio alla tua anima! >>  
  
Dartz si stava già pregustando il sapore della vittoria con un irritante ghigno stampato in volto dopo aver pescato una carta dal deck, un mostro perfetto da posizionare in difesa, ma prima che potesse giocarla il suo drago scagliò un attacco di sua iniziativa, puntando proprio una carta coperta di Seto, sotto la quale si celava una trappola che avrebbe riflesso la sua offensiva.  
  
<< No! Richiamalo! >>  
  
<< Non risponde al mio volere! Occhi Verdi fermati! >>  
  
 _Samantha!_ Pensò istintivamente Seto quando percepì la sua presenza nello sguardo del drago che si stava avvicinando per attaccarlo.  
  
La trappola scattò automaticamente e l’attacco rimbalzò addosso al mostro stesso che ne venne polverizzato, davanti agli occhi sconvolti di Seto e lo sguardo incredulo di Dartz.  
  
<< Non- Non doveva andare in questo modo… >> Disse con tono isterico l’erede di Pegasus, prima di realizzare quanto successo e mettersi le mani nei capelli, riacquisendo per la prima volta un barlume di lucidità e prendendo il sopravvento sulla sua parte deviata. << Samantha… >>  
  
Dall’altra parte Seto era pietrificato e sull’orlo del pianto, ancora una volta come in passato aveva assistito al sacrificio della persona che amava solo per salvarlo. Quel pensiero scaturì la sua collera più profonda e alzò il viso assumendo uno sguardo spietato e bramante di vendetta.  
  
Dartz era completamente scoperto, ma con una carta in mano, tuttavia decise di non mettere nulla in campo e di concludere il suo turno. Aveva usato la sua stessa sorella come un mero scudo e l’aveva deliberatamente messa a rischio, quello non era amore ma una malata ossessione, ora se ne rendeva conto, e a causa di quell’ossessione l’aveva distrutta. Meritava di subire la stessa sorte e meritava la furia di Seto, non avrebbe mosso un dito per fermarlo.  
  
<< Drago Finale Occhi Blu, annientalo con tutta la tua potenza! >> Urlò Seto con le iridi in fiamme e le lacrime agli occhi, facendo capo a tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo.  
  
<< Perdonami Samantha… >> Mormorò fra se prima che l’attacco si abbattesse direttamente su di lui in un’esplosione senza precedenti.  
  
Quando il fumo iniziò a diradarsi, i life points di Dartz scesero a zero e si lasciò cadere a terra sulle ginocchia mentre il cerchio di Orichalcos si chiuse intorno a lui, privandolo della sua anima. Il suo corpo esanime finì per accasciarsi completamente al suolo, ma non era l’unica vittima di quell’oscuro potere: da tutt’altra parte un altro corpo giaceva privo di sensi, quello fra le braccia di Pegasus.  
  


*****  


  
_ Colpi di scena scontati e dove trovarli! XD Inizialmente avevo esplicitamente dichiarato che fosse Dartz a sfidare Seto nell'arena dopo il torneo, ma ripensandoci mi è venuta in mente una trama più avvincente, quindi come nascondere la sua identità? Un cappuccio e via!  _


	17. Riportamela

POV Seto  
  
Perché si sentì mancare la forza di reggersi in piedi come se quella fosse una sorpresa? Se lo aspettava, l’aveva vista dissolversi insieme al drago, eppure la scena che si presentava davanti ai suoi occhi lo lacerò molto più di quanto avesse immaginato e le sue ginocchia toccarono il suolo, ai piedi del letto in cui era adagiata la ragazza dai capelli argentati. Estrasse la carta responsabile dell’accaduto e rimase chino in quella posizione ad osservarla, lottando con tutto se stesso per non lasciar trasparire il proprio dolore.  
  
<< Ho fallito… >>  
  
Pegasus era rimasto sulla soglia della camera, nemmeno lui riusciva più a sopportare la vista di sua figlia svuotata della propria anima. Il suo corpo era in vita, ma privo della sua essenza, un’apparente quiete ben più dura da accettare rispetto alla morte vera e propria. Era davanti a lui ma allo stesso tempo era irraggiungibile, lontana… Riconobbe l’attaccamento che Seto aveva nei suoi confronti e, suo malgrado, dovette anche ammettere che l’aveva protetta più di quanto avesse fatto lui stesso; il pensiero che ella forse non si troverebbe in quello stato se il ragazzo fosse rimasto al suo fianco lo dilaniava dall’interno. Tuttavia non riusciva a darsi per vinto, doveva pur esserci un modo per riportare indietro Samantha e la soluzione doveva essere legata alla fonte di tutti i mali, a quella carta. Un modo esisteva, ne era certo, ma non riusciva a trovarlo, perlomeno non da solo. Doveva affidarsi nuovamente a Kaiba, la sua determinazione sarebbe stata in grado di districare la matassa.  
  
Si avvicinò alle spalle del ragazzo, azzardandosi ad appoggiargli una mano su una di esse, stranamente senza ottenere alcun rantolo o segno di disapprovazione.  
  
<< La senti anche tu, vero? >> Iniziò a parlare il platinato indicando la carta che ancora teneva fra le mani. << Una parte di lei è ancora viva, da qualche parte nella carta, non mi arrenderò all’idea di averla persa finché percepirò la sua voce dentro di essa. >>  
  
Seto condivideva lo stesso pensiero dell’uomo, ma rimase in silenzio senza battere ciglio.  
  
<< Se davvero tieni a lei, riportamela! >>  
  
Fu allora che rialzò il capo, toccato da quell’insinuazione che lo fece innervosire. _“Certo che tengo a lei razza di idiota!”_ pensò _,_ ma anziché sfogare il proprio rancore su Pegasus utilizzò quell’accenno di adrenalina per rialzarsi e precipitarsi fuori dal castello, dirigendosi con grandi falcate verso il proprio velivolo, ma prima di decollare fece un’ultima chiamata. Da solo non ce l’avrebbe fatta, anche il suo ego ne era cosciente, e c’era una sola persona con delle conoscenze in grado di aiutarlo.  
  
<< Mokuba, trova Yugi e fallo venire immediatamente alla KC. Sarò lì il prima possibile! >>  
  
Guidò personalmente il mezzo per essere sicuro di infrangere ogni qualsivoglia misura di sicurezza, pur di guadagnare anche solo un minuto di vantaggio. Quando mise piede nell’azienda, Yugi lo stava già aspettando nel suo ufficio come richiesto. Spalancò la porta con violenza, rischiando di danneggiare il muro contro cui essa urtò ma fortunatamente le protezioni in gomma attutirono l’impatto, tuttavia quel rumore improvviso fece sobbalzare il suo ospite. Non appena si accertò della sua identità, il ragazzo dai capelli a punta scattò dalla sedia, voltandosi nella sua direzione, e iniziò a farfugliare le prime parole che gli vennero in mente.  
  
<< Seto! Ho saputo di Samantha... è terribile! >>  
  
Il CEO proseguì la propria corsa fino alla scrivania, alla quale si appoggiò con i palmi delle mani, rivolgendo la schiena al ragazzo, mentre osservava passivamente il paesaggio attraverso la vetrata.  
  
<< Quindi già lo sai… >>  
  
<< Sì, Mokuba mi ha raccontato quello che è successo con Dartz e ha menzionato il sigillo di Orichalcos. Questa volta ho fatto delle ricerche in merito per cercare di capire come funziona quel potere… >>  
  
<< E hai scoperto qualcosa? >>  
  
<< È un potere molto antico e complesso, tuttavia Atem ha una teoria che regge… >>  
  
<< Ossia? >>  
  
<< Trovandosi dalla parte del campo del perdente e avendo messo in gioco la propria anima per controllare il drago, il potere di Orichalcos deve aver reclamato anche lei… Eppure è come se non fosse riuscito a completare l’opera ed essa si trovasse in un limbo, a metà fra il nostro mondo e quello delle anime perdute. >>  
  
<< Credi che abbia a che fare con l’altra sua metà intrappolata nella carta? >>  
  
<< È probabile, il fatto che essa si trovi in un’ulteriore dimensione deve averla salvata, ma non conosco alcun modo per tirarla fuori dal limbo, a meno che… >>  
  
<< Parla! >> A quel punto Seto si voltò di scatto, sporgendosi con il busto verso il suo interlocutore e fissandolo dritto negli occhi.  
  
<< …A meno che non sia proprio questa sua altra metà a tirarla fuori richiamandola a se per ricongiungersi… Ma prima dovrebbe fare ritorno nella dimensione in cui si trova il corpo fisico, se la spedissimo nel limbo Orichalcos le prenderebbe entrambe.  
  
<< E come diavolo facciamo, entriamo nella carta? >>  
  
<< Più che nella carta direi nella _dimensione_ in cui si trova l’antico spirito del drago. Essendo il Duel Monsters un gioco dalle origini egizie il Puzzle del Millennio potrebbe essere d’aiuto. Che dici Atem? Secondo te è fattibile? >>  
 _Credo di poter aprire un portale interdimensionale, ma.._.  
  
Yugi annuì più volte fra se mentre l’altro spirito gli esponeva i pro e i contro del proprio piano, questi ultimi portarono il ragazzo a mordersi nervosamente il labbro.  
  
<< Allora? >>  
  
Lo sollecitò Seto, stizzito da quella conversazione privata che lui non poteva sentire, né comprendeva appieno quell’assurda faccenda di scambio di personalità, ma per aiutare Samantha se la fece andare bene senza questionarsi troppo.  
  
<< Dice che si può fare, ma è rischioso. >>  
  
<< Tsk! Non ho di certo paura, io >>  
  
<< Non è uno scherzo Kaiba, Atem può aprire un passaggio però sarai tu a doverlo oltrepassare, ma se dovesse perdere il controllo ed esso richiudersi… >>  
  
<< Al diavolo! Samantha si è sacrificata per me, il minimo che possa fare è rischiare la mia vita per lei. >>  
  
Yugi guardò Atem non del tutto convinto, ma il suo alter ego lo tranquillizzò con un cenno del capo, per poi scambiarsi i ruoli e parlare direttamente con Seto.  
  
<< Farò il possibile perché ciò non accada, hai la mia parola. >>  
  
<< Allora iniziamo. >>  
  
  
  
Stando alle indicazioni di Atem, la prima cosa da fare era scegliere un luogo con le giuste vibrazioni in grado di amplificare quelle dell’anima di Samantha, così da localizzarla più facilmente: la stanza della musica era perfetta. Da quando la ragazza aveva lasciato la villa non vi aveva più messo piede, anzi l’aveva chiusa a chiave, temendo di venir travolto dai ricordi e quindi rischiare una ricaduta sentimentale. A conferma delle sue preoccupazioni, nell’istante in cui fece allineare i cilindri della serratura sentì un nodo alla gola e dovette deglutire forzatamente, prima di spalancare finalmente la porta. Il suo sguardo si perse ad esaminare ogni centimetro di quella stanza, raccogliendo preziosi frammenti per solidificare alcune immagini impresse nella sua memoria. In una manciata di secondi si ritrovò catapultato nel passato, rivivendo tutte le esperienze provate all’interno delle mura della villa e non solo. Assistette in terza persona al suo drastico cambiamento e di come _lei_ avesse sconvolto la sua grigia routine con vivaci pennellate di colore. Tutto ciò gli mancava enormemente, ma la nostalgia non fece che aumentare la sua determinazione.  
  
<< Sei pronto? >>  
  
La voce di Atem lo richiamò dal suo stato di trance, allora egli, con obbedienza più unica che rara, subordinò ogni sua iniziativa alle indicazioni del faraone, pronto ad addentrarsi in qualunque scenario si fosse trovato davanti.  
  
La fronte del ragazzo dai capelli a stella si illuminò e un occhio apparve su di essa, a poco a poco il fascio di luce si fece sempre più ampio e intenso fino ad avvolgere interamente la figura di Seto che, per riflesso, si coprì gli occhi con un braccio per non esserne abbagliato. Tuttavia le sue iridi fotosensibili iniziarono a bruciare, costringendolo ad indietreggiare, ma dopo qualche passo si accorse che non vi era alcuna parete alle sue spalle. Si decise a guardare e si rese conto di essere su una passerella sospesa nel buio più totale, la quale portava a quello che aveva l’aria di essere un portale triangolare. Atem era dinnanzi a lui, intento a premersi le tempie con due dita mentre si concentrava a tenere aperto il varco luminoso.  
  
<< Adesso tocca a te Kaiba, non posso seguirti oltre. >>  
  
Seto si diresse verso di esso senza alcuna esitazione, incurante dell’eventualità di perdere l’equilibrio e di precipitare nell’oscurità, e quando fu sul punto di varcarne la soglia venne di nuovo inghiottito dalla luce.


	18. Nella tana del drago

Smarrimento.  
Non ricordava da quanto tempo avesse attraversato il varco, ma poteva certamente avvertire una spiacevole sensazione di vuoto intorno a se, come se non esistesse più nulla al di fuori del proprio corpo, poi finalmente avvertì un cambiamento e i primi sensi ad essere sollecitati furono il tatto e l’olfatto. Una fredda brezza fece irrigidire la sua pelle mentre iniziava a distinguere l’odore di roccia bagnata. Quando il fascio di luce si ritirò, permettendogli di vedere l’ambiente circostante, si ritrovò circondato da rovine dall’atmosfera gelida che si ergevano per svariati metri d’altezza in un contesto desertico. La vegetazione aveva già iniziato a reclamare la propria supremazia avvolgendo la pietra che rifiutava di piegarsi e cedere, o spaccandola per emergere dal suolo. Il suo istinto lo guidò all’interno di quel labirinto grigio in cui riecheggiava l’eco dei suoi passi e l’incessante ticchettio dell’acqua; attraversò portici sostenuti dalle ultime colonne, percorse numerose scalinate sconnesse fino ad addentrarsi in quello che una volta doveva essere il nucleo dell’ormai decaduta cittadella. Lì, accasciata al suolo al centro dello spiazzo, trovò la possente creatura dalle squame argentate, apparentemente addormentata: dalle sue narici il fiato caldo si condensava a contatto con l’aria ad ogni respiro, formando delle nuvole di fumo, e la sua posizione lasciava intuire che stesse custodendo qualcosa. Fu allora che la vide. Il drago stava facendo la guardia a una bambina dai capelli lucenti quanto le sue squame, coprendola sotto un’ala. Quando cercò di avvicinarsi, seppur con cautela, esso inevitabilmente si accorse della sua presenza e interpose la propria coda fra loro, svegliando anche la bambina.  
  
<< Samantha, sono venuto a prenderti… >>  
  
<< Chi sei tu? >> Rispose la bambina non ancora del tutto cosciente, stropicciandosi pigramente gli occhi.  
  
<< Un… Amico. >>  
  
Inutile dirle il proprio nome, non lo avrebbe riconosciuto, quindi tentò di presentarsi come qualcuno privo di cattive intenzioni e provò nuovamente ad avvicinarsi, sotto lo sguardo vigile del drago che, nel frattempo, aveva alzato la testa. Ma quando si azzardò a tenderle la mano questi ruggì minacciosamente, fulminandolo con i suoi magnetici occhi verdi, e anche la sua protetta iniziò ad essere ostile nei suoi confronti.  
  
<< Vattene! Non ho bisogno di te! >>  
  
<< Samantha, ascoltami… >>  
  
<< Vattene ho detto! >> Urlò alzandosi in piedi.  
  
Il drago prese posizione dietro di lei, ergendosi in tutta la sua statura e ruggì con ancora più aggressività, scaricando tutta la potenza nella sua direzione, il che lo fece indietreggiare di qualche passo, cercando di coprirsi con la giacca per proteggersi dal violento spostamento d’aria. Era l’ultimo avvertimento: la creatura aveva in seguito assunto una posizione di attacco, alla prossima provocazione lo avrebbe polverizzato.  
  
<< Non mi lasci altra scelta… >>  
  
Con pochi movimenti precisi, ormai divenuti un automatismo, estrasse una carta e tese il braccio verso il cielo per evocare il suo fedele Drago Bianco Occhi Blu. Le nuvole cambiarono colore caricandosi di elettricità per accogliere la seconda imponente creatura, la quale si scagliò immediatamente contro il suo rivale dagli occhi verdi. Dal momento che i due colossi erano impegnati nella lotta tentò di raggiungere Samantha, che nel frattempo si era nascosta dietro a un cumulo di pietre con le braccia sopra la testa. Allora iniziò il suo discorso.  
  
<< Lo so che sei spaventata e arrabbiata per quello che hai dovuto subire. Il mondo è crudele, non lo nego… >> Fece ancora qualche passo prima di riprendere. << Ti senti tradita, ed è stata proprio una persona di cui ti fidavi a farti del male… >>  
  
<< Smettila! >>  
  
<< Sai, ho un fratello della tua stessa età. Anche lui ha sofferto molto… Ne ha passate di ogni mentre era all’orfanotrofio, ma nonostante questo ha tirato fuori la grinta per andare avanti. Ci è riuscito perché ha deciso di fidarsi nuovamente e perché non era solo. Nemmeno tu lo sei Samantha! Anche se ti senti abbandonata hai un padre che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per proteggerti, qualsiasi! >>  
  
<< E allora dov’è adesso?! Perché ha mandato te per dirmi queste cose? >> Ella uscì dal suo nascondiglio per fronteggiarlo, serrando i pugni a braccia tese.  
  
<< Si sta occupando della “te” che è rimasta nella nostra dimensione. Vedi, sono passati molti anni da quando ti sei separata da lei per rifugiarti qui… Ma ti assicuro che nel frattempo sono successe anche delle cose degne di essere vissute. >>  
  
<< Non ti credo! Cosa potrà mai esserci di buono in quel mondo orribile! >>  
  
<< Lascia che ti mostri qualcosa… >>  
  
Nonostante l’esitazione della bambina e l’astio che ancora nutriva nei suoi confronti, le tese la mano.  
  
<< Fidati solo per questa volta. >>  
  
Usò un tono tranquillo, in contrasto con il violento conflitto che stava avvenendo alle sue spalle fra i due draghi: morsi e artigliate iniziavano a fendere le robuste corazze a suon di guaiti. Stanca di quella vista struggente, ella si arrese alle sue richieste e gliela prese sospirando, allora si focalizzò su un luogo che aveva bene impresso nella memoria per condividerla anche con la piccola Samantha: la stanza della musica. Le rovine si dissolsero e al loro posto delle pareti cerulee iniziavano a prendere forma.  
  
<< Dove siamo? >> Chiese guardandosi attorno stranita.  
  
<< Il luogo non è importante, ma lo è ciò che voglio mostrarti. >>  
  
A quel punto le indicò il pregiato pianoforte e gli occhi della bambina si illuminarono, a dimostrazione che la sua passione per la musica non era mai stata intaccata in quanto componente fondamentale della sua personalità. Prese posto davanti allo strumento e in un primo momento sospirò; le sue mani tremavano al riaffiorare di alcuni ricordi, in particolare di quella mattina in cui udì per la prima volta la sua voce. Sarebbe stato in grado di riprodurre fedelmente il pezzo preferito di Samantha, nonché il migliore che avesse mai scritto? Poteva egli riuscire a trasmettere la stessa passione? Scacciò ogni esitazione scuotendo il capo e iniziò a suonare con un’empatia mai vista prima, intonando il personale inno alla vita di Samantha come se fosse suo, un’esibizione sincera che arrivò al cuore della bambina, la quale si sentì improvvisamente avvolgere da una sensazione familiare, come se conoscesse già quella composizione, e da un piacevole tepore. Quando giunse alla fine, ella rimase immobile a fissarlo con gli occhi lucidi.  
  
<< Questa canzone l’hai scritta tu nella nostra dimensione. Se non ti fidi delle mie parole, fidati di quello hai scritto tu stessa per omaggiare la vita. Le hai dato una seconda possibilità ed essa si è rivelata degna di essere vissuta. >>  
  
La giovane Samantha non aveva dubbi, non di fronte alla musica, l’unica cosa per cui nutriva ancora fiducia e che la faceva sentire bene. Credeva a quello che aveva appena sentito, e credeva a lui. A causa della foga impiegata nell’esibizione, la sua mente iniziò a vacillare e presto non fu più in grado di mantenere vivo quel ricordo, trasportandoli di nuovo fra le rovine governate dal drago. A differenza di quanto successe prima del loro breve viaggio, la bambina lo abbracciò impulsivamente e in tutta risposta egli la cinse con fare protettivo; al contempo anche i due draghi smisero di lottare fra loro allontanandosi, placati dall’energia positiva che ora li univa. Ella sciolse lentamente l’abbraccio e si girò a guardare il suo guardiano, martoriato ma ancora maestoso, per poi avvicinarsi fino a pochi passi di distanza. La creatura abbassò la testa verso la bambina che lo abbracciò nostalgicamente avvolgendogli il muso con ambe due le braccia in una salda presa, cercando di non piangere. Quando finalmente trovò la forza di separarsi si scambiarono un ultimo sguardo, tuttavia ciò la fece crollare e le lacrime sfuggirono al suo controllo, scivolandole copiosamente lungo le guance. Mentre tentava di asciugarle, il drago si staccò una squama con un morso per poi lasciarla cadere fra le sue mani: un gesto simbolico per ricordarle di essere forte e che sarebbe sempre stato al suo fianco, come lei aveva fatto fino a quel momento. La giovane Samantha tornò infine di fianco a lui, rimasto in disparte per non interferire, rivelandogli la sua decisione finale.  
  
<< Riportami a casa. >>  
  
  
  
  
  
Atem era giunto al limite delle forze nel cercare di tenere aperto il portale, in attesa che Seto facesse ritorno. Aveva ormai perso la cognizione del tempo, la testa sembrava sul punto di scoppiare e le tempie erano perlate di sudore, ma doveva resistere o ogni sforzo per salvare Samantha sarebbe risultato vano, inoltre se il ragazzo fosse rimasto intrappolato nell’altra dimensione o peggio, in qualche altro limbo alla mercé di entità oscure, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Fu allora che vide finalmente Seto avvicinarsi verso la loro dimensione con in braccio una bambina, la quale però si smaterializzò non appena egli varcò la soglia. L’oscurità si dissolse, rivelando nuovamente l’ambientazione della stanza, e caddero entrambi in ginocchio, stremati da quell’esperienza la cui fatica si abbatté su di loro in un colpo solo.  
  
<< Ha funzionato? >> Ansimò Atem.  
  
<< Deve aver funzionato! >>  
  
Egli prese la carta del Drago Argento Occhi Verdi per esaminarla: esteticamente era rimasta immutata, ma non sentiva più la stessa attrazione per essa, anzi non sentiva più nulla. Nel frattempo Atem si era alzato e gli stava tendendo la mano per aiutarlo a fare lo stesso, cosa che ovviamente ignorò, sollevandosi da terra con le proprie forze.  
  
<< Avremo presto notizie da Pegasus se… >> Cercò di rassicurarlo il ragazzo, ma lo interruppe bruscamente.   
  
<< Al diavolo Pegasus e le sue tempistiche! Parto all’istante! >>  
  
<< Vengo con te! Samantha è anche amica mia. >>  
 _Nostra,_ precisò Yugi nella sua mente.  
  
<< Fa come vuoi. >> Fece un primo passo in direzione dell’uscita, ma si bloccò per dire ancora un’ultima cosa. << Atem… Grazie. >> Si voltò per guardare il suo rivale pronunciando l’ultima parola.  
  
Il ragazzo dai capelli a stella gli fece un cenno col capo, per poi scambiarsi nuovamente con Yugi. Il suo alter ego conservava ancora delle energie per affrontare il viaggio verso l’Isola dei Duellanti.  
  
  
  
Mokuba aveva già impartito l’ordine di preparare un elicottero per l’arrivo di Seto, ma quando egli fu sul posto trovò il fratello minore intento a scontrarsi con i tecnici che non ritenevano opportuno il decollo, viste le condizione meteo avverse intorno all’isola. In una situazione diversa il giovane Kaiba si sarebbe schierato dalla loro parte cercando di dissuadere il fratello, ma voleva assicurarsi che Samantha stesse bene almeno quanto lui e la razionalità passava in secondo piano.  
  
<< Sei licenziato! >>  
  
Osò dire per la prima volta Mokuba, cosa che fece sussultare il suo oppositore che alla fine si rassegnò a premere il bottone per l’apertura delle porte. Il ragazzino raggiunse di corsa il fratello maggiore e Yugi; il primo si stava già sedendo nella cabina di pilotaggio, mentre il secondo lo stava aspettando a metà scala.  
  
<< Davvero lo hai licenziato? >> Chiese incredulo Yugi, salendo a bordo del mezzo.  
  
<< Oh no! Solo Seto può farlo, ma gli ho comunque fatto venire il dubbio. >> Ridacchiò soddisfatto il giovane Kaiba. I due si sedettero vicini e Mokuba iniziò a fargli delle domande mentre Seto procedeva al decollo. << L’avete trovata? >>  
  
<< Sì, Seto è riuscito a convincerla a seguirlo nella nostra dimensione. >>  
  
<< E la carta…? >>  
  
<< È tornata ad essere una normale carta di Duel Monsters, almeno così ha detto tuo fratello e io gli credo. >>  
  
<< Come fa ad esserne sicuro? >>  
  
<< Credo che l’abbia _percepito…_ >>  
  
Dal posto di pilotaggio invece, Seto si apprestava ad eseguire delle manovre azzardate per tenere testa alle fitte nubi temporalesche che stavano per attraversare. Aveva appena affrontato un viaggio interdimensionale nonché un drago, non si sarebbe di certo fermato di fronte a quella banale tempesta. I due passeggeri temettero di precipitare in seguito ad alcune violenti scosse, ma il ragazzo continuava ad avere tutto sotto controllo e non badò nemmeno al fratello che saltuariamente gli intimava di fare attenzione. Tuttavia quell’acquazzone sembrava estendersi più del previsto: esso aveva scelto di abbattersi anche sull’intera isola, rendendo difficoltoso l’atterraggio, ma alla fine l’elicottero riuscì a toccare il suolo con tutti i passeggeri indenni. Lo sportello si aprì e Mokuba si preoccupò di recuperare degli ombrelli porgendone uno a Yugi, ma quando cercò il fratello si accorse che questi era già sceso dal mezzo e stava camminando in direzione del castello incurante dello scrosciare della pioggia. Il portone principale era aperto, come se il padrone di casa sapesse del suo arrivo, tuttavia non si annunciò al personale che lo accolse all’entrata, ma decise di farsi strada da solo ignorandoli. Non conosceva la piantina dell’edificio, ma per qualche motivo sapeva esattamente dove dirigersi, all’inizio guidato dall’istinto, che poi passò il testimone a quell’inconfondibile voce di cui non poteva più fare a meno. La trovò nello stesso posto in cui la incontrò la prima volta, intenta a suonare la canzone che aveva salvato la sua anima, per se stessa, _tutta_ se stessa. Questa volta però non sarebbe rimasto sulle scale ad ammirarla da lontano, ma proseguì spedito nella sua direzione, Samantha si voltò nell’udire i suoi passi e scattò in piedi quando lo riconobbe. I due si avvolsero in un profondo abbraccio per una frazione di eternità, poi egli si soffermò ad ammirare i suoi occhi verdi e lì li scorse tutti: vide la bambina, il drago e vide la ragazza che gli aveva stravolto la vita in pochi mesi, tutti e tre racchiusi nelle stesse iridi. La strinse nuovamente a se, godendosi quel momento che di lì a poco venne interrotto dall’arrivo degli altri due.  
  
<< Samantha! >>  
  
Urlò Mokuba correndole in contro, sottraendola a Seto per abbracciarla a sua volta, poi fu il turno di Yugi che però si rivelò decisamente più contenuto.  
  
<< Mio padre ha cercato di avvisarvi, ma non riusciva a rintracciarvi in nessun modo… Comunque sono felice di vedervi qui! >>  
  
<< Felice di averti di nuovo fra noi Sam! >> aggiunse Yugi.  
  
<< Adesso è tutto finito, vero? >> Chiese conferma il piccolo Kaiba, preoccupato.  
  
<< Tutto finito. >> Lo rassicurò ella scompigliandoli leggermente i capelli.  
  
<< Questo posto è enorme >> Notò il ragazzino guardandosi attorno, saltando da un argomento all’altro.  
  
<< Pegasus sarà qui a momenti e si occuperà di voi, mettetevi pure comodi nell’attesa. Io devo sistemare alcune cose con il _Signor Kaiba_ … >> In memoria dei vecchi tempi assunse nuovamente un atteggiamento formale nei suoi confronti, prima di rivolgergli un’occhiata complice, sussurrandogli sottovoce le sue motivazioni. << Non vorrai farti vedere da mio padre in questo stato… >>  
  
Quel commento lo fece tornare in se, in effetti la sua giacca grondava ancora di acqua e anche i capelli avevano assunto delle pieghe insolite a causa dell’umidità: un aspetto trasandato non si addiceva di certo al suo status di CEO. Inoltre avevano ancora una questione in sospeso che avrebbe preferito affrontare in privato.  
  
<< Un’anima per una reputazione, ha estinto il suo debito _Signorina Pegasus_. >>  
  
Stette al gioco mentre ella gli fece strada in un’ala del castello dove non aveva mai messo piede, conducendolo nella propria stanza. Lo lasciò da solo per qualche minuto, il tempo di andare a cercargli un ricambio in un’altra camera, e nel frattempo non poté fare a meno di studiare l’arredamento. Tutti i suoi affetti, compreso il materiale di lavoro, precedentemente visti a Villa Kaiba, erano tornati al loro posto e avvertì immediatamente un senso di disagio ripensando alla loro ultima interazione, disagio che crebbe ulteriormente quando si ritrovò di nuovo in sua presenza. La ragazza gli stava porgendo dei vestiti asciutti e un asciugamano perfettamente piegati, ma invece di prenderli le diede la schiena, allontanandosi di qualche passo e fissando distrattamente un punto non preciso, solo per evitare di dover sostenere il suo sguardo.  
  
<< Non ho mai voluto che te ne andassi… >> Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. << Tuo padre ed io eravamo d’accordo sul fatto che fosse la soluzione migliore, ma non ci avresti mai dato retta… Per questo ho detto quelle cose per allontanarti, ma non le pensavo minimamente… Ripensandoci è stata una stronzata. >>  
  
Sentì una mano premere delicatamente sulla propria spalla.  
  
<< Ero certa che ci fosse dietro qualcosa… >>  
  
<< Puoi perdonarmi? >>  
  
<< È già acqua passata. A proposito di acqua… lì trovi il bagno per darti una sistemata. >>  
  
Sollevato da quella risposta prese il ricambio che Samantha gli stava porgendo, senza prestare troppa attenzione ad esso, per poi congedarsi nei servizi della camera; lì iniziò a sistemarsi dapprima i capelli, strofinando energicamente il pregiato tessuto bianco sulla chioma scura fino ad assorbire ogni traccia di umidità. Solo allora notò la provenienza degli indumenti poggiati poco più distante. Inizialmente doveva solo ricomporsi, ma quando si affacciò dalla porta del bagno a torso nudo, scherzando sul fatto che avrebbe preferito indossare una delle sue camicie da donna piuttosto che mettersi quella di Pegasus, vide la ragazza in una tenuta ben diversa e _spudoratamente_ provocante, così i suoi piani cambiarono drasticamente.  
  
Samantha lo stava già attendendo seduta sul materasso, mentre con l’indice lo invitava a raggiungerla, invito che accettò senza pensarci due volte. Si fiondò su di lei come un predatore sulla preda, facendola stendere sul letto sotto di se; le stava slacciando la vestaglia semitrasparente per scoprire le sue grazie quando realizzò che _quella_ era la stanza in cui si consumò lo stesso atto che scisse in due la sua anima. Preso dall’esitazione si sollevò immediatamente dal corpo della ragazza, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e scrutandola per decifrare le sue intenzioni. Samantha si puntellò si gomiti per alzare leggermente il busto, perplessa.  
  
<< Seto, che succede? >>  
  
<< È solo che _qui_ … Non sarebbe meglio in un’altra stanza? >>  
  
La ragazza scosse la testa accennando un sorriso quasi divertito, davvero si stava facendo più scrupoli di ella stessa?  
  
<< Le lenzuola sono pulite, se è quello che ti preoccupa… >>  
  
Lo provocò con tono malizioso per smorzare quel momento di imbarazzo, stuzzicandogli un fianco con la punta del piede, cosa che Seto non prese affatto bene. Stava ironizzando sulle sue preoccupazioni? Meritava una punizione, così la spinse nuovamente sul materasso e con uno scatto tornò sopra di lei, poggiando le mani ai lati del suo viso per rivendicare la sua autorità. Lentamente fece scendere quella destra, disegnando i rilievi della sua figura con l’indice, per poi insinuarla fra le sue cosce.  
  
<< E queste invece sono pulite? >> Le sussurrò a pochi centimetri dalle labbra.  
  
Non gli servì alcuna risposta in quando poté constatare con le proprie dita l’umidità della sua biancheria, ma per esserne sicuro oltrepassò lo strato di cotone il che indusse Samantha a mordersi il labbro inferiore. Tentò di sporgersi per baciarlo ma egli si ritrasse, non voleva ancora darle la soddisfazione di assecondarla, non prima di averla tormentata a dovere per averlo preso in giro. La privò completamente della biancheria, gettandola a terra con noncuranza, e le divaricò le gambe per fare spazio alle doti del proprio Eros. Avvicinò il viso alla sua intimità, stimolandola dapprima con una leggera pressione delle labbra, poi con movimenti circolari della lingua appena ella lo afferrò per i capelli. Quando l’ebbe soddisfatta tornò alla sua altezza e posò le labbra sulle sue in un primo bacio salato, al quale si susseguirono tutti quelli agognati poco prima. Finirono di spogliarsi a vicenda, fra un bacio e l’altro, poi fu il turno di Samantha di ricambiare le stesse attenzioni. Iniziò dapprima ad accarezzare la sua lunghezza con la punta delle dita, per poi accoglierla nella propria cavità, dopo aver affidato la chioma alle mani dell’amante, e con le stesse accompagnò i movimenti della testa, seguendo dapprima un ritmo autonomo e in seguito quello imposto dalla pressione del ragazzo sul suo capo. A differenza sua Seto la frenò prima che giungesse al culmine, aveva altri piani per raggiungere il piacere: la fece voltare di schiena, aggrappandosi con entrambe le mani ai suoi fianchi, e la possedette con intense spinte fin da subito. Ella inizialmente si godette la sua iniziativa affondando le unghie nelle lenzuola, ansimando compiaciuta, ma presto finì per reclamare maggior contatto. Sollevò il busto per far aderire la propria schiena a quello del ragazzo e tornò a stringere i capelli del moro fra le dita, aiutandosi a mantenere l’equilibrio. In tutta risposta egli la strinse saldamente con un braccio e le afferrò il mento con la mano libera per baciarla con foga, senza mai interrompere il ritmo, poi scese a concentrarsi sul collo, lasciandovi alcuni lividi all’altezza dell’incavo. Samantha avvertì una forte scarica elettrica attraversarle la spina dorsale, che inarcò sentendosi prossima a raggiungere il proprio orgasmo, gridando il nome del suo amante, il quale tornò con il viso vicino al suo per godersi ogni singola sillaba che usciva da quelle labbra rosee, senza esserne mai sazio. “ _Dillo ancora!”_ le ordinò con voce ansimante e sempre più rauca, fino a raggiungere l’apice subito dopo di lei.  
Crollarono entrambi sul materasso, esausti ma appagati, e rimasero abbracciati fino al riassestarsi dei loro battiti. Come al solito i capelli argentati di Samantha sapevano essere tanto lisci e ordinati quanto indisciplinati in determinate circostanze, e in quel frangente, oltre ad essere completamente spettinati, le nascondevano il viso. Seto le sistemò la chioma, pettinandola con le dita, ammirando quegli occhi verdi da cui non riusciva più a distogliere lo sguardo; almeno finché non vennero interrotti da alcuni colpi di nocche sulla porta della camera.  
  
<< _Mon enfant_? Sei qui? >>  
  
Samantha si schiarì la voce per sembrare rilassata e mascherare l’affanno.  
  
<< Sì padre! >>  
  
<< Posso entrare? >>  
  
Samantha sgranò gli occhi, realizzando quanto sarebbe stato imbarazzante ritrovarsi di fronte Pegasus in _quello_ stato.  
  
<< NO! Voglio dire… Meglio di no, mi sto cambiando… Che succede? >>  
  
<< Mi è stato detto che Seto Kaiba è arrivato al castello e pensavo volessi saperlo, tuttavia non l’ho ancora incrociato. Mi chiedo dove sia finito… >>  
  
A quel punto della conversazione Seto non poté più trattenere una risata beffarda che tentò di soffocare nella chioma della ragazza, esilarato dall’ingenuità dell’uomo. Samantha gli pizzicò un fianco intimandolo di fare silenzio mentre tentava di congedare suo padre.  
  
<< Ah sì? Scendo subito! Il tempo di darmi una sistemata… >>  
  
<< Sarò nel salone principale insieme agli altri due ospiti… Oh! Che sbadato, non ti ho detto che sono arrivati anche Mokuba e Yugi! >>  
  
Ella deglutì, iniziando a sospettare che Pegasus avesse già ottenuto informazioni dagli altri due e non fosse lì per caso; la conferma non tardò ad arrivare.  
  
<< _Vi_ aspetto, non metterci troppo… _Kaiba boy._ >>  
  
Seto sollevò il busto di scatto, oltremodo irritato. Odiava essere spiazzato da quell’odioso platinato e quel pomposo li aveva appena presi in giro fin dall’inizio.  
  
<< Razza di… >> Ringhiò in direzione dell’uscio ma ormai Pegasus era già troppo lontano perché sentisse i suoi insulti.  
  
Allora fu Samantha a scoppiare a ridere a metà fra l’imbarazzo e il divertimento davanti a quella scena.  
  
<< Almeno l’ha presa bene… >> Cercò di sdrammatizzare.  
  
La ragazza abbandonò il letto per recuperare la vestaglia e una volta riallacciata la cintura di seta intorno alla vita si diresse verso il bagno, con l’intenzione di darsi una rinfrescata prima di scendere dagli altri. Aprì il rubinetto aspettando fuori dalla cabina che l’acqua raggiungesse la temperatura desiderata, ma quando si decise ad entrare una mano da dietro le sue spalle la anticipò, bloccando lo scorrimento della porta e si ritrovò intrappolata tra il vetro e il corpo di Seto.  
  
<< In due faremo più in fretta. Non vorrai dare a Pegasus la soddisfazione di rimproverarci per il ritardo… >>  
  


*****  
  


_Il mio timore nel descrivere scene esplicite è quello di cadere nel volgare o risultare ridicola nell'utilizzare termini troppo ricercati, spero non sia questo il caso. ;_;  
Comunque, nonostante questa storia si stia rivelando ben più lunga di quanto mi ero immaginata, ci stiamo avvicinando alla fine... A meno che nelle prossime notti non mi venga il pallino di inserire un altro colpo di scena che si sviluppi in altri dieci capitoli, ma preferisco tenere le idee per un ipotetico sequel, sempre che non mi lanciate i pomodori prima. XD_


End file.
